Poké Wars: La Persistencia
by Janus366
Summary: Continuación de Poké Wars: La Turbulencia. Las expediciones del Reino Espejismo han conseguido regresar a salvo, en donde al parecer se han acabado los problemas y nuestros héroes porfín pueden descansar en paz. Pero esto no es más que el comienzo de nuevas batallas que tienen como nuevo objetivo llegar a esa tan mencionada ciudad: LaRousse. Basado en Poké Wars escrito por Cornova.
1. De Regreso en Casa

**Tras un largo periodo de tiempo sin escribir, en donde tuve un dificil semestre en la universidad, incluido un paro de estudiantes, he regresado para publicar el primer capítulo de la siguiente parte de esta historia. Para la gente que esté comenzando a leer esto sin haber leído las partes anteriores, les recomiendo que empiezen a leer a partir de Poké Wars: La Supervivencia para poder entender mejor el contexto y sus personajes. Todos los derechos de Pokémon y sus personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y autores. Mientras que los derechos sobre Poké Wars les corresponde a su autor original Cornova.  
**

* * *

 _Parecía que no se podía hacer nada al respecto.  
Pero tan sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer:  
Persistir._

 **De Regreso en Casa**

 **23 de Septiembre**

Arthur entró a la cancha principal del gimnasio deportivo que había sido facilitado por las autoridades del Reino Espejismo para que Batuo, su maestro, y él pudiesen entrenar. El cual era entre otras funciones, hacía de cancha de baloncesto principalmente, pero no de gimnasio pokemón como el término podría insinuar. Al otro extremo de la cancha se encontraban sentados sobre una colchoneta Batuo y Medicham, los cuales se encontraban esperándolo. Arthur se detuvo ante ellos y saludó con una reverencia respetuosa a su maestro y a su compañero.

—Sifu, es un placer verlo recuperado.

—Y para mí lo es poder reunirnos como maestro y aprendiz otra vez después de mucho tiempo. Toma asiento Arthur, tenemos mucho de qué hablar —respondió el maestro monje invitándolo a sentarse delante de los dos.

Arthur se sentó delante de ellos. En verdad habían sucedido muchas cosas desde la última vez que habían conversado. En donde ellos habían tenido que enfrentarse a hordas de pokemón salvajes mientras ayudaban a las expediciones del Reino Espejismo a buscar supervivientes de la remoción de los limitadores. Incidente el cual le había otorgado a los pokemón poderes increíbles y devastadores, además de un instinto asesino que los instaba a acabar con todos los seres humanos que encontrasen. Los tres en realidad procedían de Ciudad Petalia, pero con la remoción de los limitadores, habían logrado huír junto con un puñado de supervivientes a la seguridad del Reino Espejismo.

Sirviendo en una de las expediciones militares junto con sus pokemón, Arthur se había reencontrado con viejos amigos: Nick y Claudia. A la cual la última no había visto desde hace más de siete años. También había resultado que Max, el hijo de Norman, ex-Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Petalia, se había colado en la expedición y junto con él se habían encontrado con un viejo amigo suyo: Jirachi, el pokemón de los deseos. Finalmente, habían tenido que enfrentarse a un misterioso ejército de pokemón salvajes liderados por Alakazams que a las órdenes de sus amos deseaban capturar a Jirachi. Y tras una serie de batallas cruentas, habían conseguido huir de regreso al Reino Espejismo. En el caso de Batuo, se había unido a una expedición en dirección a Pueblo Verdegal, el cual había sido invadido por una horda de Swalots alterados por la remoción de los limitadores. Donde tras un intenso combate, la horda había sido detenida pero la ciudad había sido borrada completamente del mapa en el proceso.

—Sifu, le pido disculpas por mi atrevimiento, pero necesito saber algo. Desde que regresó, he oído muchos rumores sobre lo que sucedió en Pueblo Verdegal y me gustaría que me pudiese confirmarlo usted mismo… ¿En verdad lo destruyó completamente para poder repeler a la horda de Swalots? ¿Es eso cierto?

Arthur se encontraba igual de sorprendido que los demás. Ya que a pesar de que él era aprendiz de Batuo, sabía muy poco al respecto de aura y las capacidades de su maestro en ella. Eran cosas que según él había dicho, le serían instruidas más a fondo cuando terminase su entrenamiento básico.

Batuo sencillamente asintió.

—Lo es aprendiz. Medicham y yo tuvimos que destruirla y eso hicimos.

—Pero… ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cómo es posible que exista algo tan poderoso capaz de destruir una ciudad entera?! —preguntó Arthur aún incrédulo.

Esta vez Medicham tomó la palabra.

—Lo que utilizamos fue una de las técnicas más poderosas que disponemos los Monjes Guardianes. Tan así que esta y las demás son normalmente conocida como las Técnicas Prohibidas o las Técnicas de Chi Definitivas.

Medicham no había utilizado telepatía o alguna forma de comunicación no sonora: Había hablado tal cual como lo hace su especie y las demás especies de pokemón, y Arthur lo había entendido completamente. Era una de las tantas cosas extrañas que le habían ocurrido a todos los que tenían a un pokemón durante las expediciones militares del Reino Espejismo.

—Aprendiz… ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que hablamos hace mucho tiempo sobre las características del chi? —preguntó Batuo. En donde chi es la de la palabra utilizada en la tierra de donde procede para referirse al aura—. ¿Acerca de las frecuencias de aura que poseen todos los seres vivos?

—Sí, aun recuerdo… —contestó Arthur—. Todos los seres vivos que poseen aura tienen una frecuencia determinada correspondiente a cada uno de los tipos elementales que presentan los pokemón. Incluidos los humanos.

—Así es, Arthur. Todos los pokemón tienen chi o aura, el cual resuena a, o a las frecuencias correspondientes al tipo elemental que son. Así pues, un pokemón tipo fuego presenta un aura que resuena en la frecuencia de fuego. Y si es fuego y volador a la vez, resuena en las dos frecuencias. — prosiguió Batuo su explicación.

—Es justamente este motivo por el cual los pokemón pueden ocupar sus ataques elementales. Porque ellos pueden manipular hasta cierto punto el aura que emana de sus cuerpos y canalizarlo en ataques que corresponden al tipo que tienen. Aunque también muchos pokemón, dependiendo de la especie, pueden manipular el aura que tienen y modificarlo al de otras frecuencias para poder realizar ataques que no les corresponde a su tipo. Es así como pokemón tales como un Gyarados puede ocupar ataques como Lanzallamas a pesar de no ser tipo fuego. —añadió Medicham.

—Y en el caso de los humanos —continuó Batuo—. Cada uno tiene su propia frecuencia de aura que resuena entre las frecuencias de los tipos elementales de los pokemón. En donde la técnica que utilicé para destruir pueblo Verdegal corresponde a la Técnica Definitiva de los monjes de tipo planta, mi frecuencia elemental, llamada Resplandor Solar. Y es una técnica que sólo se le enseña a los monjes que han llegado al rango de maestros, porque sólo ellos tienen el poder y posiblemente la sabiduría de saber cuándo o no utilizarla. Ya que como acabas de aprender, su poder destructivo no tiene comparación.

Arthur guardó silencio durante un rato para poder asimilar lo que había oído.

—Sifu, también quiero hablarle de otra cosa… No sé si usted lo ha notado, pero aparte de que de repente muchos empezaron a entender y a hablar con sus pokemón, muchos incluido yo hemos empezado a sentirnos mucho más fuertes y resistentes de lo que éramos antes… ¿Ha notado eso también?

—Sí aprendiz, lo he notado. Es más, Medicham y yo hemos sido conscientes de estos cambios mucho antes de que se manifestaran y que los demás se diesen cuenta.

—¿En verdad? —preguntó Arthur sorprendido.

—Es cierto lo que digo. Pocos días después de que ocurriese la remoción de los limitadores, cuando estábamos viajando en la caravana. Pude notar en medio de mi meditación diaria una sutil, pero masiva perturbación en el aura de todos nosotros que resonó a nivel global. Medicham también lo sintió, aunque fue necesario que estuviésemos meditando para que pudiésemos hacerlo. Si no hubiese sido así, es probable que esta haya pasado completamente desapercibida. Al principio nos sentimos confundidos por lo que le había sucedido, pero decidimos no darle mayor importancia porque éramos incapaces de saber las consecuencias de lo que había ocurrido en ese momento.

—¿Dice que fue algo a escala global? Suena sospechosamente similar a la remoción de los limitadores de los pokemón… —reflexionó Arthur.

—Ambos incidentes han sido muy semejantes entre ellos. —prosiguió Medicham—. Pero con las principales diferencias que la remoción de los limitadores de los pokemón fue algo enorme y violento que se sintió como una enorme explosión que los azotó a todos ellos incluido a mí. El segundo incidente fue diferente, ya que en esta ocasión solamente afectó a humanos. Y a pesar que fue a la misma escala que el primero, fue ejecutado de tal forma para que casi nadie pudiese darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.

—Además —regresó Batuo—. Fue con el paso del tiempo que pude empezar a notar los cambios que el segundo incidente había empezado a obrar en mi cuerpo. De a poco, sentía que con cada día que pasaba, mi aura y mi cuerpo se volvía cada vez más poderosos. En donde aquella perturbación estaba obrando en nosotros, modificándonos, cambiándonos para hacernos más fuertes y capaces. Pero de tal forma y con la lentitud suficiente como para que no sufriéramos el mismo dolor que le había ocurrido a los pokemón, y no nos diésemos cuenta hasta que el proceso hubiese terminado. Finalmente, cuando tuve que enfrentarme al Swalot gigante, sentía como si mi cuerpo hubiese rejuvenecido treinta o cuarenta años cuando estaba a mi máxima capacidad. Lo que me permitió poder enfrentarme a él y aguantar de una forma que hubiese sido imposible de otra manera.

A Arthur se le pasó algo intrigante por su mente.

—Un momento… hemos aprendido recientemente que había sido un pokemón legendario, Ho-Oh, el responsable de la remoción de los limitadores de los pokemón. Y que este trabaja con otros tales como Uxie, el líder de los Alakazam que nos atacaron y que quieren exterminarnos. Si Ho-Oh fue responsable del primer incidente, entonces… es muy probable que el segundo haya sido realizado por alguien que esté en contra de él. Que en realidad no estemos luchando solos, sino que a lo mejor tengamos aliados que quieran ayudarnos…

—Si eso fuera cierto aprendiz, sería en verdad algo muy esperanzador. Pero mientras no tengamos evidencia de que aquello sea cierto, no es más que una simple suposición por muy bien que suene. Ahora bien, cambiando de tema, quiero hablar un poco sobre tu entrenamiento...

Arthur tragó saliva algo nervioso y puso atención.

—Si Sifu... ¿Qué sucederá con mi entrenamiento a partir de este momento?

—De partida, quiero decir que estoy muy aliviado de que hayas podido regresar sano y a salvo. Me han hablado de los múltiples desafíos y penurias que tuvieron que pasar durante la expedición. Además, he podido comprobar cómo has cambiado desde que partimos de Ciudad Petalia. Puedo ahora ver que en tu mirada tiene los ojos de un guerrero...

Arthur sonrió alagado por esto último, por lo que procedía a honrar a su maestro con una leve reverencia.

—Muchas gracias Sifu, me honra mucho con sus palabras...

Pero Batuo frunció el ceño, a la vez que Medicham comenzaba a mirarlo con una expresión de reproche.

—No era mi intención que tomaras aquello un cumplido, aprendiz... Es más, debo decir que estoy muy decepcionado contigo, Arthur... —contestó el monje a la vez que se erguían los dos delante de él y lo miraban seriamente

Entonces Arthur irguió la cabeza aturdido, sin entender lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—¿Eh? ¿Pero qué está diciendo? ¿A qué se refiere con que lo he decepcionado?

—¡¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta?! —le dijo Batuo alzándole la voz—¡He oído de los demás acerca de tu comportamiento mientras los acompañabas en la expedición! Y no me ha gustada para nada lo que he oído...

Arthur agachó la cabeza asustado. Dándose cuenta que Hagen y quien sabe quien más había hablado con su maestro sobre lo acontecido en la última batalla.

—Perdóneme Sifu... —musitó Arthur temeroso y avergonzado— Soy muy consciente de lo mal que actué en la última batalla y estoy sumamente arrepentido...

—¡Esto va mucho más allá que eso, Arthur! ¡No sólo estuviste apunto de arrojar tu vida en vano! ¡Si no que también por lo que los demás me han dicho, me he enterado que has sido repetidamente soberbio, impulsivo y arrogante con ellos! ¡Pensaba que después de todos estos años bajo mi tutela, había logrado conseguir cambiar algo en ti! ¡Pero por lo visto en el fondo no has cambiado nada y sigues siendo igual de inmaduro que el Arthur que se presentó por primera vez delante de mí!

Arthur sentía en su interior cómo cada una de las palabras de su maestro era como un puñetazo en el vientre. Dejándolo sin aire e incapaz de actuar.

—¡No puedes esconderme nada de mí, Arthur! ¡A través de tu aura puedo captar todas tus emociones y pensamientos a mi voluntad! Estoy muy decepcionado de tu compartimiento, aprendiz... También seré honesto contigo: En una situación diferente, ahora mismo habría dado por terminado tu entrenamiento básico, y hubiéramos comenzado con los preparativos iníciales del ritual para liberar tu aura interior. Pero en esta situación... diría yo más bien que debemos comenzar desde cero...

Arthur simplemente no pudo aguantar más.

—¡¿Y qué quería hiciese entonces, Sifu?! —exclamó Arthur desesperado— ¡No solamente perdí a mi Gengar y creí que había perdido a Alakazam también! Sino que también... está... está...

—Claudia... ¿Verdad? —preguntó Batuo terminando la frase por él.

Arthur dejó de lloriquear y enmudeció completamente.

—Si... —contestó asintiendo.

Batuo suspiró profundamente, calmándose de su enojo para proceder a volver a sentarse en la colchoneta junto con Medicham.

—Parece ser que incluso después de todos estos años, aún no has podido dejar atrás aquél día...

—Creí que lo había superado Sifu... que después de todo este tiempo, había conseguido dejarlo... —contestó Arthur triste.

—Pero no fue así. El hecho de volver a ver a Claudia ha hecho resurgir las emociones que habías enterrado en tu corazón. Emociones las cuales pensabas que te habías desecho, pero que en el fondo siempre continuaron estando allí latentes ¿No es cierto? Es porque no has podido dejar el pasado atrás que aquellas emociones de rencor, impulsividad y arrogancia te siguen dominando. Son estas emociones negativas las que impiden y detienen tu progreso, Arthur. Mientras no consigas superarlas, nunca podrás conseguir liberar tu aura interior, terminar tu entrenamiento y convertirte en un monje.

—¿Entonces qué puedo hacer, sifu? ¿Acaso no tengo esperanza de poder convertirme en uno?

—La hay Arthur... y esta se encuentra justamente aquí: Claudia misma. Después de más de siete años, ella vuelve aparecer para hacerte reencontrarte con tu pasado. Entiendo que lo qué ocurrió aquel día y lo que ella te hizo fue muy doloroso para ti. Pero mientras sigas atrapado en él, y le sigas guardando rencor a ella, nunca podrás seguir adelante y mirar hacia el futuro. Solamente enfrentándola directamente, cara a cara, serás capaz de superarlo.

—Pero... ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso?... Han pasado tantos años, Sifu... ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo empezar o qué hacer!

—Entiendo que esas heridas aún son muy profundas y que todavía no han cicatrizado. Pero lamentablemente Arthur, esto es algo que solamente tú y ella deben hacer por cuenta propia. Se valiente Arthur... sé que tu puedes hacerlo. Tómate tu tiempo si es necesario, pero recuerda: Mientras no consigas dejar tu pasado atrás, nunca podrás convertirte en un monje.

Arthur asintió.

—Entiendo...

Batuo y Medicham volvieron a erguirse.

—Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por el momento, aprendiz. Nada más. En el momento que lo hayas conseguido y estés en paz contigo mismo, te estaremos esperando para seguir con el siguiente paso de tu entrenamiento. Ojalá que Paoxi te dé la sabiduría necesaria para que puedas tomar la mejor decisión.

Arthur se levantó de la colchoneta, y tras despedirse de su maestro con una reverencia. Procedió a retirarse del gimnasio.

* * *

Steven Stone se encontraba sentado en el sillón de su habitación del Palacio Real del Reino Espejismo, leyendo intrigado los últimos reportes del profesor Cozmo acerca del meteorito que los dos habían encontrado antes de ser rescatados por expedición militar que había organizado el reino, y acompañado de una taza de té proveniente de una mesita cercana. Día tras día, Cozmo trabajaba en el Instituto Real de Geología del Reino Espejismo, asegurándose de enviarle los informes de los últimos hallazgos encontrados. Los cuales de a poco iban revelando sus secretos.

— _Jirachi, el meteorito y el Cometa del Milenio... Claramente existe una conexión entre los tres y posiblemente compartan un origen común. A este paso, es muy probable que Jirachi no sea de este planeta, si no que provenga del mismo sitio que los dos primeros: de las estrellas más allá de este mundo..._ —pensaba.

Pera había algo que le intrigaba de todo esto y que no podía evitar darle vueltas en la cabeza. No era la primera vez que oía de rocas de gran poder provenientes del espacio exterior. Entre ellas, estaban las piedras lunares que permitían que ciertos pokemón pudiesen evolucionar. Pero existían otras piedras parecidas, aparte de las piedras evolutivas, que poseían unos efectos mucho más interesantes.

Steven terminó su taza de té, procedió a sentarse esta vez en un escritorio junto a su cama y a encender una computadora portátil que había traído entre sus cosas a la expedición del profesor Cozmo en búsqueda de meteoritos.

—Menos mal que aquí en el reino todavía hay electricidad... —se dijo a sí mismo.

Entonces comenzó a buscar algo entre sus archivos hasta que dio con él: era una carpeta con fotos y documentos de un lugar en la región el cual había ido a ver antes que ocurriese la remoción de los limitadores, de uno llamado el Pilar Celeste. Las fotos mostraban imágenes de una seria de grabados tallados en las paredes de la estructura ancestral. Los cuales habían sido realizados por una antigua tribu de personas llamadas el Clan Meteoro, conocidos también algunas veces como el Pueblo Dracónido. En donde los grabados de los murales contaban la historia de su pueblo y la de su adoración a Rayquaza, el pokemón legendario.

Por lo que se sabía de las interpretaciones realizadas a estos murales, contaban cómo en tiempos ancestrales el mundo había sido amenazado constantemente por lluvias de meteoros y el conflicto eterno entre Groudon y Kyogre. Estos meteoritos poseían y emanaban un extraño poder, el cual había atraído a Rayquaza y detenido el combate entre los dos pokemón primigenios. Salvando al mundo de la destrucción y ganándose el aprecio y la alabanza del Clan Meteoro. Posteriormente, Groudon y Kyogre habían resurgido de nuevo y vuelto a comenzar a luchar, amenazando al mundo otra vez. El Clan Meteoro rogó que Rayquaza regresara y los salvase como la vez anterior. Rayquaza oyó sus plegarias, y atraído por la luz de uno de los meteoros que había caído en tiempos ancestrales, esta hizo que cambiase de forma. A una apariencia completamente distinta, y obtuviese un enorme y aterrador poder con el cual logró repeler a los dos pokemón ancestrales por segunda vez.

Steven se fijó en la imagen del mural que mostraba al Rayquaza con su nueva apariencia.

—Megaevolución... —fue la palabra que salió de sus labios. —Megaevolución... el poder que hace cambiar de apariencia y darle nuevos poderes a los pokemon del cual se habla tanto en la región de Kalos. Y que según nuestras leyendas, provino del espacio exterior a partir de meteoritos que contenían las piedras especiales necesarias para realizar aquella transformación: las megapiedras y las piedras activadoras. ¿Podrían estar relacionados Jirachi, el metorito y el cometa del milenio con ellas?

Pero entonces recordó otra cosa. Hace tiempo, interesado por las megapiedras y la megaevolución, se había comunicado con el mayor experto en el mundo que conocía de esta materia: el profesor Sycamore de la región de Kalos. Este le había contado la historia de su región del origen de las megapiedras y la megaevolución que se contradecía con la de las leyendas del Clan Meteoro en Hoenn. Según el profesor, las megapiedras habían nacido de piedras evolutivas que fueron trasformadas por la energía liberada por un arma de destrucción masiva utilizada por un antiguo rey kalosiano hace tres mil años atrás: el Arma Definitiva. La cual había sido activada absorbiendo la energía vital y matando a incontables pokemón inocentes en el proceso. Las dos historias relataban dos orígenes distintos para una misma cosa. ¿Acaso una de las dos historias era incorrecta, o existía algo en común que las uniese y diese sentido?

Entonces de súbito, una idea tanto aterradora como sorprendente se apareció y recorrió su mente con la intensidad de un rayo. Dejándolo aturdido por breves instantes y haciendo que un escalofrío bajase por su espalda.

—Y si acaso... ¿Las dos historias tuviesen razón?

Entonces desesperadamente, Steven se levantó del escritorio y comenzó a rebuscar entre sus cosas. Hasta que finalmente halló lo que buscaba. Era una cajita, la cual tras abrirla, reveló que contenía un piedra redonda y traslúcida con una apariencia que recordaba a la de una canica: una megapiedra. La cual había encontrado poco después de la batalla de la laguna, en la cual Jirachi los había salvado a todos con su intervención, y que hasta el momento no se la había mostrado ni contado nada de ella a nadie salvo a Cozmo. Al cual le había pedido que analizase y le informase sobre su composición en secreto. Esto se debe a que Steven había encontrado la megapiedra sobresaliendo de un trozo de roca fundida y aún caliente creada por el ataque de Deseo Oculto de Jirachi, la cual él estaba seguro que no había estado allí antes de la batalla.

Steven rebuscó entre los papeles de los que Cozmo le había enviado hasta que halló el que describía los resultados del análisis de la megapiedra. Los cuales habían arrojado que la composición de esta correspondían con la de una piedra evolutiva. Y que geológicamente hablando, esta era completamente nueva.

—No puedo creerlo... Puede ser que... ¿Jirachi haya creado la megapiedra con su ataque al igual que como el profesor Sycamore me explicó?

Finalmente, el documento terminaba diciendo que la megapiedra era específicamente una Metagrossita. Las conclusiones de su idea comenzaron a caer a raudales sobre su cabeza.

— _Las megapiedras provienen del espacio exterior, al igual que el meteorito, el Cometa del Milenio y posiblemente Jirachi... La energía del ataque de Jirachi, la cual proviene del Cometa del Milenio y que comparte con el meteorito hallado por mi y Cozmo, creó esta megapiedra... Según las historias de Jirachi y el Cometa del Milenio, este utiliza su energía para estabilizar y mantener el ecosistema de Forina en Hoenn... Y la energía del Arma Definitiva del rey kalosiano creó las megapiedras de esa región a partir de la energía vital de muchos pokemón... ¡Entonces las dos teorías tienes razón! ¡Todo está conectado entre sí!¡Al final todo se resume en energía vital!_

—Todo... Incluido el proyecto que mi padre y la Compañía Devon han estado investigando y desarrollando por años... La misma energía que utilizó el rey kalosiano hace tres mil años para activar su arma... La Energía Infinita...

Steven guardó en su lugar la megapiedra, lamentándose de no poseer actualmente la piedra activadora necesaria para poder utilizarla en caso que la llegase a necesitar. Entonces procedió a salir de su habitación para dirigirse al Instituto Real de Geología para discutir sus teorías con Cozmo. Pero tras abrir la puerta, se encontró a Julie, la cual parecía haber estado a punto de tocar la puerta.

—Ah, Julie ¿Me estabas buscando?

Julie era la mujer que los había recibido él y a Cozmo en su rancho poco después que ocurriese la remoción de los limitadores.

—Este... sí... —contestó ella con algo de timidez— Quería ver si a lo mejor tenías algo de tiempo libre para hacer algo juntos o algo por el estilo...

Steven suspiró, era evidente que Julie había comenzado a fijarse en él desde el día que se habían conocido, y al parecer tampoco había hecho mucho al respecto para ocultarlo.

—La verdad es que ando algo ocupado ya que iba en dirección al Instituto de Real de Geología para ver a Cozmo y discutir algo sobre el meteorito. Pero ahora que estás aquí... la verdad es que podría aprovechar de hablar algo importante contigo en el camino...

Aquello tomó a Julie por sorpresa.

—¿En serio? ¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre los dos, acompáñame.

Ella, algo nerviosa, comenzó a seguir a Steven hasta que finalmente salieron del palacio y llegaron a los jardines de este. Finalmente, Steven se detuvo en un sitio donde pudiesen hablar a solas los dos tranquilos.

—Muy bien Julie, a lo mejor esto suena algo un tanto brusco, pero considero que es necesario hacerlo. Julie, no creas que no me he dado cuenta que últimamente has estado interesada en mí...

Tras oír esto, Julie no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada y sonrojarse.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Pero qué dices? No sé de qué me estás hablando...

—Tranquila Julie, soy consciente de que estas cosas a veces pasan y no he podido evitar notarlo.

— _Un momento... ¿Tan evidente he sido? Y por Arceus... ¿Por qué me está diciendo esto ahora de esa manera?_ —pensó ella.

—Julie, en verdad aprecio la amistad que hemos tenido hasta ahora y agradezco que nos hallas recibido en tu rancho a Cozmo y a mí cuando más lo necesitábamos. Pero justamente por la amistad que tenemos, me veo obligarte a decirte algo importante que debes tener en cuenta sobre mí.

—¿Acerca de qué?

—Que lamentablemente, una relación entre los dos es imposible. Qué irremediablemente solo puedo considerarte como a una amiga.

Julie sintió esto último como si le hubiesen arrojado un balde de agua fría.

—¡¿Qué?! Acaso... ¿No te gusto?... —preguntó adolorida por dentro.

—Julie... no dudo que en verdad eres una mujer hermosa y encantadora... Pero debes saber que lo nuestro es imposible, porque lamentablemente para ti, ya estoy en una relación con alguien que me es importante de antes que nos conociéramos. Por lo que me es imposible aceptar tus avances. Lo siento Julie, sé que esto debe de ser doloroso para ti, pero debía decirte esto para evitar que siguieses haciéndote ilusiones conmigo.

Julie, con el corazón roto, se encontraba intentando contener las ganas de llorar.

—¿Quien es ella?... ¿Sabes si es que se encuentra bien?... —preguntó entre sollozos.

—Digamos que ella ha sido una compañera de trabajo de la cual he sido amigo por mucho tiempo. Y que desde hace un par de años hemos estado saliendo, aunque muy pocas personas conocen de nuestra relación, por lo que es de entender que como Campeón de la Liga Pokemón de Hoenn no te hayas enterado. Y sobre si ella está bien... la verdad es que no lo sé... Pero si lo está, estoy seguro que se encuentra en Ciudad LaRousse junto con mi padre y el resto de la Compañía Devon... Por lo que no pienso quedarme para siempre en el Reino Espejismo... Algún día debo salir de aquí para ir a buscarlos, aunque sea lo último que haga...

Por el tono de voz de Steven, Julie podía notar que la persona a la cual se refería era en verdad importante para él, para dolor suyo.

—Perdón Julie por haber sido tan brusco contigo con todo esto, pero era necesario hacerlo...

—Lo sé Steven... entiendo que era necesario que supiera esto... Pero aún así... — pero los sollozos impidieron que ella terminase la frase.

—Escúchame Julie que volveré a repetirlo: Eres una mujer hermosa y estoy seguro que a muchos hombres les gustaría estar contigo. Lo nuestro no puede ser a lo mejor, pero eso no impide que puedas conocer a alguien más que pueda hacerte feliz. Ahora, si me disculpas, debo irme que debo ir a ver a Cozmo. Me imagino que ahora necesitas un poco de tiempo a solas. Así que nos vemos... Lo siento Julie...

Entonces, tras haberse ido Steven, ella rompió a llorar desconsolada.

* * *

—¿Que pasa Arthur? ¿Por qué esa cara tan larga? —preguntó Andrés.

—No me fue tan bien con mi sifu como me hubiese gustado... Me dijo que en teoría mi entrenamiento está listo, pero que por lo visto todavía no estoy preparado para convertirme en monje... —le respondió a su amigo.

Los dos se encontraban sentados sobre una banca en medio de una de las calles atestadas de gente del Reino Espejismo. Una visión que los dos antes de llegar reino, pensaban que no volverían a ver después de la remoción de los limitadores.

—¿Y eso? ¡No puedo creer que haya dicho tal cosa! ¡En verdad no creo que hay otra persona más apta que tú para convertirse en Guardián de Aura, Arthur! ¿Por qué piensa eso?

—Porque dice que estoy demasiado contaminado de emociones negativas como para poder realizar el ritual que me permite liberar mi aura...

—¿Emociones negativas? ¿Como cuáles?... Oh... No me digas que...

—Si... ella...

—Claudia... —musitó Andrés, enfureciéndose en el proceso—¡No me digas que por culpa de ella no puedes terminar tu entrenamiento! ¡No es justo, no te mereces que ella te siga perjudicando!

—Andrés... ¿No recuerdas que alguna vez los tres fuimos amigos?

—Sí, lo sé... —contestó tranquilizándose un poco—. Pero después de lo que ella te hizo... ya no se merece tu amistad o la mía, y mejor que siga siendo así. Eso no se la hace a tus amigos...

A diferencia de Arthur, después que las dos expediciones militares del Reino Espejismo hubiesen regresado, Andrés no se había dignado ni siquiera a dirigirle una la palabra a su antigua amiga por lo furioso que aún se encontraba con ella por el incidente de hace siete años atrás.

—No dudo que tienes razón Andrés. Pero aún así... siento que esto ha durado demasiado tiempo sin hacerse nada al respecto, y necesito saber por qué ella lo hizo. Necesito saber Andrés... por lo que debo hablar con ella en algún momento...

Andrés suspiró rendido ante la insistencia de su amigo.

—No lo sé Arthur... puede ser que esto nos afecte a los tres, pero al final el problema es entre tú y ella. Al final haz lo que pienses que sea lo más correcto ¡Pero no creas que la iré a perdonar tan fácilmente!

Arthur decidió que era mejor cambiar de tema.

—Y bueno... ¿Cómo ha estado Ángela? Que no le he visto mucho últimamente

—La pobre aún sigue deprimida por lo de su Swanna, por lo qué apenas sale y se queda la mayor parte del tiempo encerrada en su habitación en el palacio con suerte para ir a comer. He estado tratado de hacer que salgo un poco, pero lamentablemente no he tenido éxito hasta ahora.

—Me pregunto si hay algo que se pueda hacer...

—No lo sé Arthur. Pero estoy seguro que debe haber algo para que salga y socialice un poco más. A decir verdad... igual hay que reconocer que las cosas han estado un tanto aburridas desde que volvimos a una rutina normal...

—¡No me digas que prefieres volver a estar allá fuera con los pokemón salvajes!

—¡No, no estoy diciendo eso Arthur! ¡No me malinterpretes! ¡Sólo estoy diciendo que podríamos hacer algo divertido para romper la rutina como una fiesta o algo así!

—¿Una fiesta? ¿Cómo qué clase de fiesta? —preguntó Arthur extrañado.

—¡No lo sé! ¡Cómo una fiesta de cumpleaños por ejemplo! ¿No sabes si alguno de los que conocemos está de cumpleaños pronto?

—¿Cumpleaños? No lo se... Aunque espera un momento... parece que dentro de dos semanas Brendan está de cumpleaños.

—¿Acaso Brendan dices? ¡Perfecto! ¡Entonces organicémosle una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa a Brendan, e invitemos a todo el mundo para que venga a divertirse! ¡A lo mejor incluso con eso podemos hacer que Ángela salga un poco!

—Pero Andrés... ¿No es eso acaso un tanto precipitado?

—¡¿Precipitado?! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Según lo que dices todavía tenemos dos semana para prepararnos! ¡No te preocupes Arthur, que yo me encargo de organizar todo! ¡Tú tan solo espera y verás que podemos organizar una fiesta inolvidable! ¿Cuántos años cumple Brendan?

—Si no estoy mal, creo que quince...

—¡Oh, así que es una fiesta quinceañera más encima! Esto va a estar muy bueno... ¡Tendré que esforzarme aún más todavía! Es más... creo que ya tengo un par de ideas en la cabeza... ¡Nos vemos más tarde Arthur, que debo empezar a organizar todo! —dijo mientras se levantaba de la banca y se iba corriendo a alguna parte.

Arthur no pudo evitar largarse a reír del entusiasmo que mostraba Andrés.

* * *

—Ojalá no se le ocurra algo demasiado alocado... —pensó con una leve sonrisa.

—Por Arceus, aún no puedo creer que estamos aquí... ¡Es en verdad alucinante! —exclamó Claudia mirando a las personas, edificios y tiendas repletas de gente a sus alrededores.

—Si... después de haber estado más de un mes allá fuera luchando por nuestras vidas tras la remoción de los limitadores, es increíble que todavía exista un lugar como este en donde las personas y los pokemón puedan vivir vidas normales —respondió Nick.

Nick y Claudia se encontraban juntos sentados en una mesa tomándose un refresco delante de una fuente de soda.

—Haber estado allá afuera y ahora aquí... es como haber despertado de una pesadilla... Menos mal que tuvimos suerte de poder encontrarnos con la expedición del Reino Espejismo, o quien sabe lo que nos hubiese ocurrido... —reflexionó Claudia.

Los dos se habían conocido en Pueblo Lavacalda cuando había ocurrido la remoción de los limitadores. En donde se habían quedado ahí y ayudado a proteger a los supervivientes del pueblo con sus pokemón hasta que se habían encontrado con la expedición militar proveniente del Reino Espejismo que los rescató y llevó hasta donde se encontraban actualmente.

Delante de ellos, se encontraba un pequeño parque en donde varias personas aprovechaban de pasar un tiempo de calidad junto a sus seres queridos tales como Stephanie, sus padre y los pokemón de ella. Los cuales provenían de Ciudad Portual y habían venido con la caravana de Ciudad Petalia. En donde a la vez se veían a varios grupos de niños jugar entre ellos, en donde en medio uno de ellos se encontraba Max, el hijo de Norman, jugando con los demás niños de su edad que había conocido con el paso del tiempo tales como Natalie, una de las hermanas que la caravana de Petalia había rescatada de unos Slakings, los tres chicos de la Escuela de Entrenadores de Ciudad Férrica Kenny, Tommy, Anita y Thatcher. El cual este último había venido al Reino Espejismo junto a su hermana Alyssa con ellos desde Villa Brumosa. Cerca de los niños, se encontraban sus pokemon jugando, entre ellos Jirachi. Los cuales eran vigilados de manera responsable por la Gardevoir de Max y su hermano salvaje Gallade.

—Al menos los niños tienen un lugar donde pueden ser felices y olvidarse un momento de los problemas del mundo exterior. Ningún niño se merece tener que crecer en un lugar como el de allá afuera... —comentó Claudia observándolos a la distancia.

—Te encuentro toda la razón —le respondió Nick tomándose un sorbo de su bebida. —Nadie, especialmente los niños.

Mientras los dos miraban a los niños jugar en el parque, Claudia pudo notar como Jirachi se había fijado en ella y este la había saludado con la mano a la distancia. Ella con una sonrisa le regresó el saludo. Desde que los dos se habían conocido se habían vuelto bastante cercanos. Especialmente después de que ella le cantase la canción que había conocido de Max y su hermana May la primera vez que se habían visto.

—Qué raro se me hace ver que eres amiga de un pokemón legendario... —Opinó Nick.

—Si... puede ser que a lo mejor al principio lo haya sido... Pero la verdad es que al final pienso que no importa ¿No son acaso todos ellos pokemón sean legendarios o no? Lo importante es que Jirachi haya podido reencontrarse con Max. Debió de haber sido duro para él haber tenido que estar despierto solo una semana cada mil años... Imagínate tener que despertar y que cada vez que lo hicieras, todo lo conocías previamente ha desaparecido o cambiado radicalmente. Yo no creo que hubiese podido soportar aquello en su lugar —sentenció ella terminándose su bebida —. Es más, el pobrecito no parece más que un niño pequeño...

— _Puede que a lo mejor parezca pequeño, tierno e inocente_ —pensó Nick—. _Pero no hay que olvidarse lo que hizo allá en el centro pokemón y que se vaporizó a varios Metagross en el proceso..._

Durante algunos instantes, se formó un silencio incómodo entre ellos, hasta que finalmente Nick decidió tomar la iniciativa.

—Ya han pasado unos días desde que llegamos aquí... ¿No habrás olvidado lo último que hablamos antes de llegar al Reino Espejismo? —preguntó Nick seriamente.

Claudia suspiró.

—Aún debo hacerlo Nick, ya no puedo seguir huyendo...

Ella miró en dirección al Palacio Real.

—Debo hablar con él... —se dijo así misma decidida.

* * *

—¡Muchas gracias por la invitación a comer junto a ustedes! ¡Quien habría pensado que usted cocinara tan bien! —le agradeció Jennifer al profesor Birch.

—¡Oh, no es nada Jennifer! Cuando eres la única persona mayor de la casa, uno se ve obligado a adaptarse como sea. —respondió Birch con falsa modestia.

Jennifer se encontraba en la habitación del palacio que compartían el Profesor Birch y su hijo Brendan, uno de los amigos de Arthur. La cual incluía a diferencia de muchas, incluía una pequeña cocina y una mesa que habían adaptado como comedor. Ella originalmente era de Kanto y pertenecía a la familia Joy, pero había venido a ver a una pariente en Hoenn cuando había ocurrido la remoción de los limitadores y había sido rescatada por la Caravana de Petalia.

—Por cierto papá ¿Cómo están los pokemón que trajiste del laboratorio? ¿Has podido encontrar a alguno de sus dueños en el reino? —preguntó Brendan.

—Los pokemón aún siguen guardados en hibernación en sus pokeballs, pero lamentablemente no he podido encontrar a sus entrenadores aquí. Muy pocos de ellos son de aquí, y el reino se encuentra demasiado aislado de las rutas que normalmente toman los entrenadores de la región. Por lo que lamentablemente no ha habido suerte hasta el momento.

—Oh, es una pena... —comentó Jennifer—. ¿Qué es lo que sucederá con ellos?

—Creo que mientras no encontremos a alguno de sus entrenadores, no conviene sacarlos del estado de hibernación en el que se encuentran. Como son demasiados, sería muy difícil poder mantenerlos a todos. Además, imagínate la sorpresa que se llevarían cuando salgan de sus pokeballs y vieran la situación en la que se encuentran después de la remoción de los limitadores y con el destino de sus entrenadores incierto. Y teniendo en cuenta la situación afuera del reino, es muy probable que muchos de ellos no vuelvan a verlos...

—Pobres... me imagino lo difícil que debe ser para para ellos... —comentó la joven Joy.

—Pero aún así papá ¡No pueden estar para siempre allí encerrados en sus pokeballs! —opinó Brendan—Algún día tienen que salir y enfrentar al mundo como se encuentra como lo hemos tenido que hacer todos.

—Lo sé hijo... pero no estoy seguro si este es el mejor momento, aunque admito que tienes razón: Algún día van a tener que salir.

—Bueno, ya se está haciendo tarde. Creo que será mejor que regrese con mi parentela.

—Como quieras Jennifer. Recuerda que donde sea que estemos, puedes siempre sentirte como en casa.

—¡Adiós profesor, adiós Brendan! ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Entonces tras salir y cerrar la puerta, padre e hijo quedaron a solas.

—Me pregunto cómo deben de ser las reuniones familiares de las Joy... —se preguntó Birch.

—Una pesadilla me imagino... —contestó Brendan—. Pero al final me imagino que después de verlas tanto todo el tiempo uno termina por aprender a cómo diferenciarlas. Me imagino que a estas alturas ya podría identificarla a Jennifer de otras Joy de su edad. Un momento... ¡¿Acaso estás insinuando algo?! —le preguntó incómodo.

—¡No, no es nada, en serio! —negó Birch, aunque en el fondo sabía que desde que los dos se habían conocido se habían vuelto bastante cercanos—. _Aunque quien sabe, como están las cosas a lo mejor termino asistiendo a una en algún en algún momento..._

Tras salir, Jennifer comenzó a caminar por los oscuros pasillos del palacio debido a la hora, de regreso a su habitación que compartía con las demás Joy con las cuales se había reunido con el paso del tiempo. Pero mientras más avanzaba, sentía cada vez más que algo se encontraba siguiéndola y observándola. Hasta el punto que no resistió más y se dio la vuelta para encarar al que la acechaba.

—¡¿Quién está ahí?! ¡Salga en este mismo instante!

Una voz le respondió.

—Tranquila Jennifer, soy yo —dijo una voz conocida.

Entonces de en medio de las sombras salió un chico que vestía ropa anticuada incluyendo sombrero de copa y una máscara de Dusclops. En donde atrás suyo, un pokemón de la misma especie que su máscara lo acompañaba. Jennifer suspiró aliviada.

—Ah, eres tú Fantasma ¡Pero por favor no me vuelvas a seguir de esa manera que casi me infarto! Además... ¡¿Desde cuándo que me estás siguiendo?!

—Perdóneme Jennifer, solamente estaba caminando por ahí metido en mis asuntos cuando te vi entrar donde Brendan y su padre. Así que me quedé esperando hasta que salieras para escoltarte de regreso. Que no podía permitirme que alguna clase de maleante quisiese aprovecharse de ti en medio de la oscuridad de la noche.

El Fantasma, aunque su verdadero nombre era Timmy Grimm, era un ex-coordinador pokemón que habían rescatado de Pueblo Verdegal la expedición del Reino Espejismo a la cual Jennifer había acompañado. Y que desde entonces, parecía haber desarrollado alguna clase de capricho por ella.

—Fantasma, agradezco tu preocupación... ¡Pero no era necesario que estuvieses acechándome de esa forma! ¡La próxima vez tan sólo acércate y dímelo en vez de andarte escondiendo que casi creí que tú eras un desconocido que me seguía!

—Está bien, perdóneme, me asegurare que así sea para la próxima ocasión.

Entonces los dos comenzaron a caminar juntos mientras el Dusclops de el Fantasma se aseguraba que no hubiese gente sospechosa cerca.

—Bueno, ya estamos aquí Jennifer ¡Nos vemos mañana y que tengas dulces sueños! ¡Y no te preocupes por nada que El Fantasma siempre estará aquí para protegerte! —mencionó mientras se despedía para luego fundirse en medio de la oscuridad junto con su pokemón como auténticos fantasmas.

Jennifer recordó cuando en medio de los combates en Pueblo Verdegal a él se le había caído la máscara de Dusclops y había revelado su verdadero yo: Un chico aterrado y asustado que no podía mostrarse ante los demás sin su máscara. Por lo que había oído de los supervivientes de Pueblo Verdegal, había perdido a toda su familia y quizás por eso es que escondía su cara.

— _No sé cómo es que lo voy a hacer. Pero de alguna forma Timmy, me aseguraré de que puedas mostrar tu verdadero rostro en lugar de seguir escondiéndote detrás de El Fantasma._ —pensó ella.

* * *

Claudia se acercó nerviosa a la habitación de Arthur, y armándose de valor por unos instantes, tocó la puerta. No hubo respuesta. Volvió a intentarlo, pero tampoco nadie contestó.

— _Parece que todavía no llega..._

—¿Claudia, que haces? ¿Me estabas buscando? —preguntó una voz atrás suyo.

Ella se dio vuelta a un costado y vio que efectivamente era Arthur.

—Este... si ¿Qué hacías afuera tan tarde?

—Fui a cenar con Alyssa, su abuelo y su hermano. Nos quedamos conversando un buen rato, pasó el tiempo y eso básicamente ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Claudia reconoció el nombre. La había visto un par de veces a lo lejos y muchas se la podía ver con Arthur. Lo que los había vuelto comidilla de cotilleos últimamente.

—Quería qué... habláramos...

—¿De qué?

—Adivina...

Arthur creyó adivinar a lo que se estaba refiriendo, sintió que le bajaba un escalofrío por la espalda y finalmente frunció el ceño.

—¿Es de lo que yo me imagino?

Ella no respondió y tan solo apartó la mirada

—Está bien... espera que ya abro la puerta...

Arthur sacó las llaves de su habitación, la abrió, encendió las luces y la invitó a pasar.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —preguntó apático.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Por lo que simplemente se sentó en un sillón y ella lo hizo en un asiento delante de él.

—Bien ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?

—Arthur... ya no aguanto más esto... Quiero que hablemos de lo que sucedió hace siete años atrás...

Él la miró seriamente.

—Te escucho...

—Primero, quiero pedirte perdón por no haber hablado del tema en todo este tiempo...

—¿Hablado? ¡Claudia! ¡Desapareciste por siete años de Petalia en los que no volví a verte! ¡¿Cómo es que podríamos haber hablado si nunca estuviste?!

—Lo sé... segundo, perdóname por no haberte ayudado cuando debí haberlo hecho...

—¡Me dejaste abandonado cuando más lo necesitaba! —le gritó furioso.

—¡Lo sé también! ¡Cuando te enfureciste con esos matones que te estaban molestando porque siempre debía estarte protegiendo y golpeaste a su líder, todos empezaron a pegarte y me aterroricé completamente! ¡Hice lo que pude para intentar detenerlos, pero simplemente no pude! Entre en pánico Arthur... en verdad pensaba que ellos te iban a matar de tantos golpes y no pude soportar la sensación de perder el control en ese momento cuando siempre lo había podido hacer...

—¿A qué te refieres? —se preguntó Arthur extrañado.

—¿Recuerdas cuando Andrés y yo habíamos prometido siempre protegerte de los matones cuando te molestaran? Hasta ese momento, siempre habíamos podido disuadirlos y me sentía capaz de manejar cualquier situación. Pero cuando no pude en ese momento, por algún motivo me desesperé y perdí el control de mi misma. Fue igual que en la batalla contra los Metagross. Cuando te vi cargar de esa forma contra ellos totalmente expuesto, fue como volver a estar allí de nuevo pensando que te iban a matar, Arthur... De nuevo perdí el control de mi misma y me tuvieron que sacar de de ahí histérica...

Ahora Arthur entendía lo que le había dicho Hagen tras la batalla que a ella le había dado un ataque de nervios. No tenía idea que le había sucedido lo mismo hace siete años atrás. Y por lo visto, lo que le había tenido había sido mucho más que mero miedo y la había afectado profundamente.

—Lo que te ocurrió en la batalla y hace siete años atrás... ¿Fue un ataque de pánico?

—Sí, Arthur... Fue el haberlo tenido, impidiéndome poder ayudarte y cumplir mi promesa lo que me avergonzó e hizo no poder encararte por todo este tiempo... Y la culpa de ese día me ha estado atormentando por dentro durante todos estos años...

—Claudia... no tenía idea de lo que te había ocurrido en ese momento, pero tengo algo que decirte. Cuando dije que me habías abandonado cuando más lo necesitaba, no me estaba refiriendo a que dejaste que esos matones me golpearan ¡No fue por eso! ¡Estoy enojado contigo porque nunca fuiste a verme cuando estaba hospitalizado! ¡Eras la única amiga que tenía aparte de Andrés, Claudia! ¡Los dos eran muy importantes para mí! ¡Y justo cuando más los necesitaba, desapareciste y si no hubiese sido por Andrés y mis padres, habría quedado completamente solo! ¡¿No lo ves?! ¡Aunque me hubiesen golpeado y hospitalizado, si me hubieses ido a visitar aunque sea una sola vez, no estaría enojado contigo!

—Pero... ¿No estás enojado conmigo porque te fallé en mi promesa como amiga?

—¡Claudia! ¡¿Cómo voy a estar enojado contigo por eso?! ¡Eras tú sola contra ellos y eran muchos! ¡Si hubieses intentado hacer más, lo más probable era que no te hubiesen hecho caso porque eras una chica, o te podrían haber incluso pegado a ti también por interferir! ¡Sería demasiado insensible e irracional de mi parte culparte por eso! No Claudia... te he odiado todo este tiempo porque te consideraba una amiga y me dejaste en esa cama de hospital para irte de viaje como entrenadora pokemón... ¡Pensé que ya no te importaba y que me habías abandonado! ¡¿Cómo acaso querías que no pensara otra cosa?!

Ella entonces comenzó a llorar.

—Perdóname Arthur... Perdóname por haber sido tan estúpida y no haberme dado cuenta antes de aquello... Estaba tan obsesionada por lo que me pasó en ese momento que no pensé que lo más dolorosa para ti había sido otra cosa. Si tan solo pudiese viajar en el tiempo para evitar que hubiese ocurrido, por Arceus... Aunque sea tan sólo para tragarme el orgullo y haberte ido a visitar... Ahora ya no sé qué hacer Arthur... lo que hice fue terrible y entendería que me odiases y no quisieras perdonarme —ella sollozó—. No valgo nada, soy una basura de persona y no merezco nada...

Arthur no pudo evitar verla con pena. Ya que todas maneras, ella había sido su única amiga aparte de Andrés y no podía evitar recordar los buenos momentos que los tres habían pasado juntos. Además, podía ver que claramente que ella había estado sufrido por la culpa y el remordimiento todos estos años tanto o incluso más que el.

— _Ella era tan sólo una niña pequeña en ese entonces al igual que yo... En donde éramos todos pequeños, inmaduros y cometíamos errores estúpidos todo el tiempo... Además, han paso tantos años y estoy cansado... cansado de vivir así con este odio en mi interior... Mírala... ¿En verdad vale la pena seguir así? ¿No será mejor hacer borrón y cuenta nueva?_ —pensó.

Arthur se levantó del sillón y se hincó delante de ella.

—No digas eso Claudia: tú no eres una basura. Es más, eres y siempre has sido una persona muy importante para mí. Durante todos estos años he estado enojado contigo, es cierto. Pero también una parte de mía siempre a añorado este reencuentro para descubrir las respuestas de lo que sucedió aquel día y poder regresar a la normalidad. De poder regresar a ser amigos como en los viejos tiempos junto con Andrés...

—¡Pero te herí Arthur, te hice daño! —sollozó ella. — ¡¿Cómo puedes perdonarme después de lo que te hice?! No lo merezco Arthur... he sido una mala persona y no merezco perdón...

Arthur tomó una de sus mejillas con una mano y elevó su rostro para que ella lo mirase cara a cara. Permitiéndole ver sus ojos violeta hinchados y llenos de lágrimas.

—Escúchame y préstame atención Claudia. Estás equivocada y pienso demostrarlo diciéndotelo: Te perdono. Te perdono porque quiero olvidar el pasado y quiero que volvamos a ser amigos.

Entonces ella no pudo contener más la emoción y lo abrazó apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho.

—No... no puede simplemente hacerlo así de fácil... No es posible... No lo merezco... —musitaba Claudia entre sollozos que muchas veces se perdían en medio de su llanto.

—Tranquila Claudia, todo está bien... No me importa si no eres capaz de aceptarlo, por lo que seguiré entendiéndolo hasta que lo hagas: Te perdono, te perdono...

Porque muchas veces, es más difícil perdonarse a sí mismo que perdonar al prójimo. En donde Arthur consideraba que este momento marcaría el comienzo de muchas cosas buenas de aquí en adelante.

* * *

 **Espero que le hayan gustado las referencias a la VI Generación de Pokemon, especialmente de los remakes de Rubí y Zafiro. Que con el paso del tiempo, lo más probable es que vaya agregando los contenidos de nuevos juegos y generaciones de la serie ya que buena parte de esta historia se escribe sobre la marcha. También, como muchos de mis lectores más veteranos se podrán haber dado cuenta, me hice el esfuerzo de resumir y explicar muchos detallas de los sucesos acontecidos en partes anteriores y sus personajes para que los nuevos lectores o personas que se hayan olvidado de estos no se sientan tan perdidos.**


	2. Pelea de Gallos

**Saludos a todos, feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo atrasado. Ya han llegado mis vacaciones, por lo que debería tener más tiempo para escribir. Pero lamentáblemente, este verano coincide con mi práctica profesional. En donde tendre que trabajar a tiempo completo el verano entero salvo los fin de semana hasta marzo. Por lo que pido disculpas de antemano si este verano no publico tantos capítulos como en años anteriores. Pero aún así, trataré dehacer el mayor esfuerzo posible.**

* * *

 **Pelea de Gallos**

 **25 de Septiembre**

—Y bien Hansen ¿Qué es lo que me has conseguido al respecto? —preguntó Su Majestad, el Rey Albert del Reino Espejismo al general Hansen de las Fuerzas Armadas de su nación. En donde los dos se encontraban en el despacho privado del rey en su palacio.

—Su majestad, tengo aquí mismo los resultados preliminares. En donde se realizaron pruebas tanto a los soldados como a los civiles que los acompañaron en las expediciones de búsqueda y rescate de supervivientes. Y también a ciudadanos de nuestro reino —respondió el general mientras depositaba sobre el escritorio una serie de carpetas con documentos e informes—. Los cuales empiezan a aclarar de a poco lo que ocurrió en esta supuesta "remoción de limitadores humanos".

—Lo escucho general.

—Muy bien... —prosiguió Hansen mientras abría y leía uno de los archivos. —Los resultados de los análisis médicos muestran que gran parte de los integrantes que participaron en las expediciones de búsqueda y rescate, tanto militares como civiles, mostraron capacidades físicas y cognitivas incrementadas muchas más veces de lo normal. Estas incluyen características tales como fuerza, resistencia, velocidad, coordinación, etc. En donde también se detectó un incremento en la actividad neuronal, especialmente en las áreas mencionadas anteriormente, incluidas la de los cinco sentidos básicos. En resumen, muchos de estos cambios recuerdan en gran medida a los de la remoción de los limitadores de los pokemón.

—Y estos cambios... ¿Han afectado a todos de la misma forma? —preguntó el rey intrigado. —Debo admitir que últimamente me siento con mucha mayor vitalidad que antes, pero que además de oír, ver y sentir mucho mejor que antes, no me siento particularmente más fuerte o veloz...

—Por lo visto no su majestad. El motivo sigue siendo un misterio, pero se tienen algunas teorías al respecto. Se cree que a diferencia de los pokemón, esta remoción de los limitadores ha sido selectiva, por decirlo de alguna manera.

—¿A qué se refiere con "selectiva"?

—Me explico. Por ejemplo, todos los soldados que participaron en la última expedición militar mostraron un enorme incremento en sus habilidades de combate. Muchos de los cuales presentan ahora un nivel que es comparable o incluso superior al de nuestros comandos y fuerzas especiales. Mientras que los soldados que se quedaron en el reino igual presentaron un incremento, pero no al mismo nivel que los que salieron afuera. En el caso de los civiles, todos los que se vieron obligados a combatir junto a nuestros soldados presentaron un súbito aumento en su habilidad para manejar armas de fuego y luchar, pero nunca al mismo nivel que nuestros soldados.

—O sea... ¿Me está diciendo que estas mejoras afectaron selectivamente a las personas de acuerdo a su nivel de entrenamiento y a las necesidades que experimentaban en el momento? —trató de adivinar el rey.

—Correcto, eso es lo que parece ser actualmente. Todos los sujetos analizados mostraron un incremento en sus capacidades tanto físicas como mentales de acuerdo a la situación en la cual se encontraban, talentos, habilidades, entrenamiento, etc. Las variables son muchas. Por ejemplo, la mayor parte de nuestros civiles en el reino no mostraron un incremento en sus habilidades de combate a diferencia de los soldados o los supervivientes que los acompañaban. Pero en su lugar la capacidad productiva y el rendimiento laboral de estos en sus respectivos trabajos si lo hizo de forma significativa.

Esto le hizo recordar una frase en latín al rey.

—"Suum cuique", "a cada uno lo suyo".

—Esa podría ser una buena forma de describirlo, su majestad. Incluso entre los civiles que acompañaron a las expediciones mostraron grandes variaciones en sus cambios de acuerdo a quienes eran, si combatieron o no, o incluso el estado emocional en el que se encontraban. Por lo que nuestros médicos y psicólogos proponen que debe de haber importante factor psicológico en la forma que se manifestaron los cambios.

—Y bien ¿Qué se sabe al respecto de las personas que ahora pueden hablar con los pokemón?

—Lamentablemente, eso sigue siendo un misterio todavía sin una explicación clara. Lo único que se sabe es que sólo los entrenadores o las personas que poseen y presentan un lazo emocional con sus pokemón pueden entenderlos. No solamente los suyos, sino que todo el resto tanto salvajes como de otros entrenadores.

—Entiendo... ¿Algo más, general?

—Esto, si... hay una última cosa... Que a primera vista puede parecer poco relevante pero ha vuelto loco a nuestros científicos.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Usted conoce acerca de bayas, su majestad? Que aparte de servir de alimento, muchos entrenadores pokemón las utilizan en sus combates por sus propiedades beneficiosas.

—Si... algo he oído...

—Pues bien, muchas de sus propiedades se manifiestan sólo en los pokemón. Ya que solamente ellos presentan las enzimas y demás procesos metabólicos necesarios para aprovechar todos sus componentes. El caso es que han aparecido últimamente reportes de personas que han ingerido bayas, y que estas han empezado a manifestar los efectos que sólo se veían anteriormente en los pokemón...

—¡¿Me está diciendo General que estos cambios no sólo están afectado nuestros cuerpos, sino que también están alterado nuestra propia bioquímica?!

—Por eso su majestad, es que se encuentran tan consternados. Las implicaciones de esto son muy amplias y abren muchos misterios acerca de nuestros propios cuerpos. Ya que nuestros científicos no saben si estos cambios se deben mutaciones genéticas causadas por la remoción de estos "limitadores humanos", expresión de genes reprimidos, epigenética modificada, etc. Lo único que se puede asegurar alteza, es que si esta crisis llega a pasar, habrán muchas publicaciones y discusiones al respecto en la comunidad científica. Eso es todo.

—Muchas gracias General, puede retirarse entonces.

El general Hansen procedió a recoger los documentos que había traído, se despidió de su rey con una reverencia y procedió a salir del despacho. El rey Albert giró su silla y procedió a mirar a través del ventanal atrás suyo que le permitía contemplar su reino.

— _¡Pero por Arceus! ¿Qué nos está ocurriendo? Sea quien sea que haya causado estos cambios, debe de ser un amigo o un aliado ya que claramente esto nos beneficia... ¿Pero quién podrá ser? Lo único claro es que necesitaremos de estos y de toda la ayuda posible si es que queremos sobrevivir..._ —pensó.

* * *

—¿Qué más puedo decir? ¡Felicidades a los dos por finalmente dejar sus diferencias atrás y reconciliarse! —felicitó Nick a Arthur y a Claudia.

Los tres se encontraban sentados en la misma fuente de soda junto al parque en la cual Nick y Claudia solían reunirse tras haber llegado al Reino Espejismo.

—Bueno, ya era hora ¿No? —contestó Arthur—. Al final eso ocurrió hace tanto tiempo que ya no valía la pena seguir. Además de que al fin pudimos aclarar los detalles que no conocíamos los dos, y de todas formas, el mérito se lo merece Claudia ya que ella fue la que decidió tomar la iniciativa. Porque la verdad, no estoy seguro si yo hubiese sido capaz de hacerlo.

Claudia se sintió un tanto abochornada ante el halago.

—¡Vamos, que tampoco es para tanto! Ya que de todas maneras, fui yo la responsable de haber ocasionado todo eso y era mi responsabilidad.

—Aún así, fue muy valiente de tu parte. Siempre he considerado que tú has sido la más valiente y fuerte de los tres, incluso más que Andrés. —aseguró Arthur.

—¡Oh, vamos Arthur! No es para tanto... —respondió ella aún más avergonzada.

—Aunque es una lástima que Andrés todavía no quiera hablar ¿No? Para que así los tres puedan volver a ser los viejos amigos de antes. —Añadió Nick.

—Sí... —contestó Claudia suspirando algo deprimida— Aunque entiendo si no quisiera hacerlo...

—Tranquila Claudia —respondió Arthur tratando de animarla—. Al final tarde o temprano tendrá que reconocer y aceptar que he decidido ya no seguir guardándote rencor, y que ya no vale la pena seguir estando enojado.

—Eso espero... —respondió ella dirigiendo su mirada lánguida en dirección al parque que tenían al lado. —Un momento... parece que está sucediendo algo en el parque. —mencionó intrigada.

—¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó Nick mientras miraba al parque también.

Nick pudo notar que se estaba formando un círculo tanto de personas como de algunos pokemón alrededor de dos figuras. Las cuales haciendo un poco más de esfuerzo, pudo ver que eras dos Blaziken.

—Un momento... ¿No son esos dos Bruce y Rose? Parece que se están mirando hostilmente...

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó ella.

—¡Vamos Claudia, debemos saber lo que les pasa! —Insistió Arthur preocupado mientras se levantaba de la mesa y comenzaba a correr en dirección al parque.

—¡Espera que ya voy! —respondió Claudia mientras se levantaba y lo seguiía.

Los dos corrieron hacia el parque y se acercaron al grupo de gente formada alrededor de sus Blaziken, viendo ambos a varias caras conocidas en el proceso.

—¡¿Que está ocurriendo aquí?! —Preguntó Arthur en dirección a Max que estaba junto con Jirachi y sus demás pokemón, además de Brendan, Jennifer, Alyssa y su hermano Thatcher.

—No lo sabemos... —respondió Max—. Todo andaba bien hasta que los dos empezaron a mirarse seriamente, se acercaron y empezaron a discutir...

—¿Discutir de qué? —preguntó Claudia.

—¿Acaso vas a seguir llamándome polluelo? —preguntó Bruce serio y molesto a Rose.

—¿Y por qué no debería seguir haciéndolo? Si es la pura verdad. —respondió la hembra Blaziken con los brazos cruzados confiada y segura—. Comparado conmigo, tú no eres más que un polluelo recién salido del cascarón.

Bruce se puso firme y adoptó una pose de combate.

—¡Retráctate ahora mismo de eso o conocerás mis puños, Rose! ¡Ya he esperado demasiado tiempo y es hora que tengamos nuestro combate!

—¡Hey, hey! ¡Aguarden un momento los dos! ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?! —Exigió saber Claudia.

—¡Detente Bruce! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Nunca antes te había visto comportarte de esa manera?! —exigió saber Arthur también.

Bruce miró con el rabillo del ojo a Arthur antes de seguir observando firmemente a Rose.

—Desde que nos conocimos, Rose se la ha pasado tratándome de manera irrespetuosa llamándome polluelo. Y entonces, a partir de ese momento, he estado buscando la oportunidad de demostrarle lo equivocada que está ¡Y ahora ese momento ha llegado! —contestó determinado.

—¡Un momento! ¡¿Toda esta pelea es nada más porque ella te dice polluelo?! —preguntó Arthur incrédulo.

—¡Rose! ¡¿Es verdad lo que él dice?! ¡¿Por qué no me has dicho nada de esto hasta ahora?!

—¡Por supuesto que es cierto! ¿Y sobre por qué no he dicho nada? Porque simplemente es un problema entre los dos y nada de lo que deberías preocuparte, Claudia —contestó ella adoptando una posición de combate también—. Es más, me he asegurado de ir aplazando nuestro combate hasta que todos estuviesen a salvo aquí en el Reino Espejismo. Cuando nuestra ayuda no fuese tan necesaria a pesar de la insistencia de este polluelo tan impaciente. Pero la verdad, ahora que lo pienso... Hace tiempo que tenía ganas de tener un combate serio y poner en su lugar a otro Blaziken... —musitó ella relamiéndose.

La situación parecía ponerse cada vez más seria y los dos Blaziken parecían estar a punto de comenzar a pelear en medio del parque lleno de gente y otros pokemón asustados que no tenían nada que ver con lo que pasaba.

—¡¿Alguien sabe lo que pasa?! ¡Rápido antes que terminen haciéndole daño a alguien! —imploró Arthur desesperado.

—¡Arthur, creo saber lo que les pasa! —respondió Brendan —¡Alguna vez oí decir a mi padre que los Blaziken son criaturas sociales muy competitivas! ¡En donde viven en manadas y suelen pelear entre ellos para establecer jerarquías y relaciones de dominancia! ¡Quizás los dos desean pelear en el fondo para poder establecer quién manda sobre el otro!

Tras oír esto, Nick tuvo una idea y dio un paso hacia adelante, avanzando hacia los dos Blaziken e interponiéndose entre los dos con los brazos y manos extendidas hacia ellos.

—¡Haber, haber! ¡Un momento los dos! ¡No pueden simplemente ponerse a pelear aquí! ¡Esto ya no es como en los viejos tiempos en donde los pokemón podían pelear en cualquier parte! ¡Si lo hacen, harán un tremendo alboroto, asustaran a todo el mundo, alguien podría salir herido, la policía podría llegar a tratar de detenerlos o incluso algo peor! ¡Es más, hasta incluso podrían llegar expulsarnos del reino! ¿O acaso a alguno de ustedes le gustaría que le sucediese aquello a Arthur o a Claudia? ¡Así que cálmense los dos y escúchenme!

Los dos Blaziken continuaron mirándose fijamente sin mover ningún solo músculo, habiendo una tensión en el aire tan densa entre los dos que hasta parecía poder observarse a simple vista. Hasta que finalmente, los dos desistieron y relajaron sus posturas.

Arthur, Claudia y los demás suspiraron aliviados.

—Muy bien... así está mucho mejor... —Expresó Nick bajando las brazos— ¡Ahora escuchen! ¡Quizás esto es muy importante para los dos y posiblemente seguirán buscando una oportunidad para combatir aún en contra de nuestra opinión! ¡Así que propongo que ustedes puedan luchar, pero en algún lugar en donde no puedan hacerle daño a nadie ni causar un revuelo!

—¡¿Qué?! —contestaron todos al unísono.

—¡Nick! ¡¿Estás hablando en serio?! — preguntó Claudia

—¡Arthur! ¿Conoces algún sitio en donde puedan pelear tranquilos los dos? —preguntó Nick.

—Este... bueno... Conozco un sitio el cual Batuo y yo planeábamos utilizar cuando continuáramos con mi entrenamiento que está lejos de la ciudad... Pero Nick... ¿En verdad crees que es inteligente hacer esto? Los limitadores ya no están, y podrían fácilmente hacerse daño o incluso matarse...

—¿Matarnos? —preguntó Rose soltando un bufido— A mi no me interesa que el polluelo muera, tan solo deseo poner en su lugar.

—Lo mismo digo, tan solo quiero demostrarle que simplemente no puede estar faltándome el respeto. —contestó Bruce.

Arthur y Claudia se miraron indecisos.

—¡Escuchen! —dijo Nick acercándose a ambos— Entiendo que a ustedes no les guste esta idea, a mí tampoco me gusta... ¡Pero si Brendan tiene razón, sus instintos los obligarán a luchar hasta que el deseo de establecer dominancia sea satisfecho! ¡Lo sé por mi tiempo con el Profesor Elm en Johto! Así que lo que sugiero es dejarlos pelear, asegurarnos de que ninguno de los dos se hagan demasiado daño en el proceso y terminar de inmediato con este asuntos ¿Me siguen?

Los dos bajaron la mirada pensativos.

—Si no hay otra opción... —musitó Arthur.

—Entonces no queda más que hacerlo. —contestó Claudia asintiendo.

—Bien, ahora Arthur ¿En donde decías que estaba aquel sitio que mencionabas?

* * *

Momentos más tarde, todos se encontraban en un prado cercano a un bosque alejado de la ciudad y del palacio del Reino Espejismo. En medio de este, se encontraban Bruce y Rose, y lejos a una distancia segura se encontraba el resto.

—¿Seguro que desean estar aquí? Esto podría tornarse peligroso... —Preguntó Arthur.

—¡Yo quiero quedarme a ver, Arthur! —respondió Thatcher— ¡Desde hace mucho tiempo que quería ver un combate entre un pokemón tuyo y el de otro entrenador! ¡Y ante cualquier problema, Minum y Plusle me pueden proteger a mí y a mi hermana.

Entonces los dos pequeños pokemón asintieron de acuerdo.

—¡Por supuesto! —dijeron ambos pokemón eléctricos.

—¡Pienso lo mismo que Thatcher, Arthur! —contestó Max— ¡Prometo no meterme en problemas, y que de todas formas Gardevoir, Gallade y mis otros pokemón pueden ayudarnos en caso de que algo salga mal!

—Y tú Alyssa... ¿Segura que quieres estar aquí? — le preguntó Arthur preocupado por ella.

—Si mi hermano quiere quedarse aquí, no puedo simplemente dejarlo solo. Además, tengo a mi Magnemite conmigo ante cualquier cosa —le aseguró ella.

—¿Jennifer?

—Creo que mientras esté con Brendan sus pokemón y mi Chansey, estaré a salvo. No te preocupes por mí Arthur.

—¿Así que te quieres quedar a mirar, eh Brendan? —preguntó Arthur finalmente.

—Sí, la verdad es que tengo curiosidad de ver de nuevo a Bruce en un combate pokemón. Tu sabes, Nick y yo lo conocemos desde incluso antes que fuera un Blaziken cuando te acompañamos.

—Bueno, entonces ¿Como se supone que va a ser la cosa? ¿Van a pelear ellos dos solos o les vamos a dar órdenes como lo hacíamos en los viejos tiempos? —preguntó Claudia.

—¡Nada de órdenes, Claudia! ¡Esto es algo exclusivamente entre los dos! —exclamó Rose a la distancia.

—¡Así es, de solo los dos y nadie más! —confirmó Bruce.

Nick dio otro paso al frente, juntó las manos en su boca y gritó hacia los dos.

—¡Tan solo les pido que no utilicen ningún ataque peligroso como fuego, o cualquier otro que le pueda hacer un daño irreparable al Reino Espejismo! ¡No podemos permitirnos meternos en un problema con las autoridades!

—¡Descuiden, nos asegurarnos de no hacerlo! — aseguró Bruce.

—¡No es problema, no necesito fuego ni nada demasiado pintoresco como para vencerte! — aseguró Rose.

—Esto en definitiva se va a poner interesante... —musitó Nick en voz baja, admitiendo también su interés por el combate.

Hubo entonces un silencio que duró varios segundos, en el cual solo el murmullo del viento se podía oír en el ambiente.

—¡¿Estás listo polluelo?! ¡Atrápame si puedes! — exclamó Rose poniéndose en posición de combate.

—¡Vas a aprender a no llamarme más polluelo! —respondió cabreado Bruce mientras comenzaba a correr hacia ella, daba un gran salto y caía encima de ella con una patada voladora.

Rose, con presteza, dio un salto hacia atrás e hizo que la patada de Bruce terminara haciendo solamente un agujero en el suelo. Entonces de inmediato, Bruce comenzó a arrojar una serie de puñetazos en dirección a ella, los cuales Rose comenzó a bloquear sucesivamente. Finalmente, Bruce intentó a golpear a Rose con un fuerte derechazo, pero a último momento Rose se agachó y evadió el golpe. Dejando a Bruce con el brazo extendido y con la guardia completamente abierta. Aprovechando la oportunidad, Rose preparó su puño y golpeó a Bruce con gran fuerza. Lanzándolo a volar lejos hacia atrás y haciendo que cayera al suelo.

—Ella es fuerte en verdad... eso no cabe duda... —musitó Arthur.

—¡Haber Arthur, quiero dejarte clara una cosa! —comenzó a jactarse Claudia sonriente y orgullosa de Rose— Puede ser que hayamos hecho las paces... ¡Pero no creas que por eso voy a dejar de apoyar a Rose para que venza a Bruce! ¡Vamos Rose, tú puedes ganarle! ¡Patéale el trasero a ese otro Blaziken!

Arthur le asintió con una sonrisa.

—Y yo no esperaría menos de ti, Claudia. Al final, que gane el más fuerte nada más.

—Yo pude ver a Rose pelear en un combate pokemón antes de la remoción de los limitadores. Por lo que puedo atestiguar que ella es sumamente fuerte. Y tiene sentido: ella tiene mucho más años de experiencia que Bruce por haber comenzado a viajar y a combatir con Claudia desde que ella comenzó su viaje pokemón hace siete años atrás. Mientras que Bruce con suerte tiene un par de meses siendo un Blaziken —le comentó Nick a Brendan mientras este último asentía, los cuales se encontraban uno junto al otro próximos a Claudia y a Arthur.

—Así es —contestó Brendan.

Bruce se levantó rápidamente del suelo, agarró impulso y corrió hacia Rose. Trató de golpearla de nuevo, pero otra vez ella esquivó el golpe con un movimiento hacia un costado e intentó hacer que él cayera al suelo golpeando sus piernas con Puntapíe. Bruce prediciendo la jugada, dio un salto mortal hacia arriba esquivándola. Y aprovechando la situación, utilizó su inercia para caer con una patada que pilló a Rose demasiada distraída como para poder evadir, golpeó su cuerpo con éxito e hizo que retrocediera varios pasos. Entonces Bruce prosiguió con una patada que la golpeó de lleno y arrojó hacia atrás.

—Vaya vaya... así que el polluelo puede defenderse también... —musitó ella tras recuperarse del cuerpo

—Estoy más lleno de sorpresas de lo que puedas imaginar... _—_ le contestó de vuelta.

—¡Fue tan sólo un golpe de suerte Rose! ¡No le hagas caso! —respondió Claudia ante una mirada y sonrisa furtiva proveniente de Arthur.

La pelea continuó. A pesar de que Bruce hacia todo lo posible con las limitaciones impuestas al combate, claramente Rose era la más capaz de encestar más golpeas y ataques en él que los que podía hacer Bruce en ella. En donde con cada minuto que pasaba, parecía cada vez más evidente que la ventaja estaba con ella.

— _Se nota que la edad y la experiencia hacen que Rose parezca ser mucho más fuerte que Bruce. Si esto sigue así, dudo mucho que pueda ganarle_ —pensaba Max viendo el combate—. _Pero a pesar de la situación en la que se encuentra, Arthur no parece estar tan preocupado de lo que estaría yo en su lugar.._. —se preguntó extrañado.

Efectivamente, mientras Claudia se encontraba gritando y animando a Rose, Arthur se encontraba nada más con los brazos cruzados observando el combate en silencio. En donde por su mirada, parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos analizando cada detalle de él.

— _¿Por qué Arthur parece estar tan tranquilo?... ¿Acaso tiene algo en mente que nosotros no sabemos?_

Mirando a los demás, Max pudo confirmar que tanto Brendan como Nick sonreían levemente y parecían estar algo ansiosos. Como si estuvieses aguardando expectantes a que algo ocurriese.

—¡Vamos Bruce, tu puedes derrotarla también! ¡No te rindas! —exclamó Thatcher siendo el único otro que vociferaba a favor del Blaziken de Arthur.

—¡Ja, no digas tonterías Thatcher! _—_ le contestó Claudia confianzuda _—_ ¡Mi Rose es mucho más fuerte y experimentada que Bruce en incontables combates más que él! ¡Es imposible que pueda vencerla!

—Yo que tú Claudia, no estaría tan confiado. —respondió Nick.

—¿Eh?

—Así es. Puede ser que no lo parezca, pero el verdadero combate aún no ha comenzado —añadió Brendan.

—¿Pero de qué están hablando chicos? ¿Acaso no pueden ver como Rose lo está destrozando? —preguntó Claudia extrañada señalando al combate. En donde podía verse a Bruce siendo arrojado por los aires de nuevos por una patada de Rose estrellándose contra un árbol.

—Puede ser que Rose tenga fuerza, edad y experiencia. Eso no lo dudo, Claudia. Pero hay algo que Bruce tiene a pesar de su juventud que Rose no y que le da una ventaja importante —prosiguió Nick.

—¿El qué?

Los dos se miraron, asintieron y contestaron al unísono.

—Arthur.

Antes de que ella pudiese preguntarles a qué se referían, Claudia se fijó en Arthur y pudo ver que él se encontraba mirando fijamente a Bruce. El cual también, le devolvió la mirada en cunclillas tras recuperarse del último ataque de Rose como si estuviese esperando alguna clase de indicación proveniente de él.

— _¿Pero qué están haciendo?_ —se preguntaron tanto Claudia como Rose.

Entonces Arthur le asintió de regreso.

—Está bien Bruce, te autorizo a usarlo.

—¿Autorizar?... —se preguntó Claudia.

— _¿Autorizar qué?_ —pensó Max con curiosidad.

—Ahora la verdadera fiesta está por comenzar... —informó Nick sonriendo junto a Brendan.

Bruce asintió de regreso y procedió a ponerse de pie. Pero esta vez, en lugar de asumir la típica postura de combate que suelen utilizar los Blaziken. Esta vez utilizó una que era completamente distinta.

—¿Cambió su postura?... —musitó Rose.

Entonces Bruce extendiendo su mano y dedos hacia ella y los movió hacia él. Invitándola y provocándola a acercarse a él.

— _¡No importa, como está él de cansado, estoy segura que no durará mucho más!_ —Resolvió a responder en sus pensamientos mientras descartaba sus dudas y volvía a correr hacia él para atacarlo.

Pero a último momento antes de poder golpearlo, Bruce se movió y sorpresivamente tomó de su brazo, inmovilizándolo completamente.

— _¿Qué?..._

Pero antes de poder reaccionar, Bruce giró sobre su propio cuerpo, la hizo girar a ella también y en el momento de mayor inercia la golpeó con una patada y la soltó, haciéndola volar y caer al suelo con violencia.

—Pero... ¿Qué demonios fue eso? —se preguntó Rose extrañada mientras se recuperaba y volvía a levantarse.

—¡Guau, eso fue espectacular! —exclamó Thatcher sorprendido.

—¿Qué?... ¿Qué ha pasado?... Bruce ahora luce completamente diferente —se preguntó Claudia.

— _¿Acaso era esto lo que estaban esperando Nick y Brendan?_ —se preguntó también Max mirándolo a los dos.

Rose terminó de levantarse y se fijó en Bruce. El cual podía ver en su mirada una voluntad y determinación que no había visto antes. El de nuevo se quedó quieta en su nueva pose, invitándola a atacar otra vez.

—¡No crees que te lo dejaré tan fácil, polluelo! —contestó ella enardecida mientras volvía a la ofensiva.

Esta vez, Bruce comenzó a rechazar los ataques de Rose con facilidad. Y a su vez, la atacaba con movimientos que nunca antes había visto realizar en otro Blaziken que difícilmente podía rechazar. Los cuales combinaban una mezcla perfecta entre fuerza, velocidad, habilidad y destreza que comenzaban a hacer añicos a Rose.

—¡¿Qué es lo que está haciendo Bruce?! ¡Nunca antes había visto a un Blaziken pelear así antes! —afirmó Claudia.

Pero entonces, Claudia pudo observar que había algo en los movimientos de Bruce que se le hacían familiares. Ella trataba de recordar en donde los había visto, cuando de pronto, pudo entonces recordar que había visto a Arthur utilizar algo semejantes cuando lo había visto luchar en la expedición militar del Reino Espejismo.

—Un momento... ¡¿Bruce está utilizando artes marciales?!

—Así que por fin te das cuenta, Claudia —le confirmó Arthur mientras adoptaba la misma pose de combate que Bruce—. Desde el principio, a pesar de que tengo a otros pokemón, decidí que Bruce sería mi compañero como futuro Guardián deAura. Un puesto al cual se le puede otorgar a uno solo, y el cual recibiría el mismo entrenamiento de monje que yo. Desde que Bruce evolucionó a un Combusken y hasta poco antes de la Conferencia Colosalia, he estado instruyéndolo en las artes marciales y estilos de lucha que me enseñó mi sifu en preparación para ese día.

Mientras decía estas cosas, Arthur comenzó a atacar a un objetivo invisible en el aire delante de él. Replicando exactamente los mismos golpes, saltos y patadas que realizaba Bruce en Rose.

—Es usual que entrenadores artistas marciales entrenen a sus pokemón en sus mismas artes—continuó Arthur mientras seguía imitando los movimientos de Bruce—. Pero entonces me di cuenta que mayoría de los oponentes a los que me enfrentaban eran muchas veces niños de diez años de edad que con suerte sabían hacer un par de cosas por sí mismos. Menos aún enseñarles artes marciales a sus pokemón. Por lo que decidí que sería muy injusto con ellos si Bruce utilizaba todo su poder en ellos de inmediato, y que solamente los utilizaría contra enemigos fuertes que justificaran su uso.

—Entonces... ¿Bruce se estaba limitando su poder contra Rose todo este rato? —preguntó Claudia incrédula.

—Así es —corroboró Nick—. A lo mejor Rose es mayor y más experimentada, pero Bruce tiene un conjunto de habilidades poco comunes que lo hacen sumamente impredecible. Así que diría que esta es una pelea de experiencia contra habilidad.

— _Ahora puedo verlo..._ —se decía a si mismo Max admirado mientras contemplaba a Arthur y a Bruce, recordando también la ocasión en la que los vio luchar contra su padre— _Por lo que vi en aquella ocasión en el gimnasio y lo que veo ahora, puedo ver que los dos comparten una conexión y relación que va mucho más que la de un simple entrenador y su amigo pokemón. Si no que también la de un discípulo y su maestro. En donde Arthur le ha entregado a Bruce, al igual que señor Batuo con el, algo que muy pocas personas pueden entregar y que pueden compartir tanto humanos como pokemón. Entonces, por todo esto, puedo ver que Arthur es una clase de entrenador pokemón superior a la normal. Pudiendo ser hasta que incluso mejor que Ash..._ —siendo esta persona alguien a la cual Max admiraba mucho como entrenador.

Gardevoir, la cual se encontraba junto a Max, tornó su mirada hacia él. Admirada de cómo a pesar de que Max era todavía un niño, era capaz de producir esa clase de pensamientos tan profundos para su edad. Porque de la misma forma que él podía percibir sus pensamientos, ella podía percibir los de él.

El combate continuó, y con el tiempo, Rose comenzaba a adaptarse a los movimientos de Bruce e iba de a poco aprendiendo a evadirlos y a contraatacar. Pero en donde anteriormente parecía que ella tenía la ventaja, ahora la pelea parecía más bien estar igualada. En un momento, Rose dio un salto hacia atrás para hacerse más espacio.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso te rompí una uña? —preguntó Bruce maliciosamente.

—Oh, vas a pagar por decir eso —contesto ella de regreso más bien divertida que enojada.

Rose trató de contraatacar de nuevo, el bloqueó sus golpes y una de sus patadas. Hallando entonces la oportunidad de verla con la guardia baja, le plantó un sólido golpe en el rostro. Rose retrocedió un par de pasos un tanto aturdida y adolorida. Entonces Bruce pudo notar como de su boca comenzaba a emanar un hilillo de sangre por un costado.

— _Demonios... creo que esta vez me pasé..._ —pensó él titubeando.

Pero para su sorpresa, ella dirigió su rostro hacia él. Y sacando su lengua, se relamió la boca y probó de su propia sangre. Junto a su gusto metálico, aquello provocó que una sensación primigenia e intensa despertara dentro de ella.

—Más... —proclamó eufórica.

Rose contraatacó de nuevo con mayor intensidad y fiereza que antes, tomando un tanto de sorpresa a Bruce. En donde se podía ver que ella volvía a tomar de a poco el control del combate. Finalmente, Rose tomó a Bruce de los dos brazos dejándolo desarmado.

—¡Ya soy capaz de ver todos tus movimientos, polluelo! ¡Tú no puedes vencerme!

Bruce se deshizo del agarre con una patada. Ella intentó golpear de regreso, pero súbitamente, él cambio de nuevo a otra pose de combate y Rose se detuvo.

— _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Volvió a cambiar su estilo?!_ —se preguntó ella.

—¡¿Bruce sabe más estilos de artes marciales?! —le preguntó Claudia a Arthur.

—¡Por supuesto! Lo que estaba utilizando antes eran movimientos del estilo Garra de Braviary —dijo imitando la primera pose que había adoptado Bruce—. Ahora lo que acaba de hacer es adoptar la pose inicial del estilo Scyther del Norte—dijo esta vez adoptando dicha pose y realizando unos cuantos golpes en el aire con esta—. Bruce también sabe algunos movimientos de otros estilos tales como Bajiquan, Taijiquan, Baguazhang, etc. —Y mientras enumeraba estos estilos, Arthur cambiaba su pose y movimientos de acuerdo a estos. Impresionando a Claudia más aún y a los otros que no conocían de esto.

Rose volvió a intentar atacar, pero se vio sobrepasada por los movimientos desconocidos de Bruce. Cabreada y molestada de esto, comenzaba a perder la paciencia y la concentración en el combate. Volviéndose cada vez más errática y descontrolada en sus movimientos.

—¡Rose! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Tranquilízate! ¡Si sigues peleando así te vas a dejar ganar! —imploró Claudia gritándole.

—Parece que Rose está cayendo bajo uno de los efectos de la remoción de los limitadores. Al parecer, ahora los pokemón pueden caer bajo un efecto de "sed de sangre" y entrar en un estado de desenfreno violento. —teorizó Brendan recordando que al Slaking de Norman le había ocurrido algo parecido en el pasado, preocupando a Claudia.

—¡Bruce, haz algo para detenerla! ¡No permitas que ella se salga de control! —rogó Arthur.

Bruce, acatando la orden, esperó la oportunidad adecuada. Y cuando ella se le arrojó encima otra vez, Bruce procedió a cambiar de estilo de nuevo para confundirla, la golpeó, agarró e inmovilizó con una llave. Y antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar para liberarse, Bruce se agacho y dio un gran salto hacia arriba llevándosela consigo.

—¡Ahora te vas a calmar y me vas a dejar de llamar polluelo! —proclamó Bruce mientras daba un giro y arrojaba a Rose contra el suelo utilizando Movimiento Sísmico.

Rose se estrello violentamente contra el suelo, dejándola adolorida y casi inmóvil. Tras regresar al suelo, Bruce se acercó a ella, se agachó y encerró a Rose con una llave en el piso, haciéndola gritar de dolor mientras hacía fuerza.

—¡Ríndete!

—¡No!

Entonces Bruce aplicó más fuerza, y mientras ella hacía más esfuerzo para soltarse, más fuerte y dolorosa se volvía la llave. De la misma forma prosiguió el forcejeo por varios minutos más en donde Rose insistía en no rendirse, y mientras esto sucedía, los demás humanos y pokemón presentes aguardaban expectantes la conclusión del combate.

—¡He dicho que te rindas!

—¡Jamás me rendiré ante un simple polluelo!

Bruce volvió a hacer más fuerza en su llave y Rose gritó más fuerte aún. Hasta que finalmente, con el pasar del tiempo y el dolor que sentía, su mente nublada comenzó a despejarse y de a poco comenzaba a perder fuerzas.

—Ríndete... —solicitó Bruce.

—Yo... yo... me rindo... —sentenció ella sin poder aguantar más.

Entonces Bruce soltó a Rose y ella colapsó en el suelo completamente agotada y fuera de combate.

—¡Rose ya no puede continuar, Bruce es el ganador del combate! —proclamó Nick recordando sus viejos tiempos como entrenador en Johto.

* * *

Claudia suspiró.

—Sé que debería estar agradecida que nadie salió demasiado herido. Pero aún así no puedo evitar sentirme deprimida de que Rose haya perdido.

—Te entiendo Claudia, que yo también soy entrenador. Al menos Bruce pudo detenerla antes de que la situación se saliese de control, y que tanto Gardevoir, Jirachi y Chansey estuviesen presentes para tratar sus heridas. —añadió Nick.

Ella asintió, los dos se encontraban en medio de uno de los muchos pasillos del Palacio Real del Reino Espejismo. Contemplando el atardecer por medio de una ventana abierta.

—Así que a eso se estaban refiriendo tú y Brendan ¿Quién diría que Arthur le enseñaría de sus propias artes marciales a uno de sus pokemón?

—Cuando lo acompañábamos, Arthur siempre se levantaba más temprano que todos nosotros a entrenar a Bruce e incluso a luchar con él. Así aprovechaba de no perder la forma a la vez que lo entrenaba para ser su futuro compañero de Guardián. Y tal como el dijo, siempre insistió en no querer que Bruce utilizara lo que aprendía en artes marciales para no darle una ventaja que el consideraba injusta contra otros entrenadores. Tan sólo lo dejaba cuando el enemigo era suficientemente fuerte como para justificar su uso. Si hubieses visto la Conferencia Colosalia, que por lo visto no hiciste, habrías visto a Bruce luchar de esa manera en la semi-final contra el rival de Arthur. A lo mejor perdió y quedaron en segundo lugar, pero que me parta un rayo si no fue esa la mejor batalla que he visto en mi vida.

—Sí, hay que admitir que la actuación de ambos, tanto de Bruce como de Arthur... Fue impresionante, en verdad impresionante... Los dos hacen un excelente dúo. Quién diría que Arthur volvería semejante entrenador tras todos estos años... —mencionó ella recordando los viejos tiempos en Ciudad Petalia cuando eran pequeños con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro— Ciertamente ha progresado mucho desde la última vez que lo vi...

Nick contempló la hora en su pokeglov, el artilugio que Arthur les había regalado a los dos que tenía tantas funciones útiles y que les había salvado la vida varias veces.

—¡Ya casi es hora de comer Claudia, vayamos antes que se queden con lo mejor!

—Está bien Nick, adelántate tú que debo ir al baño primero.

—Como quieras, pero trata de no tardarte tanto.

Los dos se despidieron y Claudia se dirigió al baño de mujeres más cercano. Pero mientras lo hacía, no se daba cuenta de que alguien se encontraba siguiéndola de cerca. Cuando Claudia dobló una esquina, una figura pequeña se asomó detrás de esta: era Lucy, la Lanturn celosa de Arthur. Había estado oyendo a los dos hablar de Arthur y la había estado siguiendo a ella desde que se habían reconciliado. La Lanturn se dedicaba a seguirla junto a Alyssa, y no estaba contenta con ninguna de las dos.

* * *

Arthur volvió a entrar en el gimnasio donde lo esperaban sentados Batuo y Medicham.

—Sifu, he regresado. —proclamó.

Los dos alzaron la vista.

—Hemos estado esperando desde tu última visita. Pero no pensábamos que regresarías tan pronto. —respondió el maestro.

—He resuelto mis asuntos pendientes, Sifu. Estoy listo para continuar y dar el último paso en mi entrenamiento.

Batuo se quedó contemplándolo por algunos instantes.

—Sí, puedo verlo en tu aura. Veo que al fin pudiste resolver los conflictos que te detenían e impedían tu progreso, aprendiz. Debo reconocer que no pensaba que serías capaz de resolverlo tan pronto...

—Bueno, respecto a eso... —interrumpió Arthur— fue Claudia la que tomó la iniciativa. En lo personal creo que por mi cuenta no lo habría hecho tan rápido.

—Ah, sí, ya veo. Lo he visto en su aura. Claudia es una mujer valiente sin duda, una que no teme ni titubea a la hora de actuar si ella siente que es lo correcto o es necesario. Pero dejemos de hablar de ella. Ahora toca hablar de ti ¿Dices que estás listo para terminar tu entrenamiento básico? ¿Qué estás listo para convertirte en monje?

—Sí, lo estoy.

—Bien, entonces toma asiento.

Arthur obedeció.

—Como sabes aprendiz, el Camino de los Monjes que nos lego nuestro fundador y primer abad Shi Yongxin, consiste en liberar nuestro chi o aura interior que se encuentra obstruido por nuestras pasiones terrenales que nos impide abrazar lo espiritual. Solo abandonando y superando estas pasiones, podemos desbloquear los chakras que son la principal fuente del aura de nuestros cuerpos.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Nuestros chakras son siete y están ubicados en nuestro eje corporal que va desde la base de la columna vertebral hasta la cabeza. Normalmente estos están obstruidos por nuestras pasiones y tenemos muy poco acceso a nuestro aura. Para el caso de la gente que nace con el don de ser sensibles al aura, este flujo obstruido es mayor pero no a está a su máximo potencial.

—Así es aprendiz. Y para poder liberar nuestros chakras, se deben ir abriendo de a poco de forma secuencial por medio de un rito conocido por nosotros como el Ritual de los Siete Sellos. En donde las personas o pokemón que lo realizan deben enfrentarse a sus pasiones, y si las logran superar, consiguen romper uno de los sellos que obstruyen su aura y les permite volverse sensibles a él. A su vez, una vez liberado un chakra, el monje puede abrirlo o cerrarlo a voluntad para disponer de una mayor cantidad de aura en caso de que sea necesario. Y cuando un aprendiz logra liberar el primer chakra, obtiene acceso a su aura y se convierte en un monje.

—Entonces ¿Cómo es que será el ritual, Sifu?

—Todo a su debido momento, aprendiz. El primer chakra que debes liberar, es el que se encuentra en la base de la columna, conocido por nosotros como el Chakra de la Preservación. El cual se encuentra obstruido por las cosas o las emociones que nos provocan temor. Debes dejarlas ir aprendiz, solo de esa forma podrás abrirlo. Ahora cierra los ojos, respira profundamente y vacía tus pensamientos.

Arthur obedeció a Batuo y entró en una pose de meditación.

—Ahora concéntrate, concéntrate en lo que más te da miedo.

Tras varios minutos de meditación, Arthur abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que ya no estaba sentado en el gimnasio, si no que de pié en la habitación de un hospital.

— _Un momento... ¿Qué es este sitio? Por algún motivo me parece familiar..._

Arthur miró sus alrededores, dándose cuenta que adentro había una camilla ocupada por alguien que se veía herido y vendado en varias partes. Ese alguien, era él mismo de hace siete años atrás.

— _Ahí estoy yo justo después de que me diesen aquella paliza..._

El pequeño Arthur se veía triste, y se pasaba todo el rato alternando la vista entra el reloj de la habitación que marcaba la hora, la ventana viendo la posición del sol y la puerta de entrada. Entonces, vio como la manilla de esta se movía. Por un breve instante se corazón palpitó lleno de anhelo, pero cuando vio que los que entraban eran solamente sus padres, no pudo evitar sentirse desilusionado. No es que estuviese enojado o disgustado que fuesen ellos o de verlos, sino que en realidad estaba esperando a otra persona.

— _Esperando a que llegase Claudia..._

De pronto, de un instante para otro, ya no se encontraba en la habitación del hospital, si no que en vez estaba inmerso en medio de un vacío oscuro. En donde en enfrente suyo se encontraba de pié el pequeño Arthur hospitalizado.

—¡Tú debes saber donde está! ¡¿Donde está Claudia?! ¡¿Por qué no ha venido a verme?! —le preguntó a Arthur.

Arthur se quedó estupefacto con un nudo en la garganta y sin saber que responder.

—¡¿Donde está Claudia?! ¡Quiero verla! O acaso... ¿Ya no quiere verme?... ¿Acaso ya no quiere ser más mi amiga?

El pequeño Arthur comenzó a sollozar mientras Arthur comenzaba a avanzar hacia él.

—Sí... eso debe ser... No hay otra explicación de porque no quiera venir... se ha olvidado de mí y no la voy a volver a ver nunca más... Al igual que a todos... no le importo al igual que al el resto...

— _Ahora lo entiendo, a esto es lo que más le tengo más miedo: a la soledad. A no tener a nadie a mi lado, a estar completamente solo, sin nadie con quien compartir, sin amigos, absolutamente nadie. Al igual que antes de conocer a Andrés y a Claudia._

—No, eso no es verdad —contestó el Arthur mayor agachándose delante de él—. Claudia no vino porque estaba asustada, asustada de enfrentarte y encarar la vergüenza de no haberte podido proteger de esos matones que te golpearon. Además, tampoco estás sólo: tienes a Andrés y tienes a tus padres. Ellos siempre estarán contigo en todo, incluso aunque estén lejos y no sepas si los vas a volver a ver... Además, ellos no son los únicos, en el futuro apareceran nuevos amigos como Brendan o como Nick. También están Ángela, Max y su padre Norman, el Profesor Birch, y por supuesto Alyssa, su hermano Thatcher y el abuelo de los dos. En fin, hay muchas personas a las cuales te falta por conocer ¡Incluso tendrás a varios pokemón que serán tus amigos! ¡Así que no estarás solo en ningún momento!

—De verdad... ¿No estaré sólo?

—¡Así es! ¿Y sabes que es lo mejor? ¡Claudia va a regresar!

—¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Ella va regresar?!

—Se tardará un tiempo, eso no cabe duda. Pero sí, al final ella regresará y explicará todo porqué lo hizo. Quizás al principio te pueda costar entender sus razones, pero sobre todo, ella va a estar completamente arrepentida y va a querer tan sólo volver a ser tu amigo. Entonces depende de tí si quieres volver a aceptarla a ella como amigo de nuevo.

—¡Por supuesto que lo haré, los dos nos habíamos prometido a salir juntos en nuestro viaje pokemón mientras Andrés se quedaba en Ciudad Petalia cuidando el rancho de su madre! ¡Si no la perdono! ¿Cómo podre cumplir aquella promesa?

—¿Ves? ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

—Muchas gracias seas quien seas... Me has dado esperanza... Ahora... ya no tengo miedo...

Entonces el pequeño Arthur se desvaneció, dejando a Arthur solo en aquel vacío.

— _Felicidades Arthur, haz completado el primer ritual de los Siete Sellos y estoy muy orgulloso de ti_ —resonó la voz de Batuo—. _Tras un largo camino, has dejado atrás tus miedos y ahora estás listo para abrir tu primer chakra y convertirte en un Monje Guardián._

Entonces de la nada, apareció lo que parecía una gigantesca puerta. La cual parecía estar cerrada por siete sellos circulares ubicados uno sobre el otro verticalmente. Por los bordes de la puerta y a través de las grietas de los sellos, se podía ver luz dorada colándose. En donde el sello ubicado en la parte más inferior comenzó a resplandecer fuertemente.

— _¡Arthur, acepta tu destino y tu poder!_

Finalmente, el sello se rompió, y a través de la abertura del sello roto comenzó a colarse una enorme cantidad de luz dorada que inundó el vacío en el cual se encontraba. A la vez que sucedía esto, Arthur sintió que un enorme poder despertaba dentro de él.

* * *

 **Eso es todo por el momento, me imagino que mucho de ustedes esperaban los sucesos de este capítulo.**


	3. Feliz Cumpleaños

**Al menos para suerte mía y de todos ustedes. Justo ahora que termino mi práctica profesional y comienzo mi último año de universidad alcanzo a publicar un nuevo capítulo. Que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Feliz Cumpleaños**

 **4 de Octubre**

Arthur, Batuo y Medicham se encontraban camino de regreso al gimnasio deportivo del Reino Espejismo tras una mañana entera de entrenamiento intenso. En el cual los dos maestros buscaban enseñarle a Arthur a controlar y a utilizar sus nuevos poderes en el aura que había obtenido tras completar su primer Ritual de los Siete Sellos.

—Buen trabajo Arthur, hoy ha sido una mañana provechosa.

—Muchas gracias Sifu. Ha sido agotador, pero estoy seguro que ha valido la pena.

Oficialmente, si Arthur estuviese en el Monasterio en Shanxi y Batuo siguiese siendo un maestro de este, el ya no sería más aprendiz de Batuo al ser ahora un monje. Por lo que ahora Batuo lo llamaba por su nombre en lugar de aprendiz. Pero como los monjes siempre seguían siendo instruido por otros de mayor experiencia, sabiduría y rango para mejorar sus habilidades en el aura, Batuo seguía siendo el superior de Arthur y por lo tanto seguía llamándolo respetuosamente Sifu junto a Medicham.

Pero entonces, cuando habían llegado los tres a la entrada del gimnasio, se encontraron con Max. El cual parecía haberlos estado esperándolos desde hace un buen rato.

—Hola Max ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó Arthur.

—¿Acaso nos buscabas? —preguntó Batuo también.

—Este... Hola Arthur y señor Batuo... ¡Y también señor Medicham, por supuesto! Si... los estaba esperando... —contestó Max con timidez.

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó Medicham.

—Si... Este... oye Arthur... ¿Recuerdas lo que habíamos estado hablado cuando estábamos camino de regreso al Reino Espejismo en la expedición militar?

—¿Hablando? ¿Acerca de qué? —se preguntó Arthur mientras intentaba recordar— Oh... no me digas que te estás refiriendo a eso...

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó Batuo.

—Señor Batuo... quería preguntarle si a lo mejor era posible que usted pudiese entrenarme como su aprendiz para poder ser un monje igual que Arthur...

Tanto Batuo como Medicham se miraron entre ellos sorprendidos.

—¿Estás hablando en serio, pequeño? —preguntó el maestro monje.

—¡Si señor Batuo! ¡Mientras acompañaba a Arthur en la expedición militar, me di cuenta que quería ser también un Guardián de Aura como él! ¡Desde que murió mi madre, me di cuenta que ya no podía ser un niño indefenso que todo el mundo debía estar protegiendo y poniendo sus vidas en peligro por mí! ¡Así que he decidido que quiero ser un monje no sólo para poder defenderme, sino que también para poder protegerlos a todos, tanto a mi familia, a mis amigos y a mis pokemón también!

—¿Estás seguro, Max? Recuerda que te he dicho antes que las personas que deciden volverse Monjes Guardianes no lo hacen para volverse fuertes. Sino que al hacerlo, aceptan también llevar una vida de compromiso, servicio y responsabilidad con los demás. En donde uno debe actuar sin pensar en uno mismo primero. Además, el entrenamiento es muy difícil y no cualquiera puede soportarlo... —preguntó Arthur.

—¡Si es difícil no me importa! ¡Aunque tenga que ir al fin del mundo, aguantaré cualquier cosa si es que así puedo convertirme en un monje y ser como ustedes tres!

Batuo negó con la cabeza.

—Lo lamento pequeño, pero me niego...

—¡Por favor señor Batuo, deme aunque sea una oportunidad! —rogó desesperado Max mientras se colocaba de rodillas delante de él —Juro que seré un buen discípulo, que le obedeceré y que realizaré lo que usted me pida... ¡Tan sólo permítame ser su aprendiz, se lo ruego!

Batuo suspiró, en donde definitivamente ver a Max en ese estado le recordaba demasiado a Arthur cuando había venido a él prácticamente de la misma forma hace siete años atrás.

—Lo siento Max, podría considerar tu oferta, pero en realidad no puedo. Ahora mismo, todas mis fuerzas y energías están en entrenar a Arthur en sus habilidades en el aura ahora que las ha liberado. Quién sabe cuándo tendremos que salir de aquí y volver a enfrentarnos al peligro. Por lo que espero que si volvemos hacerlo, Arthur se encuentre lo más preparado posible para enfrentar cualquier desafío con el cual pudiese encontrarse ahora como el monje que es.

—Pero...

Batuo negó otra vez.

—Ahora mismo no puedo, Max. Eso no quita que no pueda considerar tu oferta para más adelante, cuando haya instruido a Arthur lo suficiente en el aura. Pero como he dicho, ahora toda mi atención debe de centrarse exclusivamente en él. Quizás a lo mejor de aquí a un par de meses podríamos ver algo, pero por el momento no puedo hacer nada por ti. Lo siento, pero debes ser paciente.

Max se levantó manteniendo la mirada baja, claramente deprimido y decepcionado.

—Entiendo...

Batuo se acercó a él.

—Que bien que lo hagas. Ahora bien, independiente de la decisión que tome, hay algo que necesito saber. Permíteme poder acercarme...

Max asintió y entonces permitió que Batuo posase una de sus manos sobre su cabeza. Entonces, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose, el maestro monje se dedicó a examinar el aura de Max. Dedicándose a examinar el estado en el que se encontraban los sellos de sus chakras. Y lo que vio lo dejo completamente sorprendido.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?! ¡Eres un Xingfu!

—¿Xingfu? ¿Qué significa eso?

—¡Significa "bendecido" Max! ¡Que ha diferencia mía, tienes potencial y sensibilidad en el aura de nacimiento! —comenzó a aclarar Arthur igual de sorprendido que su maestro.

—Un momento... entonces eso significa... ¡¿Que soy igual que Ash?! —se preguntó Max incrédulo, recordando la aventura que había tenido junto con su hermana, Ash y Brock en el Árbol del Comienzo en Kanto junto al Lucario de Sir Aaron.

—¡Así es! —contestó Arthur recordando aquella historia que alguna vez Max le había contado a él y a los demás —Y además... —entonces Arthur cerró los ojos y se concentró, pudiendo ver el aura de Max al igual que su maestro— Tienes un aura del tipo de hierba y de color verde al igual que mi Sifu... Aunque de una tonalidad de color diferente eso sí...

A Max le surgieron muchas dudas con lo que había dicho, pero decidió empezar por lo primero.

—¿Qué significa que sea un Xingfu para mi posible entrenamiento?

—Para el caso del entrenamiento de monje no mucho, la verdad —contestó Batuo—. Pero significa que si hubieras encontrado a alguien que fuese un guardián de aura y no un monje como nosotros que podemos entrenar a gente que no sensible, hubieras podido empezar a entrenar de inmediato con esa persona.

—¿Y entonces hubiera podido empezar a entrenar directamente en el aura como lo está haciendo Arthur ahora?

—No, Max. Incluso cuando en teoría podrías hacerlo, los monjes preferimos que ambos grupos de personas comiencen de la misma forma a entrenar sus cuerpos y mentes.

—Ya veo... —musitó algo decepcionado de oír que no podría aprender a usar aura de inmediato si comenzara su entrenamiento— ¿Pero qué es eso que mi aura sea de color verde y de tipo hierba? ¿Y a que se refieren con "chakras"?

Entonces Batuo y Arthur procedieron a explicarle de manera sencilla lo que eran aquellos conceptos tales como los dos habían estado discutiendo cuando Batuo había terminado de recuperarse de la expedición militar.

—Creo que voy entendiendo... Entonces, si tengo un aura parecida a la del señor Bauto... ¿De qué tipo y color es el aura de Arthur?

—Mi aura es del tipo dragón y de color amarillo dorado.

—Vaya... eso suena... bastante llamativo... —contestó Max intrigado.

—Ciertamente es un caso curioso—añadió Batuo—. La combinación de Arthur es una bastante poco común, es más, se puede decirse que es una de las combinaciones más raras que existen. Especialmente porque son muy pocas las personas que tienen un aura del tipo dragón de por sí. De donde yo vengo, en Shanxi, se considera que las personas que tienen un aura del tipo dragón están destinadas a hacer grandes cosas. Más aún si el aura es de color amarillo, dorado o semejante. En donde el dragón en Shanxi es un símbolo de poder y autoridad, mientras que el color amarillo lo es también. Por lo mismo, por siglos y milenios la combinación de ambos han sido los símbolos utilizados para identificar a los Emperadores de Shanxi. Pero no permitas que eso se te suba a la cabeza, Arthur. Que tu destino, sin importar cual sea, aún no ha sido revelado.

Arthur asintió con humildad.

—Por supuesto maestro, un color es un color nada más. Soy consciente de que no soy la única persona con un aura del tipo dragón en el mundo.

Batuo asintió satisfecho por la respuesta.

—Muy bien Arthur, ayúdame a ordenar algunas cosas en el gimnasio primero y entonces estás libre.

—Está bien, Sifu. Lo sigo.

—Yo me quedaré esperando a Arthur, por lo que estaré aquí afuera —Dijo Max mientras los dos entraban. Y tras un rato, Arthur salió y los dos comenzaron a caminar juntos por las calles de la capital del Reino Espejismo.

—Oye Arthur, hay algo que me pregunto... Entre las cosas que mencionaron hablaron de esos chakras y otras cosas más... Me pregunto... Ustedes dicen que son siete ¿Qué pasa si un monje consigue liberarlos todos?

—Bueno... técnicamente son sólo los humanos los que tienen siete, mientras que los pokemón sólo tienen seis. Normalmente la mayoría de los monjes como mi Sifu y Medicham consiguen liberar hasta cuatro chakras, una menor cantidad cinco y tan sólo unos cuantos maestros de gran poder consiguen liberar seis. La persona que consigue liberar los siete es una persona muy especial, conocida entre los monjes como el Avatar.

—¿Avatar? ¿Quién es el Avatar? —preguntó Max interesado.

—El Avatar es un héroe legendario que aparece una sola vez cada cierta cantidad de siglos para liderar a los Monjes Guardianes de Shanxi en tiempos de gran necesidad. Sólo puede haber un Avatar a la vez, y por lo que tengo entendido, sólo han habido hasta ahora seis de ellos a lo largo de la historia milenaria de los Monjes Guardianes.

—Ah, ya veo. Entonces debe de ser muy difícil poder liberar los siete chakras si es que el Avatar aparece una sola vez cada varios siglos. Pero me pregunto, si sólo los humanos tienen siete chakras, y los pokemón solamente seis... ¿Entonces significa que los pokemón no pueden convertirse en Avatares? ¿A qué se debe eso?

Arthur asintió.

—Así es, solamente los humanos pueden aspirar a llegar a convertirse en el Avatar. Y sobre el motivo del porqué, eso se encuentra en las historias de la mitología de Shanxi y la creación de los Monjes Guardianes. La gente de Shanxi al igual que nosotros dice que hace tiempos inmemoriales, cuando no existía el mundo, que Arceus apareció y lo creó junto con los pokemón.

—¿Y a los humanos también, verdad?

Arthur negó con la cabeza.

—Según las creencias de la gente de Shanxi, Arceus creó el mundo y los pokemón, pero no a los humanos.

—¿Qué? Pero entonces... ¿Quién los creó?

Arthur se detuvo, extendió las brazos y giró brevemente sobre sí mismo contemplando el cielo.

—Los habitantes de Shanxi creen que el universo fue creado por una fuerza cósmica denominada Tian. Una especie de dios creador que es la fuente original de todo lo que existe. En donde antes de Tian, solamente había caos y desorden. Él es el Padre Celestial, Señor de los Cielos y creador del Tianxia, o sea, todo lo que se encuentra debajo de él, debajo del cielo. En donde él le dio orden al caos que había antes de la creación. Pero Tian por sí mismo no podía interactuar con el universo que había ordenado, por lo que recurrió a crear a seres que hiciesen el trabajo por él y que cumpliesen con su voluntad. Estos son los Tianzi, o Hijos de Tian. Hay muchos de estos Tianzi que cumplen con diversos roles y que corresponden a los múltiples dioses que la gente de Shanxi adora. Uno de estos es Arceus, pero que en Shanxi es conocido como Pangu.

—Entonce, dices que la gente de Shanxi cree que el mundo y los pokemón fueron creados por Arceus... ¿Entonces ellos creen que los humanos fueron creados por otro de estos "Tianzi" en lugar de él?

—Exacto. Los habitantes de Shanxi y los Monjes Guardianes creen que el ser humano fue creado por otro Tianzi llamado Paoxi. Y que fue él mismo el que se contactó con el primer Monje Guardían, Shi Yongxin, y le ordenó que fundara el Monasterio de donde provienen y el cual es el sitio donde se entrenan. En donde le enseñó a Shi Yongxin el secreto de los chakras y el cómo poder liberarlos.

—¿Pero qué tiene que ver esto con que los humanos tengan siete chakras y los pokemón no?

—Cuenta la leyenda que antes que apareciera el ser humano, primero estuvieron los pokemón creados por Arceus a su imagen tras crear el mundo. Entonces, fue la voluntad de Tian de crear a una nueva especie completamente diferente a la de los pokemón para que fuesen los guardianes de la creación en este planeta. Pero para esto,el creador no podía ser Arceus, ya que todo ser vivo que hiciera sería un pokemón más y él quería algo diferente. Entonces, apareció otro Tianzi, Paoxi, que se ofreció en crear a la nueva especie para que fuese única y diferente a los pokemón de Arceus. El primer intento que realizó fue un fracaso, ya que a pesar que era físicamente diferente a la de los pokemón. Su mente y su interior no era más diferentes que uno de ellos. Lo intentó varias veces más, pero ningún resultado era suficiente como para satisfacer a Tian. Entonces, un día decidió que la única forma de crear a una criatura idónea era que esta contuviese la misma esencia divina de un Tianzi. Y para poder hacerlo, decidió sacrificar su propio cuerpo material y entregó un fragmento de su propio espíritu para crear un ser que estuviese moldeado a partir de su propia carne, y que contuviese una parte de su mismo espíritu. Imbuyéndolo con el mismo poder que un Tianzi. De esta forma, Paoxi creó al primer hombre y a la primera mujer. Y este fragmento de su espíritu que cada humano posee hasta el día de hoy corresponde al séptimo chakra que carecen los pokemón. Esto le confirió al ser humano también aquella "chispa" que le ha permitido sobreponerse a los pokemón y dominar sobre ellos. Pudiendo desarrollar herramientas, tecnología y todas las capacidades necesarias como para construir una civilización. A diferencia de los pokemón que no han podido hacerlo sin importar lo fuertes o inteligentes que puedan ser.

—Ya veo. Pero entonces ¿Qué pasó al final con Paoxi?

—Paoxi perdió su cuerpo físico y se vio obligado a convertirse en un mero espíritu como Tian. Por esto, es que él ya no pudo seguir manifestándose en el mundo material con un cuerpo a diferencia de otros Tianzi como Arceus. Como espíritu, Paoxi ya no podía seguir residiendo en la tierra y se vio obligado a retornar junto con Tian a los cielos. Pero antes de hacerlo, se le permitió poder quedarse un tiempo más, el cual aprovechó para enseñarle a los primeros seres humanos todo lo que necesitaban saber como para poder sobrevivir por sí mismos. Entonces, un día, partió para nunca más poder volver.

—Bueno… eso suena bastante triste… ¿Pero entonces podía seguir comunicándose con ellos si es que pudo hablar con Shi Yongxin?

—De manera limitada, sí, a veces podía. Ni yo mismo tengo claro como lo hizo. Quizás a lo mejor debería preguntarle a mi Sifu más tarde al respecto… El caso es que Paoxi pudo contactarse con Shi Yongxin y le reveló el secreto de los chakras a cambio de dos condiciones: Una era que creara a los Monjes Guardianes para proteger y resguardar a los habitantes y a los pokemón de Shanxi.

—¿Y la otra?

—La segunda fue por un motivo más bien personal ¿Recuerdas que dije que había perdido su cuerpo y que se vio obligado a irse de regreso a los cielos? Digamos que Paoxi se sintió muy triste y deprimido por no poder estar más tiempo con sus creaciones. A las cuales consideraba como sus propios hijos. Entonces, se dedicó varios siglos y milenios para pensar e idear una posible forma de poder regresar con ellos. Y entonces un día, se le ocurrió finalmente como hacerlo. Se dio cuenta que todos los seres humanos en teoría, estaban hechos a partir de su propia carne, y que cada uno de ellos contenía una parte de su mismo espíritu. Que de cierta forma, sus creaciones eran candidatos perfectos para volverse hospederos de su espíritu en el mundo material.

—O sea… ¿Me estás diciendo que el rol del Avatar es?...

Arthur asintió.

—Paoxi determinó que era posible para un ser humano poder alojar al espíritu de Paoxi en su interior. Para que así el pudiese volver a manifestarse en el mundo físico y estar así de nuevo con sus creaciones. Pero para poder hacerlo, necesitaba de un candidato lo suficientemente puro espiritualmente y separado de los lazos materiales de este mundo. Para que de esta forma fuese lo suficientemente compatible como para poder recibirlo. Tal como una persona capaz de abrir sus primeros seis chakras y abrir el último que corresponde a su fragmento del alma de Paoxi. El cuál es la parte del ser humano que le permite a Paoxi poder ligarse y unirse con su cuerpo. Este humano capaz de recibir el espíritu de Paoxi, es el Avatar.

Max soltó un silbido, impresionado ante las tantas cosas extrañas que había oído.

—Y tú Arthur ¿En verdad crees en todo esto? De partida nunca antes había oído hablar de que existieran otros seres divinos aparte de Arceus…

—Bueno, todas las culturas humanas alrededor del mundo tienen distintas mitologías y dioses. Pero muchas veces estos dioses son muy parecidos entre ellos y realizan cosas muy semejantes a pesar de que a veces llevan nombres o apariencias distintas. Entonces, hay muchos que postulan que a lo mejor estos dioses en realidad son los mismos, pero conocidos y manifestados delante de otras culturas y civilizaciones de manera diferente. Entonces, es posible que a lo mejor en este país se le haya dado a Arceus el rol de ser tanto el creador de los humanos como de los pokemón. Mientras que el conocimiento de Paoxi se haya perdido a lo largo de su historia ¿Pero sobre lo que yo creo? La verdad es que todavía no estoy muy seguro… Pero hay que reconocer que esta versión tiene mucho más sentido ¿Por qué los humanos son tan diferentes a los pokemón? ¿Porque nosotros hemos podido construir civilizaciones y ellos no? ¿Por qué no evolucionamos como ellos? ¿Por qué no nos reproducimos por huevos? La verdad es que siento que las historias de la gente de Shanxi permite resolver muchas de estas dudas a diferencia de los que creen solamente en Arceus.

—Sabes Arthur… ahora que lo pones de esa forma… Siento que a lo mejor tengas razón en todo esto. Ya que en verdad son muy extrañas todas estas diferencias que tenemos con los pokemón. Pero me pregunto… ¿Se sabe cuando apareceré el próximo Avatar?

—¿La verdad, Max? No tengo ni la menor idea. Pero con todo esto de la remoción de los limitadores, quizás ya sea momento de que uno vuelva a aparecer para que nos ayude a superar todo esto de Ho-Oh, Uxie y la remoción de los limitadores.

* * *

Jennifer caminaba de regreso al Palacio del Reino Espejismo llevando las compras que le habían encargado las otros Joy con las que vivía. Aunque mejor dicho, los paquetes y las bolsas en sí las llevaban el Fantasma y su Dusclops que la acompañaban. A los cuales había encontrado en el camino de ida.

—¿En verdad no quieres que ayude con algo? Por mi no sería ningún problema —preguntó ella.

—¡No te preocupes Jennifer! ¡Que esto no es nada que no podamos llevar sin problemas! —aseguró él con aparente confianza.

Pero ella podía notar con claridad que en realidad les estaba costando, y que tan solo decía eso para parecer caballero delante de ella. Incluso con su máscara puesta.

Finalmente, tras un arduo camino de regreso y varios tramos de escaleras difíciles. Los tres consiguieron llegar a su puerta a los aposentos que compartía ella con su parentela.

—Muchas gracias a los dos por su ayuda.

—No fue nada, Jennifer —contestó el Fantasma con falsa modestia mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo para secarse el sudor de la frente. —Ante cualquier problemas que tengas tan sólo llámanos y te echaremos una mano. Aunque la verdad no tengo idea para que compraste tantas cosas… incluso si ustedes son varias Joy parece un tanto demasiado… Pero supongo que ese no es mi problema ¡Que estés bien Jennifer!

Entonces los tres se despidieron y los dos se fueron por su camino a otra parte. Cuando los perdió de vista, Jennifer soltó un suspiro de alivio. Sintiéndose un tanto culpable de haberse aprovechado de la amabilidad de ambos y haberles ocultado el verdadero propósito de toda aquellas cosas, especialmente la comida. Ciertamente parte era para ella y las demás Joy, pero la mayor parte tenía otra propósito.

—¡Ah, Jennifer! ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí? —preguntó Andrés acercándose.

—Sí —respondió ella.— He traído lo que me pediste para la fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa de Brendan.

—¡Muy bien, perfecto! Ahora, hablando de la fiesta que es dentro de cinco días, quería hablar contigo y los demás de algunos preparativos finales que hay que hacer.

—Muy bien. Termino de entrar todas estas bolsas y te acompaño.

Entonces, tras terminar de ingresar las bolsas y paquetes entre los dos y las demás Joy que esperaban en el interior. Andrés procedió a llevarla a donde vivían él y su madre en el palacio. Tras entrar, vio a las personas de siempre que la esperaban. En donde ella y otras personas eran las cabecillas responsables de organizar la fiesta sorpresa de Brendan. Específicamente, eran las personas más importantes y cercanas a él. Estaban su padre el profesor Birch, Nick y Arthur además de ella y Andrés que era el responsable principal.

—Muy bien todos. Ahora nada más queda decidir el lugar en donde se va a realizar la fiesta y la lista definitiva de invitados —comenzó a decir Andrés cuando todos estuvieron sentados—. En donde para ambas cosas tengo un par de ideas preliminares. Primero veamos el lugar de la fiesta.

Entonces procedió a dejar en medio de la mesa en la cual estaban una serie de fotos y folletos.

—Mi idea para el lugar de la fiesta, es en un centro de aguas termales tipo onsen qué hay cerca en la ciudad. El cual tiene entre otras cosas, una sala de eventos de buen tamaño como para realizar una fiesta que se puede arrendar y el cual me parece el mejor lugar lugar posible para hacerla. Sírvanse de ver los folletos y las fotos del sitio. Incluso tiene termas para pokemón.

Los demás presentes empezaron a ver el material.

—Vaya, no tenía idea que esto estaba aquí… —mencionó Arthur.

—Yo lo había visto por fuera, aunque no sabía que el sitio se podía arrendar para celebraciones... —añadió Nick.

—Aunque me pregunto… ¿No será muy caro arrendarlo? —preguntó Jennifer.

—Si se fijan en los precios, podrán ver que en realidad no es tanto —comenzó a responder Andrés—. Ya hice los cálculos, y obtuve que si entre todos los invitados nos ponemos con algo de dinero, es posible hacerlo.

Birch siguió leyendo el folleto que tenía un momento más y posteriormente asintió.

—Bueno, ciertamente no puedo pensar en otro lugar mejor. Yo diría que por mi está bien ¿Alguien más tiene alguna otra sugerencia para el lugar?

Los demás organizadores negaron.

—Yo tenía pensado proponer el gimnasio en donde suelo entrenar con mi Sifu. Pero creo que la idea de las termas es mejor —indicó Arthur.

—Me pregunto cómo será un onsen… nunca antes he ido a uno… —se preguntó Jennifer.

—Es bastante divertido y relajante —respondió Nick—. Alguna vez fuimos con Arthur y Brendan a los de Pueblo Lavacalda y lo pasamos bien tanto nosotros como nuestros pokemón.

—Muy bien, entonces queda decidido, realizaremos la fiesta sorpresa ahí. Más tarde llamaré al centro para realizar la reserva y organizar todo. Ahora entonces, queda decidir el tema de la lista final de invitados. Yo ya confeccioné una lista preliminar, por lo que me gustaría que ustedes la examinaran y me dieran su opinión sobre posibles modificaciones. Por cierto profesor Birch, estoy pensando que también puedan venir adultos y no solamente gente joven. Ya que además de fiesta de cumpleaños, quisiera aprovechar esta oportunidad para que otras personas que estuvieron en la caravana de Ciudad Petalia o en la expedición militar puedan pasarla bien también.

—¡Oh! ¡Que considerado, Andrés! —contestó el Profesor—. Estoy seguro que a los demás les encantará la idea.

—Tomen una copia de la lista cada uno.

Entonces Andrés le pasó copias de la lista a todos y ellos procedieron a leerla en silencio por un rato.

—Vaya… veo que tienes pensado a invitar a Alyssa, a su hermano y a su abuelo... Por mi está bien... —mencionó Arthur.

—Por supuesto, a pesar de que ellos no estuvieron tanto tiempo en la caravana, fueron parte importante también —respondió Andrés con una leve sonrisa ocultando más de lo que mencionaba. En donde él sabía y parecía evidente que Alyssa era la chica por la cual Arthur se encontraba interesado. Y Andrés quería ayudarlo con ella en agradecimiento por haberle ayudado a él a acercarse a Ángela. _—Ahora tan solo queda pensar el cómo me las voy a arreglar para que Ángela vaya también y sacarla de su aislamiento…_ —pensó rascándose la barbilla pensativo.

—Pero también me doy cuenta de algo… —mencionó un tanto preocupado— Estoy viendo que aquí en la lista no tienes incluida a Claudia…

—Sí… me he dado cuenta también… —añadió Nick claramente disgustado.

Jennifer y el profesor Birch se miraron preocupados. Ya que sabían que aquel tema era algo delicado entre los tres.

—¡¿Otra vez con eso, Arthur?! ¡Claudia no se merece estar ahí y lo sabes!

—¡Andrés, entiende que he decidido perdonarla y dejar atrás lo que pasó!

—¡Aún no entiendo cómo demonios puedes perdonarla tan fácilmente después de lo que te hizo! ¡En tu lugar yo no lo haría tan fácilmente! ¡Ella traicionó la confianza de de los dos!

—¡Pues lo he hecho, y tendrás que asumir que así será de ahora en adelante!

—¡Sí, Andrés! ¡Ella ha pedido perdón por ello y Arthur ha decidido aceptarlo! ¡No hay ningún motivo por el cual ella no pueda ir! —añadió Nick.

—¡Ella te dejó tirado cuando más nos necesitabas! ¡Fue una maldita cobarde, Arthur, solamente yo estuve ahí a tu lado! ¡¿Acaso no lo recuerdas!? ¡Y tú no te metas en esto, Nick! ¡Que tú no estabas cuando sucedió!

—¡Oye, no hables así de Claudia! ¡Ella no es una cobarde!— increpó Nick.

—Y aprecio mucho lo que hiciste por mí, Andrés. No dudo que Claudia tuvo un momento de debilidad en ese momento y cometió un terrible error. Pero ella lo sabe y lo reconoce, por lo que he decidido darle una segunda oportunidad ¿Acaso no recuerdas cuando estábamos los tres juntos y éramos amigos en Ciudad Petalia? ¿Acaso no recuerdas cómo nos teníamos solamente a nosotros tres y a nadie más? Yo quiero que vuelvan esos momentos a cómo eran antes, Andrés. Por favor dale una segunda oportunidad también, aunque sea por los viejos tiempos... Si yo he sido capaz, tú también puedes…

— _Los viejos tiempos…_ —pensó Andrés.

Arthur sacudió la cabeza y la sostuvo con una mano presionándose la frente.

—¿Pasa algo, Arthur?— preguntó él.

—Pude oír lo que pensaste… Todavía estoy aprendiendo a controlar mis nuevos poderes en el aura y soy capaz de oír los pensamientos de las demás personas y pokemón por medio de sus impresiones emocionales que dejan en sus auras al igual que Batuo… Pero todavía me es algo difícil de controlar cuando las emociones de alguien son especialmente fuertes, pero con el tiempo debería aprender a hacerlo completamente… Batuo me ha puesto mucho énfasis en que los monjes no debemos utilizar nuestros poderes para violar la intimidad de las mentes de las personas a menos que sea estrictamente necesario...

Andrés asintió.

—Está bien Arthur, tú ganas… La añadiré en la lista de invitados, pero tan sólo espero no arrepentirme de hacerlo...

—Ya verás que no va a ser así. —respondió Arthur mientras él y Nick se miraban y asentían satisfechos.

Una vez que vio que las cosas se habían calmado, Jennifer levantó la mano para pedir atención.

—Disculpen… ya que estamos hablando sobre los invitados… creo que deberíamos invitar a alguien que falta en la lista…

—¿A quién? —preguntó Andrés.

—Me gustaría que pudiese invitar también a el Fantasma…

—¿Ese chico extraño disfrazado de Dusclops? No se… pensé en no añadirlo porque me he dado cuenta que a Brendan no le cae muy bien…

—Sí, lo sé. Pero me he dado cuenta que él se la pasa muy solo la mayor parte del tiempo y que prácticamente no comparte con nadie salvo conmigo y su pokemón. Me gustaría que participara para así poder darle una oportunidad de socializar y abrirse con los demás…

Andrés comenzó a pensar no muy decidido.

—No lo sé… algo me dice que Brendan se va molestar si lo ve a él en su fiesta…

—Por favor Andrés, añádelo en la lista de invitados… Prometo que me haré responsable de cualquier cosa que pueda suceder...—le imploró ella.

Andrés suspiró resignado.

—Está bien Jennifer, lo pondré en la lista… Pero cualquier cosa que suceda entre él y Brendan es responsabilidad tuya ¿Vale? Que nadie me meta en esto, por favor.

Ella asintió decidida.

—Entendido.

—¿Nadie más tiene problemas con la lista de invitados? ¿No? Pues bien, cuando me confirmen la reserva, nos reuniremos otra vez para decidir cómo organizaremos la fiesta en el sitio exactamente y cómo atraeremos a Brendan sin que sospeche…

* * *

Cinco días más tarde, ya atardeciendo, el profesor Birch se encontraba llevando a su hijo Brendan a algún sitio.

—¿Me recuerdas por qué estamos yendo a este lugar, papá?

—Te dije que estoy haciendo algo importante para los pokemón de los entrenadores bajo mi cargo que se encuentran hibernando en sus pokeball y me gustaría que lo vieras.

—¿Pero por qué aquí tan lejos del palacio? ¿Y por qué es aquí en un recinto de aguas termales? ¿Acaso planeas darle un baño a todos o algo así?

Entonces Birch lo llevó a la entrada de un salón grande, Birch abrió la puerta y lo invitó a pasar. El interior se encontraba oscuro, por lo que Brendan comenzó a tantear con su mano buscando el interruptor de la luz. Pero súbitamente, sintió que alguien cerca suyo se movía y encendió la luz por él.

—¡Sorpresa! —gritó una multitud de gente frente a él.

—¡¿Pero qué es esto?! —preguntó sorprendido mientras daba un salto hacia atrás.

—¡Es tu cumpleaños, Brendan! —respondió Andrés, el cual había sido él el que había encendido la luz.

Entonces Brendan vió que en medio de la sala había una gran cinta acompañada de globos y guirnaldas que efectivamente decía "¡Feliz Cumpleaños!".

—¡Oh, es cierto! ¡Me había olvidado completamente que hoy es mi cumpleaños! —respondió un tanto avergonzado de olvidarse de una fecha tan importante.

Entonces todo el mundo simplemente se largó a reír.

En el salón de eventos se vivía un clima de calidez y amistad. En donde los invitados conversaban en distintos grupos próximos a mesas en donde se servía comida para picar y bebidas de todo tipo. A su vez, varios parlantes distribuidos a lo largo del salón reproducían música para crear ambiente. Mientras que en un pequeño escenario, Nick empuñaba su guitarra acústica y tocaba algo de música para el deleite público.

Arthur se encontraba junto a la madre de Andrés por una de las mesas. Ella era una mujer de mediana edad de cabello rubio oscuro y bonitos ojos verdes. Ambos se encontraban hablando de distintos temas mientras veían a Andrés hablar con Claudia bebida en mano.

—Es tan reconfortante ver que pudiste hacer que Andrés invitara a Claudia a la fiesta. Me daba tanta pena ver lo frío y distante que era con ello cuando llegó al reino considerando lo amigos que eran los tres cuando pequeños...

Arthur asintió.

—Menos mal que de a poco todo está volviendo a la normalidad como era antes.

—Y tú, Arthur —dijo ella dirigiéndose a él—. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti por lo que has conseguido con Claudia, además de convencer a Andrés para esto. Sé lo mucho que sufriste por lo que pasó entre los dos, y me alegra ver que te estás esforzando en intentar cerrar aquella brecha que se formó entre los tres.

La señora Bradley suspiró.

—Ojalá mi marido pudiese ver esto… Y tus padres también, Arthur… Me imagino que estarían tan contentos...

Arthur miró hacia abajo con tristeza, pensando en sus padres desaparecidos.

—Me gustaría saber donde están…

—Oh, Arthur… perdóname por hacerte recordar todo eso… ¡A mí me encantaría saber donde están también! Sólo espero que alguna vez sea posible poder averiguar cuál fue el paradero de ambos. Pero no te preocupes Arthur… Mientras esté cerca, prometo ayudarte en lo que sea que necesites como el mejor amigo de mi hijo. Se fuerte Arthur… te he visto crecer desde pequeño y te has vuelto un gran hombre, sé que lo puedes lograr y que lo mejor está por venir sin importar lo difícil que están las cosas…

—Gracias señora Bradley, en verdad aprecio mucho lo que dice.

Posiblemente, de la familia y gente cercana que conocía, la madre de Andrés era una de las últimas personas que le quedaban de su infancia. En donde ella lo conocía desde hace muchos años y era posiblemente lo más cercano que tenía actualmente a una figura materna.

Finalmente, los dos pudieron sentir como Andrés y Claudia comenzaban a alzar la voz. Los dos se fijaron en ellos y vieron que estaban discutiendo.

—¡ Así que fuiste tú el que le enseñó a disparar a Arthur con armas de fuego! ¡¿Y lo hacían más encima cuando eran pequeños?!— preguntó ella horrorizada gritándole.

—¡Sí! ¡¿Y qué?! ¡Tú no estabas ahí cuando lo hacíamos! ¡Además, siempre lo hacíamos lejos en donde no molestara a nadie! ¡Y sólo utilizábamos blancos inertes!

—¡Eres un idiota Andrés! ¡Entiendo que tu padre sea un militar! ¡¿Pero no te das cuenta del lío en el que se podrían haber metido si los encontraba la policía?!

—¡Mira Arthur! ¡Que tierno! ¡Se están peleando igual que en los viejos tiempos!… —mencionó la madre de Andrés con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Nick se acercó a Arthur y a la madre de Andrés algo preocupado tras terminar de tocar y bajar del escenario.

—Arthur… señora Bradley… ¿No deberían hacer algo al respecto para calmarlos en vez de quedarse observándolos?...

—Descuida Nick… Ya se van tranquilizar dentro de un momento a otro —contestó ella segura.

—¿Y eso cómo lo sabe?

—Porque Andrés y Claudia se han tratado así toda la vida. Cuando éramos pequeños, Andrés siempre hacía enojar a Claudia con las cosas que hacía, y ella siempre lo reprendía por ello con lo temperamental que es—respondió Arthur tranquilo—. Siempre se la han pasado discutiendo, pero en el fondo, ella lo hace porque está preocupada por él y eso es una buena señal.

—¿Una buena señal?

—Yo más bien me preocuparía si no se estuviesen hablando o gritando. Ahí entonces significaría que algo está andando mal. —respondió la madre de Andrés

—En verdad no lo entiendo… —respondió Nick confundido.

—Bueno, no por nada éramos conocidos como los tres chicos raros de Ciudad Petalia.

Nick arqueó los hombros rendido.

—Está bien, cada loco con su tema… —dijo antes de irse.

Arthur volvió a mirar a ambos. Cuando eran pequeños, Claudia era siempre la chica apasionada y ansiosa de realizar o probar cosas nuevas, mientras que a Andrés siempre se le ocurrían cosas interesantes que hacer. Aunque muchas veces Claudia lo retaba a él por lo descuidado y poco precavido que solía ser. Mientras que Arthur había sido siempre la voz de la razón que venía a apaciguar las cosas cuando estas se calentaban demasiado o si una idea era demasiada riesgosa. Y si es que llegaba a estar en problemas, siempre venían los dos a ayudarlo. Especialmente Claudia, algo que siempre apreció en ese entonces cuando era débil y no se podía cuidar bien solo. En donde ella no tardaba en soltarle todas las penas del infierno a quien sea que osara a meterse con él.

Viendo a los dos seguir discutiendo, especialmente a Claudia, Arthur no tardó en recordar lo muy bonita que le parecía ella cuando los dos eran pequeños y Claudia se enojaba con alguien, especialmente cuando ese alguien lo estaba molestando a él. Más aún ahora con lo grande que estaba tras todos estos años.

* * *

—¿Entonces fue de Andrés lo de hacer una fiesta? —le preguntó Brendan a Jennifer.

—Sí, parecía muy entusiasmado con la idea. Decía que desde llegamos al Reino Espejismo, no habían muchas cosas interesantes que hacer y propuso esto como una forma de animar las cosas.

—Bueno, supongo que cuando lo vuelva a ver le daré las gracias. Con todo lo que ha pasado desde la remoción de los limitadores, ni yo me acordaba de mi propio cumpleaños.

Entonces Brendan vio a cierta persona sentada sola en una esquina del salón. Una a la cual no esperaba ver ahí.

—¡Un momento! ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí en mi fiesta?! —preguntó Brendan indignado señalando al Fantasma, el cual se encontraba observando la fiesta a solas.

—¿Quién, yo? A mí no me mires que estaba invitado —respondió.

—¡¿Y quién lo hizo?!

—Fui yo, Brendan —contestó Jennifer.

—¡¿Fuiste tú?! ¡¿Por qué?!

—Porque pensaba que era buena idea tratar de hacer que el Fantasma saliese y pudiese compartir un poco con otras personas, ya que siempre lo veo sólo por ahí...

—¡¿Y por qué acaso estás tan preocupada de lo que pase a él?! ¿O acaso es por otro motivo a lo mejor? —preguntó Brendan un tanto celoso.

—¡No, lo juro! —respondió ella— ¡No es por ningún otro motivo!

—Tranquilos los dos —interrumpió el Fantasma tranquilo—. Aunque reconozco que no me caes bien, Brendan, tampoco quiero arruinarte tu fiesta en el día de cumpleaños. Yo solo estoy aquí porque Jennifer me lo pidió, y no tengo ningún problema en quedarme aquí sentado mientras pueda ver que todo esté bien con ella.

Brendan se lo quedó mirando seriamente.

—Mientras no te entrometas conmigo ni con Jennifer, puedes quedarte en la fiesta... ¡Pero si te veo tratándote de hacerte el muy amistoso con ella, juró que te sacará de aquí a la fuerza si es necesario!

—Descuida, doy mi palabra y honor de caballero que no intervendré contigo ni con tus deseos. Este es tú cumpleaños, por lo que tú pones las reglas, Brendan.

—Eso espero... Ahora Jennifer, vámonos de aquí, que no quiero que te juntes con este loco disfrazado...

Ella asintió y procedió a seguirlo, mientras miraba hacia atrás preocupado por el Fantasma. Cuando tras varios minutos después vio que Brendan se había calmado y estaba hablando con alguien más, Jennifer vio a Max por ahí junto con los otros niños invitados de su edad y le hizo señas para que se acercara.

—¿Qué pasa, Jennifer? ¿Sucede algo?

—Esto... sí, Max... Quisiera hablar contigo en privado afuera si es posible...

Max la miró un tanto extrañado, pero aceptó. Entonces los dos salieron afuera del salón de eventos.

—¿De qué se trata?

—He escuchado que conociste al Fantasma hace tiempo cuando viajabas con tu hermana y tus otros amigos ¿Verdad?

—¿Te refieres a Timmy Grimm? Sí, lo conocí cuando viajaba con Ash y los demás. Cuando estuvimos en Pueblo Verdegal para uno de los Concursos Pokemón de May y lo ayudamos a reconciliarse con sus padres.

—¿Y cómo era en esa época?

—Bueno... él no solía llevar su disfraz de el Fantasma todo el tiempo cómo lo ha estado haciendo ahora... Pero cuando no lo hacía, uno podía ver que era alguien bastante amable y sensible, si no es que algo tímido y reservado también. Pero cuando se ponía su disfraz para cuando participaba en los Concursos Pokemón junto a su Dusclops, se volvía alguien completamente diferente como cuando lo puedes ver ahora.

—Sí... eso veo... —contestó ella asintiendo— Pero ahora no sale nunca en público sin su traje...

—Lo he notado también... ¿Sabes? He oído que perdió a sus padres... — respondió Max pensando con tristeza en su propia madre, Caroline, la cual no había fallecido hace mucho tiempo en Ciudad Portual. —Así que creo que entiendo cómo se siente...

Jennifer se preocupó por unos instantes de haber cometido el error de hacerle recordar a Max el doloroso recuerdo de la muerte de su madre y se sintió culpable. Estaba a punto de comenzar a pedir disculpas cuando Max continuó hablando.

—Timmy siempre llevaba su disfraz cuando necesitaba sentirse más fuerte de lo que en verdad era, como cuando asumía el rol de el Fantasma para superar su timidez ante el público en los Concursos Pokemón. Quizás él está haciendo ahora lo mismo, pero ahora para poder soportar la muerte de sus padres. Ya que no siente capaz de hacerlo siendo solamente Timmy Grimm y necesita de el Fantasma para poder hacerlo. Pero temo que si se la pasa todo el tiempo disfrazado de esa forma, quizás llegue a un punto en el cual llegue a olvidarse de quién es él en realidad...

—¿No habrá alguna forma de quitarle el disfraz, Max? ¿Alguna forma de que pueda encarar a los demás siendo el verdadero Timmy Grimm? Tú lo conociste antes que yo y fuiste su amigo ¿No habrá alguna cosa que puedas hacer tú para ayudarlo? A lo mejor el te escuche mejor a ti que a mí...

—Bueno... en verdad me preocupa lo que le está pasando también. Quizás debería tratar de hablar con él en algún momento de la fiesta...

—Estaría muy agradecida si lo hicieras, Max.

—No hay problema, veré lo que puedo hacer.

Ella asintió y volvió a entrar en la fiesta, mientras que Max se quedó afuera pensando.

— _Aunque me preguntó por qué Jennifer estará tan interesada en ayudar a Timmy... Entiendo que yo lo conozca de antes, pero..._ —se preguntaba a sí mismo.

Entonces la puerta del salón volvió a abrir y vio salir a un pokemón. Específicamente a Sparkle, la Raichu de Nick. La cual parecía llevar una especia de bandeja con algo líquido en sus manos. A la vez parecía estar de muy buen ánimo, con las mejillas coloradas y se tambaleaba un poco como si estuviese algo mareada.

—Sparkle ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Y qué hacías adentro? —preguntó Max extrañado, ya que se suponía que los demás pokemón estaban reunidos afuera cerca fuera del salón.

—¿Eh?... ¿Puesh que hashiiaaa? *hic* Tan sholo viene adentro un ratito bushcando algo pa' la shed y me encontré con eshto tan rico y shabor a frutash y bayashhh *hic*Ashí que deshidí shevármelo afuera para tomármelo toodo shoolaaa... ¡Digo!... Compartirlo con lo' demaaash pokemón afuera, shí... shí... *hic* Eshpecialmente las frutash que eshtan tan riquíshimaasss... *hic*

—Estee... está bien...

Entonces Sparkle procedió a irse a un lugar más lejano del salón, justamente al lado contrario de donde se encontraban los demás pokemón. Cuando esta se dio vuelta y volvió a encararlo.

—Oye Maashhh... *hic* Ahora que lo recuerdo... Oí que viajashte con un entrenadorsh que tenía un Pikashuuu... *hic*

—Sí... debes estar refiriéndote a Ash y a su Pikachu...

—También escusheee que eshe Pikashuu no quería evolucionaarshhh... *hic* Que she negaba a reshibir una piedra trueno para convertirshe en Raishuuu... *hic*

—Sí, eso cierto. Alguna vez Ash contó esa historia...

Entonces Sparkle comenzó a partirse de la risa.

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!... ¡Qué Pikashu más eshtuupido!.. *hic* ¡¿Cómo esh que piensha volvershe másh fuershe shi esh que no quiere evolucionarshhh... *hic* ¡Esh realmente un tonto! *hic* ¡Ni aunque fueshe el último Píkashuu del mundo, lo elegiría como pareja para mí o para alguna de mish poshiblesh hiijashhh... *hic* ¡Já!... —dijo mientras se iba.

La puerta del salón se volvió a abrir y Max vio salir a Nick agitado.

—¿Qué sucede Nick?

—¡Máx! ¡¿Viste a Sparkle salir por aquí?! —preguntó él.

—Sí... se fue por ahí... —contestó señalando por donde se había ido —Estaba comportándose de una forma un tanto extraña y llevaba algo consigo... ¿Sabes que era?

—¡Esa tonta se coló mientras nadie miraba y se llevó toda una bandeja con ponche! ¡Estoy seguro que se la llevó para bebérselo todo ella sola!

—¿Ponche? ¿Para qué se llevaría y bebería todo el ponche?

—¡¿Pues para que más?! ¡Por el alcohol por supuesto! ¡Cuando estaba en Johto, una vez Sparkle se coló dentro de una fiesta, le entró curiosidad, se robó y se bebió varias latas de cerveza quedándose toda embriagada! ¡De ahí en adelante que le ha entrado un gusto por el alcohol, y ahora debo encontrarla y quitarle el ponche antes de que se lo tome todo y se meta en problemas o algo mucho peor! —respondió mientras se iba corriendo en su búsqueda.

—¿Pero qué?... —se dijo a si mismo Max incrédulo y sin ser capaz creerse todo lo que había visto y oído.

* * *

Arthur, tras limpiarse debidamente como indicaba el reglamento del establecimiento, se detuvo delante de la terma y se quitó la toalla quedando completamente desnudo. Entonces, procedió a meterse dentro del agua cálida y refrescante de la fuente hasta el cuello bajo la luz de las estrellas de esa noche.

—Ahh, que bien se siente... —expresó satisfecho.

—Sin duda alguna, parece que fue una buena idea celebrar la fiesta aquí... —respondió Nick cerca suyo, el cual ya se encontraba adentro relajándose apoyado sobre unas rocas.

Los dos se encontraban en una de las varias termas del sector para hombres. En donde otras cercanas, se encontraban otras personas tales como el Profesor Cozmo, Steven, Norman, el Profesor Birch y Álex. El cual a este último ya no se lo veía mucho desde que había empezado a salir oficialmente con Katrina.

—Me recuerda mucho cuando estuvimos en esa ocasión en las termas de Lavacalda junto con Brendan para mi pelea de Gimnasio contra Flannery... Hablando de Brendan... ¿Dónde está? ¿Y dónde está Andrés también? ¿No se supone que ahora se iban a bañar también? —preguntó Arthur.

—No sé... no los he visto... Quizás se quedaron ocupados haciendo algo y de ahí ya vienen en un rato más... Ahh... que relajante es esto...

Los dos se quedaron así quietos disfrutando del agua por un rato.

—¿Y al final pudiste encontrar a Sparkle? —preguntó Arthur.

—Sí... la pude encontrar. Al final me la encontré escondida detrás de una despensa durmiendo como un tronco y con una bandeja de ponche completamente vací que dejarla durmiendo la borrachera en el pokeglov, pero al menos no le ocurrió nada grave. Demonios... ¿Cómo es que puede ser tan borracha? Al final la tonta tendrá que perderse el poder bañarse en las termas...

Arthur se rió para sus adentros.

—Me parece gracioso... Sparkle es el primer pokemón bebedor del que oigo...

—¡Oye, que no es gracioso! No quiero que se meta en líos con alguien o algo mientras esté embriagada...

* * *

En otra fuente lejana a la de Arthur y Nick, se encontraban Thatcher, Kenny, Tommy y Max. En donde los primeros tres hablaban o jugaban en el agua, mientras que Max esperaba a que entrara alguien adentro. Entonces, de la caseta junto a la terma en donde los usuarios se quitaban la ropa y se limpiaban previo a entrar, se asomó y emergió Timmy Grimm. El cual se encontraba sin su disfraz del Fantasma y cubierto tan solo con una toalla.

—¡Vamos Timmy, que no hay ningún problema, puedes salir! —le informó Max.

Entonces Timmy procedió a avanzar lentamente con timidez a la terma con la mirada puesta en el suelo. Quedándose finalmente parado delante de ella.

—No te preocupes... que nadie nos está mirando y somos tan sólo los cinco... —volvió a asegurarle.

Timmy miró cuidadosamente a los lados, confirmando que efectivamente nadie más lo miraba sin su disfraz. Entonces asintió y procedió a quitarse la toalla, para luego entrar y buscar un lugar en donde poder sentarse. Tras encontrar uno, finalmente soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—¿Ves que no es tan malo?

—Si no fueras porque tú me lo has pedido, Max, yo no me habría quitado el traje para bañarme en las termas. Que no tenía pensado hacerlo, y honestamente, ya no me gusta salir en público sin estar vestido de el Fantasma...

—¿Pero por qué, Timmy? ¿No se supone que el traje y el nombre de el Fantasma no son más que tu identidad artística para cuando participabas en los Concursos Pokemón?

—Bueno... la verdad Max... es que para mí el Fantasma se ha vuelto mucho más que eso... Para mí, el Fantasma ha sido una forma en la cual he podido dejar de ser tímido y poder expresarme delante de todos... Una forma en la cual puedo dejar de ser quien soy y volverme alguien más fuerte y valiente de lo que normalmente sería... Si no fuera por el Fantasma, no habría sido capaz de hacer muchas cosas... Como por ejemplo seguir adelante tras la remoción de los limitadores...

—Tras lo que le pasó a tus padres... ¿Verdad? —preguntó Max.

Timmy agachó la mirada con los ojos llorosos, soltando un sollozo mientras asentía.

—Los extraño mucho, Max... Y justo tuvo que pasar todo esto después que tú, Ash y los demás nos ayudaran a reconciliarnos y volver a estar juntos como una familia de verdad... Y sin el Fantasma, sin poder ser él, no podría soportar todo esto... Cada vez que estoy solo con mi Dusclops, me quito el traje y pienso en mis padres... No puedo evitar largarme a llorar...

—Lo sé, te entiendo... yo igual perdí a mi mamá...

Timmy tornó la cabeza hacia él.

—Y tanto Kenny, Tommy y Anita los han perdido también. Los cuatro hemos perdido a parte o a toda nuestras familias, Timmy, y muchos otros que han pasado por lo mismo deben de poder entenderte también. Puede ser que haya perdido a mi madre, y no sepa dónde está mi hermana. Pero he decidido que no puedo seguir siendo débil o esconderme detrás una máscara o de los demás para sentirme a salvo. Que debo salir afuera y luchar por mi mismo aunque sea difícil. Muchos lo están haciendo, y espero algún día espero poder ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para salir en búsqueda del paradero de May...

—Vaya... quisiera poder estar tan decidido como tú, Max...

—Estoy seguro que puedes hacerlo tú también, Timmy. Hazlo por ti y tus padres, que estoy seguro que a ellos les gustaría que puedas seguir adelante. Y también si es posible, hazlo por Jennifer ¿Sabes? Fue ella la que me pidió que hablara contigo.

—¿Fue ella la que te lo pidió? —preguntó Timmy sorprendido.

—Sí, y por algún motivo parece estar muy preocupada por ti.

—¿Por mí? ¿En serio?... Vaya... —respondió ruborizándose un poco ante tal idea.

—¿Qué pasa Timmy? ¿Acaso te gusta Jennifer? —preguntó Tommy de manera maliciosa acercándose a los dos.

—¿Eh? ¡No, no es eso! —respondió Timmy negándolo nerviosamente.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Qué mientes muy mal! ¡Te has puesto rojo como una baya tamate! ¡Je, je! — respondió riéndose mientras se iba nadando de regreso.

— _¿Que a Timmy le gusta Jennifer?_ —se preguntó Max _—No entiendo mucha de estas cosas, pero quizás sea por eso que se lo ve tratando de estar todo el tiempo con ella..._ —pensó.

* * *

Ángela se quitó la toalla y lentamente descendió dentro de la terma junto con las demás chicas. Tras sentarse, soltó un suspiro de alivio ante el contacto con las aguas cálidas y deliciosas de la fuente natural.

—¡Qué bien que hallas decidido venir a la fiesta de Brendan, Ángela! ¡Todos ya te estaban extrañando! —expresó Jennifer alegre.

—Sólo vine porque Andrés se puso demasiado insistente con ello... Por lo demás, debo reconocer que a lo mejor ya me cansé de estar tanto tiempo sin salir...

—Sé que no lo pasaste muy bien, Ángela. Te entiendo, yo igual perdí a dos de mis pokemón allá afuera. Aunque en mi caso no podría haber estado tanto tiempo encerrada, simplemente no soy así. Aunque mejor no hablemos de esas cosas, mejor relajémonos y disfrutemos del momento...

—Sí... hay que reconocer que el agua se siente muy bien... Quizás no fue tan mala idea haber venido después de todo... —respondió Ángela más relajada y animada.

—Estas termas me recuerdan mucho a las que hay en casa en Villa Brumosa... Me pregunto cómo estará la villa... Pero estoy seguro que con la enfermera Joy, los Nuzleaf que están ahí y el faro de la Piedra de la Luz. Todo estará bien y en orden hasta que volvamos... —añadió Alyssa.

Las cuatro chicas se encontraban en una de las termas del sector para mujeres. En donde las de menor edad como Anita, Stephanie y Natalia se encontraban compartiendo otra. Mientras que las de mayor edad tales como Katrina, Nicole, Rita, Julie y la doctora Abby ocupaban la suya también.

—¿Así que fue Andrés el que al final te convenció que vinieras? —preguntó Alyssa.

—Sí, lo acabo de decir... ¿Por qué te importa tanto? —preguntó de regreso Ángela.

—Ah, por nada... —respondió ella riendo para sus adentros— Si mal no recuerdo... hasta hace poco te dedicabas a perseguir a Arthur todo el tiempo...

—¡¿Acaso que estás insinuando?! —contestó la rubia incomodada por aquello.

—¡Verdad! ¡Había oído por ahí que hasta hace un par de semanas te proclamabas como la fan número uno de Arthur por su participación en la Conferencia Colosalia! —añadió Claudia echándole más leña al fuego.

—¡No sé de qué me están hablando! —negó Ángela mientras las demás se reían de aquella mentira tan evidente —¡Al menos no soy yo la que se lo pasa invitándolo a cenar o a pasear todo el tiempo con su abuelo y su hermano, o la que se lo pasó bailando con él toda la noche durante la gala cuando llegamos la primera vez aquí!

—¡Oh, es cierto! ¡Además oí que tú eras la que hablaba con Arthur todo el tiempo por el Pokeglov cuando estaba afuera en la expedición militar! —prosiguió Claudia.

—¡Admítelo, Alyssa! ¡A te gusta Arthur! ¿Verdad? —preguntó Jennifer.

—Yo... no... Aunque... puede ser que a lo mejor sí un poco... —reconoció Alyssa sonrojada a más no poder.

—Bueno, hay que reconocer que Arthur es bastante guapo... por eso quedé tan cautivada con él la primera vez que lo vi en la Conferencia Colosalia... Debo admitir que más de una vez me he preguntado como se ve debajo de esa capa y túnica de artes marciales que lleva todo el tiempo con todo ese entrenamiento que tiene en su cuerpo... Aunque con el paso del tiempo me he dado cuenta que otros chicos como Andr... ¡Digo! ¡Como otros amigos de Arthur! No están tan mal también... —opinó Ángela.

Claudia se recostó de espaldas con las manos detrás de la cabeza y contemplando el cielo estrellado.

— _Bueno, hay que reconocer que después de todos estos años que no lo veía. Nunca pensé que ese chico pequeño y debilucho que conocía de antes se pondría tan bien con el tiempo..._ —pensó Claudia recordando aquellos hombros anchos y esbeltos que había visto en su espalda durante la expedición militar. Debajo de aquel traje de infiltración militar ajustado que había llevado todo el tiempo— _Un momento... ¡¿En qué demonios acabo de pensar otra vez?!_

—¿Estás bien Claudia? Se te enrojeció el rostro de golpe... —preguntó Jennifer preocupada —¿No te sientes mal?

—¡No, no! ¡No es nada! —respondió Claudia riendo e irguiéndose de golpe —¡Debe de ser la temperatura el agua!

Mientras esto ocurría, Ángela se la había quedando observando un rato. Si mal no recordaba, Claudia era aquella chica que Arthur le había mencionado esa vez cuando le había enseñado a bailar vals para la gala de aquella ocasión. Esa que alguna vez había sido tan importante para él cuando había sido pequeño, pero que a la vez le había hecho tanto daño. Pero por lo visto, de alguna forma habían podido reconciliarse.

— _Para Arthur ella sí que debió de haber sido alguien importante si fue capaz de hacer las paces con ella con tanta facilidad..._ —pensaba.

—¿Y qué opinas de Nick, Claudia? —preguntó Alyssa —Veo que los dos son bastantes cercanos, y al parecer siento que tú le atraes un poco...

—¿Eh? ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso? Debo admitir que Nick es una persona agradable, simpática y que lo considero un buen amigo desde que nos conocimos antes de la remoción de los limitadores... Pero no creo que él me atraiga de esa forma... Además, no creo que a Nick le interese una chica como yo, que no tengo nada de especial, ni soy tan atractiva como alguna de ustedes... —respondió Claudia opinando lo contrario — _O al menos no como Ángela, hay que reconocer que ella sí que se ve espectacular..._ —opinó ella observando a Ángela de reojo con algo de envidia. Que con su cabello rubio, ojos azules, cuerpo voluptuoso y curvilíneo, además de piel pálida y a primera vista suave y aterciopelada. Parecía entender porque chicos como Andrés se morían por ella.

—¡Vamos, que eso no es cierto! —respondió Jennifer —¡Pienso que tu también luces bonita y que puedes ser bien simpática también!

—Vamos, Jennifer... no es necesario que trates de hacerme sentir bien... Sé que soy enojona, torpe en cosas delicadas, poco femenina y siempre me ha gustado hacer muchas cosas de hombre... Incluso desde pequeña me han dicho muchas veces que soy una marimacho... Dudo mucho que a un chico le pueda interesar alguien como yo... —contestó un tanto triste.

— _Vaya..._ — pensaba Alyssa preocupada — _Parece que la pobre Claudia tiene un serio problema de autoimagen..._

* * *

—Oye Andrés... ¿A dónde me estás llevando? ¿No se supone que nos íbamos a ir a bañar en las termas también? ¿Y por qué tanto secreto? —le preguntó Brendan a Andrés. Ya que este parecía llevarlo a algún sitio agachados y de manera sigilosa.

—Espera y verás, Brendan. Te tengo una sorpresa para ti primero, y luego podremos irnos a bañar a las termas si así lo prefieres... —contestó mientras seguían avanzando.

—¿Pero qué clase de sorpresa?

—Una la que sé que te va a gustar... Ya tienes quince años ¿No? En muchas partes del mundo en distintas épocas se te consideraría un adulto. Por lo que pensé que sería conveniente hacer algo "especial" al respecto ahora que tienes esa edad...

—No sé... por algún motivo esto no me gusta...

—¡Deja de quejarte tanto, Brendan! Que estoy seguro que después de lo que te voy a mostrar no te vas a arrepentir de haberlo hecho...

Tras varios metros más de avance sigiloso, Andrés llevó a Brendan delante de una cerca alta de madera. Y sosteniendo uno de los tablones que estaba ligeramente suelto, Andrés lo corrió un poco. Abriendo una abertura lo suficientemente grande como para mirar lo que había detrás.

—Aquí es Brendan... Asómate por ahí y dime qué es lo que vez...

Con mucho nerviosismo, Brendan comenzó a acercarse lentamente a la rendija, y por un breve instante vio lo que había detrás antes de alejarse bruscamente con el rostro hirviendo al rojo vivo.

—¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo Andrés?! ¡Allí detrás se encuentra la zona para mujeres de las termas!

—¡Baja la voz Brendan! ¡No querrás que nos descubran! Y sí, ahí está el sector de las mujeres donde se están bañando... ¿Nunca te has preguntado como se ve Jennifer debajo de todo esa ropa?...

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Eso sería inapropiado!

—¡Vamos, no seas aguafiestas! ¡Estoy seguro que más de alguna vez lo has pensado!

—¡¿Y por qué demonios no invitaste a Arthur a hacer esto si se supone que él es tu amigo!?

—¡Porque sé que él es un santurrón que se negaría hacerlo! Pero mientras él se lo pierde, tu tendrás la oportunidad de deleitarte con las bellezas que se encuentran detrás de la cerca...

Entonces Andrés procedió a acercarse a la abertura de la cerca para mirar a través de ella.

—Me pregunto cómo se ve Ángela... Se me hace agua la boca con tan sólo pensar que voy a poder contemplar aquellos grandes, hermosos y redondos pechos desnudos que tiene... —se dijo a si mismo completamente embobado con la idea.

— _Estoy seguro que esto va a terminar mal..._ —pensó preocupado Brendan mirando a todas partes nervioso.

* * *

En otra parte de las aguas termales, en el sector para los pokemón. Los pokemón de todos se encontraban relajándose en varias de las fuentes de aguas termales disponibles para ellos. Las cuales no se encontraban separadas entre machos y hembras a diferencia de la de los humanos. Porque para los pokemón, las diferencias de sexo entre ellos no eran relevantes.

Lucy salió a la superficie del interior de una de las termas.

—¡Ahh, que deliciosa y cálida está el agua! ¡Hace tiempo que no encontraba un sitio en donde poder nadar también! —exclamó la Lanturn contenta.

Kaiser y Bahamut se encontraban hundidos hasta el cuello deleitándose con la sensación del agua. Bruce lo hacía también, mientras que Leonard se encontraba adentro meditando mientras hacía levitar sus dos cucharas con sus poderes psíquicos.

Lucy comenzó a mirar hacia las otras termas donde se encontraban los pokemón de los demás entrenadores.

—Oye Bruce, no veo a Rose ni a otros de los pokemón por ninguna parte ¿A dónde se habrán ido? —se preguntó ella.

—Rose y otros pokemón de sus respectivas entrenadoras se fueron a vigilar el exterior de las termas donde se encuentran bañándose para evitar que mirones vayan a espiarlas desnudas. Para los humanos, especialmente para sus hembras, aquello es un asunto bastante serio —respondió el Blaziken.

—Ah, ya veo...

* * *

—Andrés...

—¿Qué pasa Brendan? Ángela aún no se ha dado vuelta como para poder verla de frente...

Entonces Andrés sintió como un dedo le tanteaba el hombro. En donde a él le pareció extraño porque el dedo que lo había tocado se sentía como si no fuese de una mano humana...

Andrés tornó la mirada a Brendan y vio como este miraba paralizado del miedo hacia atrás. Cuando Andrés lo hizo también, vio que no solo estaba Rose, sino que también estaba Lucario, la Chansey de Jennifer, el Magnemite de Alyssa, el Furret de Julie, el Delcatty de la doctora Abby y los tres Mightyena de Katrina. Todos ellos miraban a los dos con disgusto.

—Oh... mierda... —musitó Andrés aterrorizado.

Momentos más tarde, Rose que iba adelante de todos los pokemón cargando a ambos jóvenes llevándolos por la ropa en una mano cado uno, arrojó a Brendan y a Andrés al suelo. Mientras que delante de ellos, se encontraban Claudia, Ángela, Alyssa y Jennifer cubiertas con sus toallas y mirándolos aprensivamente.

—Oh... hola Claudia... Juro que puedo explicarlo... —trató de excusarse Andrés.

—Andrés... te conozco desde hace muchos años y sé que eres un completo imbécil... ¡PERO NUNCA PENSÉ QUE ERAS UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO!

Entonces Claudia corrió hacia él con el puño preparado y esbozando una expresión en el rostro que sólo podía describirse como la de un demonio del inframundo enfurecido. Entonces, ella le propinó un golpe tan fuerte en la cara que lo mandó a volar contra la cerca. Haciéndolo atravesarla completamente y lo hizo caer noqueado con un gran chapuzón dentro de una terma.

Brendan, completamente aterrorizado por lo que había visto. Se postró delante de ellas y empezó a balbucear y a sollozar tratando desesperadamente de disculparse.

—¡Por favor perdónenme, no era mi intención espiarlas! ¡Fue Andrés el que me obligó a venir aquí y ni siquiera sabía que era lo que quería hacer! ¡Juro que nunca me atrevería verlas de esa manera! ¡Así que por favor les pido, no me maten!

Entonces las chicas se miraron y comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellas algo que no podía oír a la vez que se le acercaban alguno de los pokemón a hablar con ellas también. Pensando que estaban decidiendo su destino, Brendan empezó a tiritar enormemente. En donde estaba a punto de hacerse en sus pantalones de puro miedo.

Claudia finalmente soltó un hondo suspiro.

—Tranquilo Brendan, que hemos decidido no hacerte daño —le respondió ella mientras le acariciaba el gorro sobre su cabeza intentando tranquilizarlo —. Creemos que estás diciendo la verdad... ya que los pokemón confirman que solamente vieron a Andrés espiándonos. Además, pienso que sería de muy mal gusto golpear al cumpleañero en su propia fiesta...

Las demás chicas asintieron afirmativamente mientras comenzaban a irse.

—Iremos a avisar a los encargados del lugar para que vayan a ver lo que pueden con la cerca y a sacar a Andrés de la fuente. Pero por favor Brendan, trata la próxima vez ser más cuidadoso a donde te llevan —le suplicó Jennifer preocupada hacia él mientras se alejaban.

Lentamente, mientras sentía que las chicas se iban. Brendan comenzó lentamente a levantar la cabeza y a sentarse sobre el suelo mientras inspiraba y exhalaba profundamente para tranquilizarse. Mientras todavía las veía alejándose, se dio cuenta de algo.

—Un momento... solamente están llevando toallas...

Entonces sintió como algo cálido le bajaba por el rostro, Brendan se palpó y contempló su mano.

—¿Me está sangrando la nariz?...

Mientras contemplaba sus dedos manchados con su propia sangre, sentía como un calorcillo bastante agradable le bajaba por todo el cuerpo.

—Si Jennifer se entera de esto me va a matar... —se dijo a sí mismo con un suspiro un tanto avergonzado.

* * *

Finalmente un par de horas más tarde, todos los invitados humanos y pokemón se encontraban reunidos dentro del salón de eventos alrededor de una mesa en la cual se encontraba Brendan esperando ansioso. Finalmente, entró Andrés con el rostro inflamado y con varias heridas remendadas por medio de varios parches y curitas. Llevando consigo una torta de cumpleaños con quince velas encendidas a la mesa. Tras depositarla delante de Brendan, miró lentamente hacia Claudia, la cual le devolvió una mirada hostil. Entonces lentamente y con una sonrisa incómoda, se apartó sin darle la espalda. Escabulléndose rápidamente en medio del público mientras este comenzaba a contar hasta tres.

 _ **"Cumpleaños feliz  
te deseamos a ti  
feliz cumpleaños Brendan  
que los cumplas feliz."**_

Entonces, pidiendo tres deseos, Brendan inspiró hondo y sopló apagando todas las velas.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado los contenidos de este capítulo. Por lo general no soy fanático del fanservice, pero creo que cuando es en pequñas cantidades y bien justificado, no es ningún problema.**


	4. Romance te Puedo Dar

**Aprovechando que (de nuevo...) estoy en un paro universitario. Me dí el tiempo de escribir un nuevo capítulo. Así que puede ser que a lo mejor alcance a escribir otro pronto dependiendo de cuanto dure.**

* * *

 **Romance te Puedo Dar**

 **9 de Noviembre**

Claudia salió temprano por la mañana de su habitación y comenzó a caminar por el ala del palacio que daba a muchas de las habitaciones en donde residían los huéspedes del palacio del Reino Espejismo tales como ella. Y en medio de su camino, pasó en frente de una puerta entreabierta. Específicamente, era la puerta que daba a la habitación de Arthur.

— _¿Eh? ¿Por qué está abierta? ¿Se habrá olvidado de cerrarla?_ —pensó.

Ella comenzó a oír ruidos proveniente del interior, en donde Claudia sabía que normalmente a esta hora, Arthur se encontraba entrenando con Batuo en el bosque cercano. Por lo que se preocupó de que a lo mejor algún desconocido se hubiese colado adentro. Lenta y cuidadosamente, trató de asomarse y ver que sucedía. Pero para su sorpresa y alivio, era Arthur el que efectivamente se encontraba adentro. Y los ruidos que había oído eran porque él se encontraba contando mientras hacía flexiones de brazos sobre el suelo de la habitación a torso desnudo.

—67... 68... 69...

Claudia se sorprendió de haberlo encontrarlo ahí dentro de esa manera y rápidamente se escondió detrás de la puerta.

— _¡¿Pero qué está haciendo?! ¿Acaso hoy no salió a entrenar?_

Ella se quedó así quieta por algunos instantes mientras lo oía contar y flexionar. Pero mientras pasaba el rato, Claudia se sintió tentada a querer contemplar un poco más de su rutina. Así que lentamente comenzó a abrirla de nuevo para asomarse de a poco. En donde efectivamente, Arthur seguía ahí en el suelo calentando y contando.

—75... 76... 77...

Ella comenzó a pensar que probablemente lo que estaba haciendo era incorrecto. Pero a su vez, no podía evitar pensar en lo estimulante que era poder verlo entrenarse con ese cuerpazo musculoso que tenía...

—81... 82... 83... ¿Eh? ¿Hay alguien ahí? —advirtió Arthur desde adentro.

Claudia salió rápidamente de su estupor y volvió a juntar la puerta abochornada de sí misma.

— _¡¿Pero qué demonios pasa conmigo?! ¡¿Acaso ahora yo soy la pervertida?!_ —se preguntó a si misma horrorizada. Pensando en lo hipócrita que debía parecer tras la paliza que le había dado a Andrés en el cumpleaños de Brendan.

—Ah... ¿Eres tú, Claudia? No es necesario que te escondas, que con el aura puedo verte detrás —le informó.

Ella se sintió acorralada.

—Este... lo siento Arthur... Vi la puerta abierta, y por la hora pensaba que estabas afuera del palacio entrenando con el señor Batuo y pensé que a lo mejor alguien había entrado para robarte o algo así... —ella le respondió algo tímida.

—Descuida... lo entiendo... Mi sifu decidió darme hoy el día libre, por lo que simplemente estoy calentando un poco después de despertarme. Y de todas formas, estaba planeando ir buscarte para hablar contigo de algo importante. Por lo que si esperas que termine esta serie, te recibo de inmediato... —dijo al parecer sin sospechar de que lo habían estado espiando.

— _¿Algo importante?... ¿Conmigo?_

Ella aguardó por unos breves instantes hasta que terminara.

—98... 99... y 100... Buff... al fin terminé... Espera que ya casi estoy listo.

Tras terminar, Arthur se volvió a poner la parte superior de su túnica de artes marciales y su capa.

—Ok, ya puedes pasar.

Ella abrió la puerta lentamente, con la expresión de un Poochyena con el rabo entre las patas en donde podía ver que Arthur se encontraba sentado sobre su cama.

—Ven, siéntate aquí a mi lado.

Claudia obedeció, aunque un tanto intimidada por la cercanía de la situación después de todo lo que había estado haciendo.

—¿De qué es lo que quieres hablar? —preguntó ella.

Arthur suspiró.

—¿Sabes Claudia? He estado pensando mucho en las cosas que ocurrieron cuando estábamos en la expedición militar y sobre lo que hablamos poco después de llegar al reino. Primero, quiero pedirte perdón por lo que te hice pasar cuando me tiré en contra de esos Metagross aquella vez con el resto de los pokemón cuando querían capturar a Jirachi. Sé que te hice preocuparte demasiado y que te hice daño en el proceso... —dijo refiriendo al ataque de pánico que ella había tenido.

—No, no... en serio... No es necesario que te disculpes Arthur... Lo que ocurrió ahí fue mi culpa y...

—Claudia, sé que cometí una estupidez haciendo eso y que puse en peligro mi propia vida inútilmente... —dijo interrumpiendo— Eso fue mi culpa... Pero además, digo esto por una de las cosas que mencioné cuando hablamos en privado la otra vez: Tu siempre has sido importante para mí, Claudia... Y el hecho de haberte dañado en ese momento me ha estado persiguiendo últimamente... —expresó con tristeza.

Claudia le sonrió compasivamente, y armándose de valor, le tomó de la mano.

—Descuida Arthur... que para mí, tu también has sido muy importante para mí... Ya que por muchos años tampoco tuve amigos aparte de ti y Andrés... Además... ¿Cómo podría guardarte rencor después de que me perdonaras por todo el daño que te hice hace siete años atrás? Tú has sido muy bueno conmigo, Arthur... quizás demasiado... Más bueno de lo que habría sido capaz de imaginar en lo más recóndito de mis propios pensamientos...

Mientras decía esto último, ella comenzó lentamente a acercarse hacia él.

—¿Y sabes?... Yo también he estado pensando mucho a partir del momento en el que me perdonaste aquel día... He estado pensando mucho en ti, Arthur... pensando tanto en lo bueno que has sido y en lo importante e interesante que te has vuelto últimamente... —comenzó a decirle en un tono evidentemente seductor, a la vez que se acercaba más hacia su rostro, lo miraba profundamente a los ojos y acariciaba suavemente una de sus mejillas con su otra mano— Y también he estado pensando... en que tal vez... te estoy comenzando a ver más que como a un simple amigo... sino que posiblemente como algo más...

—Claudia...

Ella retiró su mano de la suya a la vez que se acercaba aún más. Arthur, claramente ruborizado y nervioso, comenzó a echarse hacia atrás sobre la cama. Mientras que ella, se subió encima de esta y comenzó a gatear encima de él. Finalmente, ella se apoyó encima de su cuerpo, abrazándolo con una mano y acariciándole el pelo con la otra.

—Entonces... es muy posible... que me gustas, Arthur... Creo me gustas mucho... —le dijo casi como en un susurro. Con sus labios a escasos centímetros de los suyos.

Ante aquella confesión, él respondió abrazándole lentamente la cintura. Y ella a su vez, descendió su cabeza sobre la suya y lo besó.

Pero entonces, ella despertó y se irguió sobre su cama. Se encontraba en su habitación respirando agitadamente, su corazón le palpitaba demasiado amenazándola con salírsele del pecho y se sentía mojada, sobre todo mojada.

— _Fue... ¿Acaso todo un sueño?..._

Tras darse un tiempo para tranquilizarse, se daba cuenta que todavía era capaz de recordar todo lo que había dicho y hecho en él. Por lo que ella se echó hacia atrás sobre la cama resignada con la verdad.

—No puedo seguir negándolo más... parece que en verdad él me gusta... —ella suspiró— ¿Ahora qué demonios voy a hacer?

* * *

Arthur cerró los ojos y se concentró en el aura de sus alrededores. El primer rodillo de madera se balanceó, y Arthur se corrió hacia un costado de un salto evadiéndolo. Casi de inmediato, un segundo rodillo se balanceó también, el cual evadió con otro salto a un costado. Más rodillos amarrados a árboles se balancearon desde varias direcciones, los cuales evadía con destreza realizando toda clase de saltos y piruetas. Finalmente, un último rodillo se balanceó delante suyo. Pero en lugar de evadirlo, Arthur junto las manos a un costado y acumuló energía de aura en ellas.

—¡Ola de chi!

Proyectando las manos hacia adelante, Arthur disparó un rayo de energía de luz dorada resplandeciente. El cual envolvió y desintegró el rodillo de madera por completo antes de que pudiese llegar hacia él.

—Buen trabajo, Arthur. Es suficiente por hoy—proclamó Batuo, el cual se encontraba parado sobre la rama de un árbol cercano antes de bajar de este de un salto.

No muy lejos de los dos, Medicham descendió de la rama de otro árbol. En donde los dos maestros habían estado soltando los rodillos para que Arthur los evadiera.

—Como usted diga, Sifu... —Arthur respondió con una leve reverencia a sus dos maestros.

Los tres procedieron a regresar de vuelta al poblado del Reino Espejismo a partir del bosque en donde entrenaban, en dirección al gimnasio deportivo que utilizaban para los aspectos menores del entrenamiento de Arthur. Particularmente, los que no involucraban explosiones o destellos de luz que podían alertar o perturbar a la población local. Tras terminar de guardar y ordenar sus cosas adentro, los tres se sentaron uno delante del otro.

—Puedo sentir que tienes cosas importantes que decirme en mente ¿De qué es lo que quieres hablar? —preguntó Batuo pudiendo leer en sus emociones que algo perturbaba a Arthur.

—Sifu... deseo preguntarle de una cosa que me han estado preocupando desde hace un buen tiempo... Me pregunto... ¿Cuál es la postura de los Monjes Guardianes acerca de las relaciones sentimentales?

Batuo suspiró. Arthur estaba pasando por una edad en la cual era de esperar de que él se preocupara de aquellas cosas. Batuo alguna vez fue joven, por lo que entendía.

—Seré honesto contigo, Arthur. Si estuvieses oficialmente entrenándote en el Monasterios de los Monjes Guardianes en Shanxi, se te estaría prohibido formar lazos y relaciones sentimentales con sus demás integrantes. Incluso para tratar de evitar esto, el propio monasterio se encuentra dividido en dos instalaciones separadas para hombres y mujeres respectivamente. En donde entrenan, comen, viven y duermen segregados. En donde solamente los maestros y otros monjes o monjas encargados de funciones más domésticas o de mantenimiento tienen el acceso libre entre las dos instalaciones. Se supone que nosotros, los Monjes Guardianes, Arthur. Tal como te he dicho antes, nos entrenamos para liberar nuestros chakras. En donde para poder realizar aquello, debemos liberar nuestros cuerpos y nuestras mentes de todas las ataduras terrenales que nos mantienen unidos al mundo de lo físico, y que nos separan de nuestro lado más espiritual. En donde las ataduras sentimentales se terminan volviendo un obstáculo y un impedimento más para liberar nuestros chakras. Además, el hecho de rechazar las relaciones sentimentales es un acto que realizamos los monjes como una demostración de compromiso y sacrificio por nuestra causa e ideales. En donde hemos jurado servir, proteger y querer al prójimo sin distinciones ni preferencias especiales.

—Ya veo... —se dijo Arthur así mismo preocupado de su situación.

—Pero también, Arthur... debo de ser sincero contigo... A pesar de que estas cosas son ciertas y tuve que vivir bajo estas normas cuando fui un monje del monasterio, yo fui expulsado. Por lo que a pesar de que fui entrenado con sus métodos y enseñanzas, ya no soy reconocido como uno de ellos. Y de la misma forma, tú tampoco lo serías debido a que fuiste entrenado por un hombre que ya nos es considerado como un Monje Guardián. Por esto Arthur, sería injusto e hipócrita de mi parte obligarte a vivir bajo los mismos votos y obligaciones que tuve cuando ahora mismo ni siquiera yo estoy obligado a continuar siguiéndolos. Y si lo he estado haciendo durante todos estos años, es por un tema de decisión personal. Por lo que no te obligaré a tener que seguirlos si no quieres hacerlo. Pero eso sí debes saber una cosa: si decides seguir con una relación sentimental, tendrás que ser consciente y asumir que es muy probable que esta retrasará tu avance en liberar tus chakras, y que hasta es posible que te detenga completamente. Por lo que cuando llegue ese momento, tendrás que decidir si lo más importante para ti es continuar con esa relación, o dejarla atrás para poder continuar liberándolos ¿Queda eso claro?

—Si sifu, lo tengo perfectamente claro.

A pesar de que no era necesariamente la respuesta que más le hubiese gustado. Arthur debía reconocer que Batuo estaba siendo muy sincero y justo con él tomando en cuenta la situación en la cual se encontraba. Y que definitivamente lo que había dicho, era algo que debía tener presente de aquí en adelante.

—¿Alguna otra cosa más, Arthur?

—Sí, sifu... tengo otra cosa más que preguntarle... No crea usted que me he olvidado, ya que todavía me acuerdo de cómo hace tiempo, cuando aún estábamos en la carava en Villa Brumosa, usted mencionó algo acerca de una profecía... Y ahora que soy un monje y no un aprendiz ¿Puede usted decirme de qué se trata? —preguntó Arthur frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Batuo y Medicham parecieron sorprenderse ante aquella pregunta. Como si en verdad esperaban que el tema hubiese quedado de lado con el paso del tiempo.

—Lo lamento mucho, Arthur... Si mencioné aquello en esa ocasión, fue porque hablé más de la cuenta... Solamente a los maestros monje se les permite tener conocimientos acerca de la profecía, y ni siquiera a los monjes recién formados se les permite conocer sus contenidos...

—¿Pero por qué, Sifu? ¿Por qué tanto secreto? ¿Acaso aquella profecía encierra algo peligroso?

El maestro monje negó con la cabeza.

—La profecía en sí no es peligrosa. Es más, es todo lo contrario. El peligro más bien está en el conocimiento de los signos y señales que indican la proximidad de su cumplimiento. Los cuales, en las manos equivocadas, han traído ruina y perdición a muchos. Por eso sus contenidos se mantienen en secreto, para evitar que los hombres y mujeres equivocados aprendan de estos y traten de utilizarlos para su beneficio personal.

—Y si es así... ¿Sería posible que pueda saber de qué trata ésta al menos?

Batuo y Medicham comenzaron a mirarse el uno al otro. En donde Arthur podía sentir que se estaban comunicando telepáticamente. Finalmente, Medicham le asintió.

—El único conocimiento que se le permite a todos conocer de ella, es que la profecía habla el retorno de los Monjes Guardianes al mundo—contestó Batuo. —Porque durante la era dorada de los Guardianes de Aura, los Guardianes de todo el mundo incluido los monje recorrían la tierra con sus compañeros pokemón con el objetivo de protegerla de cualquier mal que la acechase. Pero tras el fin de esa era, los Guardianes de Aura entraron en un periodo de decadencia que hizo que la mayoría o desapareciese o se recluyeran a sí mismos rompiendo el contacto con el mundo exterior. Los Monjes Guardianes actuaron como estos últimos, cerrando las puertas de su monasterio y aislándose del resto de Shanxi. Lo cual ha continuado así por siglos. Y lo que habla la profecía, es del día en el que los monjes volverán a abrir sus puertas y saldrán de nuevo a realizar su misión como en los días de antaño.

—¿Y a que se debió específicamente que los Monjes Guardianes cerraran sus puertas en primer lugar?

—Eso, Arthur. Es una larga historia. Ya hemos hablado mucho, y estoy seguro de que debes de estar cansado con el entrenamiento de hoy. Pero trataré de resumírtela de la manera más corta posible. Los Monjes Guardianes en el pasado solían aceptar misiones y se ponían bajo las órdenes del Emperador de Shanxi, el gobernante absoluto de toda la nación. Las cuales eran básicamente misiones tales como luchar contra grupos de bandidos peligrosos, piratas, e incluso a veces luchar contra insurrecciones que buscaban desestabilizar a la nación. Pero un día, al Emperador de esa época no le bastó con que los Monjes trabajaran bajo sus órdenes de vez en cuando. Sino que buscó obligar a los monjes a convertirse en una organización gubernamental bajo el control absoluto del Emperador para su uso tanto en la guerra como en la seguridad interna de Shanxi. Los Monjes se negaron, ya que consideraban que sólo manteniendo su independencia eran capaces de seguir realizando su misión, y que ellos no eran los súbditos de ningún soberano en particular. Como te podrás imaginar, al Emperador no le gusto para nada esta respuesta, por lo que decidió empezar a perseguir a los Monjes Guardianes como traidores al imperio, e inició una gran campaña publicitaria para poner a la población en contra de ellos. La cual lamentablemente, funcionó. Entonces los Monjes, entristecidos por el rechazo que recibieron tras siglos de servicios a la nación y a sus habitantes, decidieron cerrar sus puertas y recluirse del mundo exterior de manera indefinida hasta el día de hoy. Y fue solo después de ese momento que el Emperador y los habitantes de Shanxi se dieron cuenta del error que habían cometido, pero que lamentablemente, ya no había marcha atrás. Fue entonces un día que apareció la profecía, la cual describe los signos y señales que describen el día en el que el Monasterio de los Monjes Guardianes abrirá sus puertas de nuevo.

—Y usted sifu... ¿Cree que alguno de esos signos y señales se están cumpliendo con la remoción de los limitadores? ¿Cree usted que los Monjes Guardianes están próximos a regresar al mundo exterior?

—Hasta ahora no puedo estar seguro de ello, Arthur. Aunque es una posibilidad que no puedo descartar. Y aunque fuese así, tampoco me permitiría decírtelo para así poder seguir conservando los detalles de la profecía en secreto.

Por un momento, Arthur deseó protestar. Pero una parte suya, aún respetuosa de su maestro, decidió obedecer y guardar silencio.

—Tienes que aprender a ser más paciente, Arthur. Pero te prometo que todas las respuestas a tus preguntas llegaran a su debido momento. Ahora sí, que tengas un buen día. Nos vemos mañana aquí mismo, a la misma hora antes del amanecer como siempre.

Los tres se levantaron y Arthur se despidió de ellos con una reverencia antes de retirarse.

—Arthur ha progresado a un ritmo impresionante en su entrenamiento en el aura desde que abrió su primer chakra. Ha pasado tan poco tiempo y ya puede utilizar la Ola de Chi... Me pregunto si es alguna clase de señal... —comentó Medicham cuando estaban los dos solos.

—Puede ser, amigo mío. Pero recuerda lo que esta supuesta "remoción de limitadores humanos" nos ha estando afectando y puede ser que a Arthur también. Por lo que es posible que eso en parte explique su progreso —respondió Batuo.

—Pero aún así, Arthur ha estado aprendiendo lo que a nosotros nos tomó semanas o meses en su momento. Eso es simplemente demasiado rápido... y recuerda que Arthur presenta el dragón dorado en su interior...

—Sí... el dragón dorado... Quizás en verdad sea una señal, Medicham... Y si en verdad lo fuese, puede ser que todas las penurias que tuvimos que pasar cuando fui expulsado y tuvimos que abandonar Shanxi terminen valiendo la pena...

* * *

Arthur aún se encontraba un tanto frustrado y lleno de dudas mientras caminaba por las calles del poblado de Reino Espejismo. Pero al menos Batuo había comenzado a hablar aunque fuese de a poco acerca de la profecía. Aún así, sentía por algún motivo, su maestro le ocultaba demasiada cosas sobre sí mismo y acerca de los Monjes Guardianes de lo que le gustaría. Por ejemplo, aún no tenía idea porqué Batuo había sido expulsado del Monasterio después de todos estos años. Lo que lo hacía preguntarse a veces si su sifu era en verdad el hombre que aparentaba ser...

—Hola Arthur ¿En qué andas? ¿Ya terminaste con tu entrenamiento de hoy? —preguntó alguien cerca suyo que resultó ser Andrés.

Arthur despertó del estupor de sus propios pensamientos y se fijó que Andrés se la había unido al lado suyo.

—Ah, hola Andrés. Si, ya acabe con mi entrenamiento de hoy y voy de vuelta al palacio ¿Y qué hay de ti?

—Voy al supermercado a comprar algunas cosas que me encargó mi madre. Demonios, parece que el señor Batuo ni siquiera te da los fines de semana libres para descansar ¿Eh?

—Bueno, así está la cosa ahora. Ahora que soy oficialmente un Guardián de Aura y tengo acceso a mis poderes, no puedo darme el lujo de desaprovechar ningún posible día de entrenamiento. Ya que quien sabe, puede ser que en cualquier momento tengamos que volver a salir allá afuera y tengo que estar lo más preparado posible ante cualquier cpsa cuando suceda.

— _Papá... por favor estate a salvo a donde seas que estés hasta que llegue ahí..._ —pensó Andrés —Entiendo... pero aun así, Arthur. Siento que igual te mereces un día libre de vez en cuando por todo el esfuerzo que haces.

—Descuida, Andrés. Aunque aprecio tu preocupación, de todas formas esto es algo que simplemente debo hacer. No me queda otra opción.

Entonces Arthur comenzó a fijarse en algo de él.

—¿Qué estas mirando? —preguntó Andrés.

—Nada importante la verdad... Tan sólo estaba viendo si es que aún tenías alguna de las secuelas de la paliza que te dio Claudia en el cumpleaños de Brendan...

—¡Oye, Arthur! ¡No es necesario que me estés recordando eso! ¡Que para mí no fue gracioso! —contestó algo molesto.

—Ya, ya... calma... Tan sólo era una broma... —mencionó Arthur tratando de disculparse.

— _Al menos habría valido la pena si es que le hubiese podido ver las tetas a Ángela.. pero ni siquiera eso pasó..._ —pensó Andrés decepcionado.

Pero casi de inmediato, asustado, Andrés se fijó en Arthur el cual parecía estar distraído con algo.

—¿Eh, qué pasa? —preguntó.

—¡No es nada, no es nada! Tan sólo me pareció ver algo...

Andrés suspiró aliviado por dentro.

— _Parece que Arthur por fin ha aprendido a no leerle la mente a la gente por accidente... Quien sabe lo que me habría dicho si hubiese leído aquello..._

— Bueno, el supermercado está en esa dirección y yo voy al palacio, así que nos vemos.

—Está bien, nos vemos Arthur.

Andrés continuó en dirección al supermercado y prosiguió a hacer sus compras. Y mientras lo hacía, podía alcanzar a oír los cotilleos de la gente en medio de los pasillos de este.

—¿Has visto como han subido los precios de ciertas cosas? —le dijo una señora a otra.

—¡Sí, es una barbaridad! ¡Según he oído, hay problemas en el abastecimiento de algunos productos que sólo se pueden conseguir afuera! —le respondió esta a la primera.

— _Parece ser que el Reino Espejismo tampoco puede escapar de las consecuencias de la globalización y del fantasma del desabastecimiento..._ —pensó Andrés — _Me pregunto por cuánto tiempo más podremos sobrevivir aquí aislados del mundo exterior..._

Tras salir del supermercado con sus compras, Andrés procedió a regresar al palacio también. Pero en medio del camino, vio que Ángela. La cual parecía estar observando los escaparates de una tienda de ropa. No estaba por ningún lugar a la vista, pero Andrés podía imaginar que en alguna parte estaba Lucario observándolo y vigilando a Ángela.

—Hola Ángela ¿Acaso saliste de compras?

—Oh, hola Andrés. Si, digamos que sí... Aún tengo algo de dinero de lo que me dieron mis padres cuando decidí quedarme en Hoenn después de la Conferencia Colosalia, y estaba pensando en comprarme algo de ropa nueva ya que estoy harta de llevar la misma de siempre desde la remoción de los limitadores...

Andrés sonrió, aliviado de que por lo visto Ángela hubiese vuelto a la normalidad tras el trauma con su Swanna en la expedición militar, y que ahora estuviese saliendo afuera a hacer cosas típicas de chicas.

—¿Y estás viendo algo en particular?

—Bueno, estaba mirando un blusa como esa... —dijo Ángela señalando a algo detrás del escaparate —Aunque no sé si compararla ya que tampoco quiero gastar demasiado del dinero que tengo... —expresó pensativa.

Andrés se inclinó hacia el escaparate y vio un maniquí vestido con una blusa azul. La cual lucía bastante bonita. Pero cuando se fijó en el precio...

—Vaya... para ser una simple blusa es bastante cara...

—Sí... he oído que con los problemas de desabastecimiento que han habido últimamente en el reino, ciertos productos como la ropa han subido bastante... Qué mal... me gustaría tenerla pero no sé si mejor debería ahorrar para otra cosa...

Andrés se fijó que Ángela se encontraba tanto triste como indecisa. Y a su vez, pensó en lo mucho que no le gustaba verla así, no después de todo lo que le había costado a ella salir de su depresión.

—Bueno... quizás con el dinero que tengo y con un poco del vuelto de las compras que fui a hacer... A lo mejor podría comprarla...

—¡¿En verdad lo harías?! ¡Oh, sí lo hicieras estaría muy agradecida! —contestó ella emocionada de súbito.

—¡Está bien, está bien! Pero cálmate... ¿Vale?

Los dos entraron a la tienda, y minutos más tarde los dos salieron a la calle con Ángela llevando una bolsa con su blusa nueva. Andrés había tenido que gastar gran parte de sus propios ahorros y parte del vuelto de su madre. Por lo que de alguna forma tendría encontrar una excusa para decirle a ella lo que pasó con el dinero. Aunque a su vez, pensando en lo triste que Ángela había parecido para luego emocionarse de súbito con su propuesta. Se preguntaba si a lo mejor ella lo había manipulado para hacerlo comprar eso...

—Gracias Andrés... eso fue muy dulce de tu parte...

Entonces ella se inclinó hacia él y de manera coqueta lo besó en la mejilla. Haciéndolo ponerse colorado como una baya Tamate.

—¡Adiós, Andrés!... ¡Y gracias! —aprovechó de decir finalmente antes de irse corriendo y perderse en medio de la multitud.

— _Bueno... manipulación o no... parece que valió la pena... Quizás no tanto como lo que habría conseguido en el cumpleaños de Brendan si todo hubiese salido bien... pero igual valió la pena..._ —concluyó.

* * *

Claudia caminaba por el palacio, aunque esta vez sí en el mundo real, cuando pasó al lado de un patio interno de este. En donde pudo ver que sentada sobre una banca, se encontraba Alyssa trabajando en algo entre sus manos. Sintiendo curiosidad, trató de acercarse un poco y ver lo que hacía sin llamar su atención.

—¿Eh, quién está ahí? Ah, eres tú, Claudia.

—Hola Alyssa. Te vi a lo lejos y me pregunté qué estabas haciendo.

—Ya veo, ven, siéntate a mi lado si quieres observar. Estoy bordando.

—¿Bordando?

Claudia se acercó un poco más y vio que efectivamente ella estaba utilizando una aguja e hilos de diferentes colores para bordar un paño con motivos florales. Y tras dudarlo por unos breves instantes, decidió sentarse a su lado.

—A mí me gusta bordar para pasar el rato... ¿Sabes tú también bordar, Claudia? —preguntó Alyssa.

—¿Bordar, yo? No en realidad... Debo admitir que con suerte sé coser un botón en caso de una emergencia...

—Oh.. es una lástima... —contestó ella un tanto desilusionada mientras seguía con su trabajo— Si supieras bordar a lo mejor te podría haber enseñado algunas cosas...

Claudia miró con más detenimiento el diseño del bordado a medias. Parecía ser bastante bonito, lo que demostraba el talento y habilidad de ella.

—Nah, no te preocupes por ello, Alyssa... Y aunque pudieses enseñarme... no creo que serviría... Nunca fue de mi gusto hacer estas cosas "femeninas" cuando era pequeña, y mi motricidad fina nunca fue muy buena...

—Oh, vamos... Dices que por lo menos puedes coser un botón ¿Verdad? Eso ya es al menos algo. Ten, comienza por enhebrar esta aguja.

Entonces Alyssa le pasó a Claudia hilo y aguja. Ella los sostuvo e intentó enhebrarla. Su primer intento fracasó, el segundo también. Claudia siguió intentándolo varias veces más, pero nunca conseguía enhebrar la aguja, lo que la frustraba enormemente. Cuando por fin pareció conseguirlo, le falló el pulso y de nuevo se le separaron. Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

—¡Es inútil, no puedo hacer esto! —exclamó frustrada soltando los dos objetos y llevándose las manos a la cara sollozando—¡Nunca he podido hacer bien estas cosas de mujeres y nunca podré hacerlo! ¡Los de Ciudad Petalia tenían razón cuando me decían que no era más que una bruta marimacho!

—Oh, Claudia... no digas eso... Estoy segura que eso no es verdad... —le dijo Alyssa preocupada e intentando consolarla.

—¡Tú no entiendes Alyssa! ¡Tú no tuviste que pasar por lo mismo que yo! ¡Cuando era pequeña, las demás niñas y sus madres siempre se reían de mí porque no era capaz de hacer esta clase de cosas! Por eso mismo nunca tuve amigas mujeres a esa edad, y tan solo me llevaba bien con los chicos porque sólo sabía hacer bien las mismas cosas que hacían ellos...

—Claudia... me entristece tanto oír eso... Es una lástima que las mujeres de Ciudad Petalia no te hayan podido apreciarte por los otros talentos y habilidades que pudieras tener... Porque me imagino que existe cosas que sabes hacer bien ¿Verdad?

Claudia tomó una Poké Ball vacía que guardaba en uno de sus bolsillos y se la quedó mirando.

—Creo que una de las pocas cosas que sé hacer de las que en verdad me hacía sentir orgullosa era la de entrenar y combatir bien con pokemón... Ya que al menos pude conseguir las ocho medallas de la región y participar en la Conferencia Colosalia hace varios años atrás...

—¿Ves? Yo tengo un Magnemite por ejemplo, pero dudo hubiese tenido la capacidad y la voluntad de irme de mi villa a recorrer la región e intentar ganar medallas de gimnasio.

—¿Pero de qué me sirve eso ahora?... Con la remoción de los limitadores, se ha vuelto imposible ser entrenador pokemón y ahora no sirve absolutamente de nada... —Claudia respondió de regreso deprimida mientras volvía a guardar la Poké Ball.

Alyssa trató de pensar en algo que pudiese ayudar a mejorar la situación. Hasta que finalmente tuvo una idea.

—¿Y qué hay de cantar? Escuché de Arthur que cantas bien y que durante la expedición miliar cantaste una canción bien bonita...

—¿Cantar? —preguntó Claudia rascándose la barbilla— Bueno... sí... Admito que varias personas a lo largo del tiempo me han dicho que tengo talento para el canto... Pero nunca fue algo que le dediqué demasiado atención porque difícilmente mis juegos con Arthur y Andrés involucraban cantar cuando éramos pequeños. Ni fue algo que en verdad utilicé cuando me convertí en entrenadora...

—¡Pero me imagino que a muchas otras chicas les encantaría poder cantar bien como tú y simplemente no tienen el talento! Además, pienso que muchas personas lo considerarían como algo muy femenino.

Claudia comenzó a pensar. A lo mejor el hecho de que ella pudiese cantar bien se le podría considerar como algo femenino que tenía, pero Alyssa la superaba con creces en un montón de otros ámbitos. En donde ella no sólo era ciertamente bonita, amable y cariñosa. Si no que por lo que había oído, era también una muy buena cocinera, una excelente ama de casa y talentosa en toda esta clase de habilidades artísticas que involucraban cosas tales como coser, tejer o bordar. Junto con los rumores que oía acerca de ella y Arthur, Claudia parecía entender el porqué a lo mejor Arthur parecía estar tan interesado y atraído por ella... ¡Si Alyssa era prácticamente el modelo de una esposa perfecta! Los cuales eran cosas que Claudia consideraba que nunca, nunca iba a poder tener. Y que por lo tanto, sus posibilidades de poder llamar la atención de Arthur eran inexistentes...

—¿Qué sucede Claudia? Pareces muy pensativa... Si tienes algún problema puedes decírmelo...

— _¡¿Y cómo rayos quieres que te explique esto específicamente a ti?! Si fuera a otra persona sería mucho más fácil..._

Claudia trató de pensar en cómo hablar de aquello sin revelarle a Alyssa sus verdaderas intenciones.

—Hay veces que ni siquiera sé si mis propios amigos me aprecian mucho por lo poco femenina que soy en comparación con otras chicas... Ni siquiera amigos de mi infancia tales como Arthur o Andrés...

—Bueno... en mi caso no puedo hablar de lo que opina Andrés. Pero sí de lo que me ha dicho Arthur al respecto ¿Y sabes? Arthur suele hablar bastante de ti... quizás demasiado para mi gusto... —en donde a esto último, a Claudia le pareció oír a Alyssa decirlo en un tono que le sonó extrañamente frío para venir de ella.

— _¿Eh?_

—Arthur me ha contado la historia de la amistad que ustedes tres tenían cuando eran pequeños y sobre el incidente de hace siete años atrás. En donde incluso a pesar de estar enojado, te seguía teniendo en alta estima. En donde honestamente no entiendo cómo era capaz de hacerlo... y más aún en cómo fue capaz de reconciliarse contigo... Porque pienso que probablemente si él hubiese sido alguien distinto, no habría sido tan fácil para ti salirte con la tuya... —continuó Alyssa hablando con ese tono frío que a Claudia le estaba comenzando a poner los pelos de punta.

— _Ella parece estar enojada..._ _¿Conmigo?_

—Y a veces me pregunto por qué él parece preocuparse tanto por ti cuando yo he estado mucho más tiempo con él antes de que tú aparecieres... no es justo... —Entonces Alyssa pareció de despertar de alguna clase de estupor —¡Uy, lo siento! ¡Parece que sin darme cuenta comencé a pensar en voz alta! ¡Perdón! —dijo ella tratando de disculparse e intentando regresar a un tono dulce de nuevo— En fin... el tema es que a pesar de todo, al menos Arthur te sigue considerando como una amiga importante... —sentenció antes de seguir con su bordado, como queriendo evitar el tema.

— _¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó con ella en ese momento? Parecía estar... celosa o algo así..._

* * *

Mientras ocurría la conversación entre las dos, sobre un balcón que daba al mismo patio había un pokemón que las estaba espiando. Uno que lo había estado haciendo desde hace un buen tiempo y parecía estar emocionada por lo que veía.

—Bien... por fin las encuentro juntas y completamente solas... —se dijo Lucy así misma —¡Tan solo encuentro el momento apropiado para bajar y me aseguraré que ninguna de las dos vuelvan a interferir con mi Arthur! —exclamó la Lanturn soltando un par de chispas de su apéndice eléctrico de la pura emoción.

—Lucy... ¿Acaso estás tramando algo? —dijo una voz atrás suya. Una voz que hizo que se le helara la sangre a ella y quedase petrificada como una piedra.

Lucy lentamente comenzó a darse vuelta, confirmando que efectivamente el que estaba detrás era el propio Arthur. El cual la estaba mirando feo, muy feo...

—Oh... hola, Arthur... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?... —preguntó ella nerviosa.

—¡Vengo de regreso de mi entrenamiento al palacio, y tras entrar fui capaz de sentir el aura de Claudia, el de Alyssa y el tuyo cerca! ¡No creas que no me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que las has estado siguiendo desde que regresamos al Reino Espejismo! ¡Y tampoco creas que puedes esconderme tus intenciones ya que puedo sentirlas por medio del aura!

—No, Arthur... En verdad no es lo que crees... —trató de defenderse Lucy.

—¡Deja de mentirme, Lucy! ¡¿Cuántas veces voy a tener decírtelo?! ¡Entiendo que sientas celos por mí, y que antes te la pasaras electrocutando a fans molestosas durante la Conferencia Colosalia! ¡Pero por lo menos antes de la remoción de los limitadores no les hacías daño de verdad! ¡Ahora puedes matarlas fácilmente! ¡¿Acaso no puedes entender eso?!

—Pero...

—¡Sin peros! ¡Estoy cansado y aburrido de tu comportamiento, Lucy! ¡Esas dos chicas que están abajo son muy importantes para mí! Y si llegara a enterarme de que les hiciste daño... Juro, Lucy... ¡Juro que te voy a odiar por siempre! ¡¿Lo entiendes?! ¡Por siempre!

La Lanturn, impactada, comenzó a sollozar ante aquellas palabras.

—¡Y para que veas que estoy hablando en serio, te voy a castigar! ¡A partir de hoy ya no dormirás más conmigo como siempre! ¡Si no que dormirás ya sea en tu Poké Ball como el resto del equipo, o en el piso en su defecto! ¡¿Me entendiste?!

Ahora sí que Lucy ya no pudo contenerse más, por lo que se largó a llorar mientras se iba del balcón dejando a Arthur solo.

— _Lo lamento, Lucy... pero es necesario que haga esto para que así madures... No puedo permitir que por tus celos pongas en peligro la vida de la gente que me importa..._

* * *

Ya había anochecido cuando Timmy Grimm decidió salir a caminar por el palacio. Pero a diferencia de siempre, se armó de valor para salir sin su traje de el Fantasma. Pero debido a que todavía se sentía intimidado de hacerlo, prefirió salir de noche donde menos gente pudiese verlo mientras se acostumbraba. En donde en medio de su caminata nocturna, echó un vistazo por una ventana y pudo ver las luces del poblado de el Reino Espejismo a través de ella.

—¿Timmy? ¿Eres tú? —preguntó alguien.

Timmy se tornó hacia la persona sintiéndose expuesto. Pero para su alivio, se dio cuenta que la persona era Jennifer. La cual estaba en camino para irse a dormir.

—Oh... Jennifer... eres tú...

—¡Timmy! ¡Estás caminando por el palacio sin tu traje! ¡Felicidades, estoy muy orgullosa de ti! —le contestó ella alegre.

—Este... ¡Sí!... Últimamente he estado pensando en lo que me dijo Max en el cumpleaños de Brendan... —respondió rascándose la cabeza un tanto tímido— Así que decidí empezar a salir afuera más a menudo sin el traje...

—¡Muy bien, Timmy! ¡Estás haciendo un gran progreso! Entonces de aquí en adelante queda por ver si eres capaz de comenzar a salir sin él durante el día ¡Pero no te preocupes! Que para eso podemos empezar de a poco...

—Buenas noches, Jennifer ¿Con quién hablas? —preguntó alguien.

Los dos se sobresaltaron al darse cuenta que alguien más venía, el cual era efectivamente Brendan.

—Oh, hola Brendan... Iba de regreso a mi cuarto cuando en el camino me encontré y me puse a hablar con Timmy...

—¿Timmy? ¿Quién es Timmy? —preguntó Brendan acercándose para examinarlo mejor —¡Ah, pero si no es el señor Fantasma de la Ópera! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí sin tu traje?

—Yo... bueno... ¡Simplemente decidí salir sin él porque se me dio la gana! —respondió Timmy.

—Oh... ¡Por qué se te dio la gana! —contestó Brendan en un tono burlón— ¡Y ahora seguro que estás aquí para poder coquetear con Jennifer mientras no estoy! ¡¿O si no porque estarías aquí solo con ella a altas horas de la noche?!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No!... No estaba haciendo nada de eso... ¡Lo juro! —Dijo Timmy defendiéndose aunque retrocediendo un par de pasos, intimidado por el tono agresivo de Brendan.

—¡Así que el señor Fantasma no tiene agallas para defenderse sin su traje! ¡Qué patético! —le exclamó Brendan mientras se le acercaba y le daba un pequeño empujón a Timmy. Haciéndole perder brevemente el equilibrio y haciendo que Jennifer se interpusiera entre ambos.

—¡Brendan! ¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?! ¡No estábamos haciendo ninguna cosa así y tu vienes a armar pelea!

—¿Saben? No se preocupen, que creo que mejor me voy de regreso a mi habitación para evitar ser un problema...

—¡Espera Timmyy! —exclamó Jennifer hacia él, pero lamentablemente ya se había ido— ¡Brendan, eres un idiota! ¡Timmy había salido por primera vez de su habitación sin su traje, y ahora tú vienes y lo arruinas todo! —le gritó a Brendan enojada.

Brendan, el cual hasta ahora nunca había visto a Jennifer en verdad enfadada, se sobresaltó considerablemente.

—Pero Jennifer...

—¡No, estoy harta que te comportes como un matón cada vez que estoy cerca de Timmy! ¡El pobre es un chico lleno de problemas y tan sólo quiero ayudarlo a superarlos! ¡No entiendo por qué te debes comportar tan celoso conmigo! ¡Yo no te pertenezco, Brendan! ¡Y si quiero ayudar a Timmy en sus problemas, es problema mío y tú no te puedes entrometer! —ella soltó un bufido— ¡¿Y sabes qué más?! ¡No quiero verte más por hoy ya que eres un estúpido matón, enojón y celoso! —declaró antes de marcharse malhumorada de regreso a su habitación.

—¡Espera Jennifer! Yo...

Pero con lo impactado que había quedado ante las palabras de Jennifer, ella ya había doblado una esquina y se perdió de vista. Brendan comenzó a reflexionar, y se dio cuenta que efectivamente el siempre se enojaba y se ponía de mal humor cuando veía al Fantasma o a los dos juntos.

— _¿Qué me pasa?... ¿Por qué es que me pongo así cada vez que los veo?... ¿Acaso Jennifer tiene razón y en verdad estoy celoso?..._ —se preguntó a sí mismo.

Ya de madrugada, Arthur se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación. Y tal como le había prohibido, Lucy se encontraba durmiendo sobre la alfombra de la habitación. Lo cual prefería a tener dormir en su propia Poké Ball incluso si es que esta era mucho menos cómoda. En medio de la noche, ella se despertó, aún triste de ya no poder dormir junto a su amo.

— _No tengo oportunidad contra ellas... Yo soy un pokemón y ella son humanas... No hay nada que pueda hacer para ganarme el amor de Arthur... E incluso si fuese así... tampoco podríamos vivir juntos ya que ni siquiera puedo pararme en dos piernas y caminar..._

Mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos, Lucy comenzó a percatarse que por algún motivo, comenzaba a emanar luz proveniente del balcón de la habitación. La cual se filtraba a través de las cortinas de la entrada de vidrio de este. Extrañada, Lucy se levantó y se dirigió ahí para investigar. La puerta deslizable de vidrio se encontraba parcialmente abierta. Por lo que ella pudo meter su hocico por la abertura y abrirse paso a través de ella.

Lo que vio en el balcón la dejó completamente boquiabierta: delante de ella en el balcón, había una especie de orbe que emanaba luz plateada resplandeciente y que levitaba sobre el suelo un tanto más arriba de ella. El cual era algo que lucía mágico y completamente fuera de este mundo. Lucy no sabía cómo responder o actuar ante aquella cosa, pero de pronto el orbe misterioso se movió y bajó a ras del piso a un nivel más acorde con su altura. De pronto, sintió como si de alguna manera, el orbe la estuviese invitando a acercarse y a tocarlo. Era una sensación irresistible, por lo que Lucy no pudo evitar hacerlo. En donde mientras más se acercaba a este, más sentía como si todos sus sueños se pudiesen hacer realidad si lo hacía.

Finalmente, Lucy tocó el orbe plateado con su hocico, trasmitiéndole una sensación cálida por todo su cuerpo. Entonces, el orbe pareció deshacerse en un montón de partículas de luz, las cuales comenzaron caer sobre ella y empezaron a meterse dentro de su cuerpo. Casi al instante, Lucy comenzó a sentirse extraña y su cuerpo empezó a irradiar luz semejante al de la evolución. En donde sentía que su cuerpo comenzaba a transformarse.

— _¿_ _ _Qué es lo que me pasa_? ¿Acaso estoy evolucionando de nuevo?_

Cuando terminó el extraño fenómeno, el orbe misterioso había desaparecido por completo. En donde sólo ella se encontraba en balcón en medio de la oscuridad de la noche del Reino Espejismo. Lucy se preguntó que le había sucedido, y trató de observar su cuerpo para ver en qué se había transformado. En donde para su más completo asombro, se dio cuenta que en vez de aletas frontales, tenía brazos y manos. Y en lugar de una aleta en la parte de atrás... ¡Tenía dos piernas y pies! La luz de la luna resplandecía esa noche, por lo que también pudo ver que su piel azul era ahora blanca y suave. Lucy se palpó el rostro con sus nuevas manos, y pudo notar que aparte de dos ojos más pequeños, no tenía hocico y en su lugar tenía una nariz y una boca bien definidas.

— _¿Qué me ha ocurrido? ¿Acaso me he convertido?... ¿En una humana?_

Sus ojos se abrieron de asombro ante aquella realización.

—¡Me he convertido en una humana! —exclamó asombrada sin poder creerlo.

Lucy se levantó del suelo y corrió de inmediato adentro de la habitación en dirección a un espejo de pared que había. Ella debía de ver de inmediato su nuevo cuerpo ¿Conservaría sus mismos ojos rojos o serían diferentes? ¿Cómo se vería su nuevo pelo y de qué color sería? Eran muchas las interrogantes que tenía. Pero de inmediato cuando terminara de verse... ¡Iría a despertar a Arthur para darle las buenas noticias y decirle que por fin podría ser suya!

Pero cuando por fin alcanzó el espejo, se dio cuenta que no podía ver su reflejo. En donde era como si no estuviese ahí. Extrañada, comenzó a mirar de arriba hacia abajo. En donde en el fondo pudo ver que había algo. Ella se agachó para mirarlo con más detenimiento, y se dio cuenta que era su cuerpo de Lanturn que la miraba.

— _¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿No se supone que me acabo de convertir en una humana? ¿Entonces por qué me veo como una Lanturn?_

Entonces, sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a encogerse y a volverse pequeño de nuevo. Vio que sus brazos, manos y piernas se acortaban, sus dedos desaparecían y volvían a convertirse en aletas, y su piel volvía a ponerse de color azul.

—¡No! ¡Por favor, no! —comenzó a implorarle al espejo —¡Quiero convertirme en humana, no quiero ser más un pokemón! ¡Quiero ser una humana para así poder ser una compañera idea para Arthur! Por favor... déjame quedarme así... No quiero convertirme otra vez en una Lanturn...

Entonces Lucy despertó de un sobresalto. En donde aún se hallaba sobre la alfombra y lejos del espejo. Se levantó rápidamente y corrió directo hacia él. En donde para su pesar, pudo comprobar que efectivamente, aún seguía siendo una Lanturn.

— _Nunca seré una humana... y siempre seré un pokemón..._

Ante aquella conclusión ineludible, Lucy comenzó a sollozar. Saltando de un mueble a otro, Lucy fue capaz de doblar la manija y abrir la puerta de entrada, procediendo a salir a llorar al pasillo.

* * *

—¿Estás realmente segura de que quieres seguir haciendo esto? —preguntó Lucario.

—¿Por qué no? —respondió la Gardevoir de Max. —Es divertido y me permite aprender algo más acerca de cómo viven los humanos. Además, no es necesario que ninguno más sepa de esto.

Por muy extraño que pudiese sonar. Los dos se encontraban practicando vals por un balcón al final de un pasillo del palacio.

—Si tu hermano se entera de esto, posiblemente no se lo tome muy bien...

—No te preocupes por mi hermano, Lucario. Gallade no tiene porque andar metiéndose dentro de mis asuntos y decirme que hacer...

Lucario suspiró mientras seguían bailando. Ni siquiera él tenía muy claro el porqué había accedido a hacer esto. Recordaba cómo había visto a Gardevoir sentirse interesada por el vals cuando estuvieron vigilando a sus respectivos amos durante la gala que había sido hace dos mese atrás. Y cuando él le había dicho que se sabía los pasos de memoria de ver a su antiguo amo, el padre de Ángela, participando en alguna que otra fiesta.

Pero Lucario nunca pensó que tras su regreso de la expedición militar, Gardevoir le preguntaría en serio si es que él le podía enseñase a bailar vals a ella. Es más, no sólo consideraba que sería extremadamente vergonzoso para los dos si los descubrían. Si no que todos, especialmente los pokemón, lo mirarían extrañados por la diferencia de edad que tenían. Ya que técnicamente bajo estándares humanos, Gardevoir sería una jovencita que con suerte estaría cumpliendo la mayoría edad mientras que él sería equivalente a un hombre de más o menos mediana edad que al menos le ganaba por veinte años.

En donde quien sabe, a lo mejor era aquel aire de inocencia juvenil que emanaba ella lo que lo había convencido de aceptar su capricho. O quizás porque se había forjado una especie conexión entre los dos durante la noche de la gala al haber estado vigilando juntos a sus respectivos amos. O era una combinación de ambas cosas y otras más de las cuales Lucario no era consciente en ese momento. Lo importante era que a partir de ese entonces, los dos se habían estado juntando cada ciertas noches a altas horas en la madrugada para que él pudiese enseñarle a bailar a Gardevoir.

—Muy bien. Parece que con esto último te habría enseñado todo lo que sé... —confirmó Lucario tras detenerse.

—¡Muchas gracias, Lucario! Aprecio mucho que te hayas dedicado el tiempo de enseñarme incluso si no era necesario que lo hicieras... —contestó ella.

Entonces Lucario tornó la cabeza rápidamente hacia el pasillo y frunció el seño.

—Puedo sentir que alguien viene... debería irme antes que nos vean... —dijo él mientras rápidamente saltaba del balcón hacia el tejado del palacio.

—Está bien... adiós Lucario... —contestó ella mientras lo despedía con la mano a la vez que desaparecía en medio de la oscuridad.

Entonces Gardevoir se tornó en dirección al pasillo y trató de fijarse en quién venía. Y cuando se acercó lo suficiente, pudo ver que era otro pokemón.

—¿Lucy, eres tú?

—Oh... hola Gardevoir... Qué extraño es verte despierta a tan altas horas de la noche... —ella contestó.

Gardevoir notó que al parecer a Lucy no le interesaba preguntarle el porqué ella estaba aquí. A su vez, podía ver que ella estaba sumamente triste y deprimida por algo.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, Lucy? Te ves muy triste...

Lucy se recostó de barriga sobre el balcón.

—No sé si quiero hablar de ello...

—¿Tuviste un mal sueño?

—Se podría decir que sí...

—¿Y qué ocurría en él?

Lucy la miró con el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Tú amas a tu entrenador, Gardevoir?

—¿Que si amo a Max? ¡Por supuesto!

La Lanturn entonces comenzó a observar a Gardevoir con envidia.

—Suertuda...

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Digo suertuda porque a pesar de que eres un pokemon, tienes un cuerpo suficientemente parecido al de un humano en comparación con el mío...

—¿Y por qué eso es tan importante para ti?

Lucy la observó de nuevo antes de seguir mirando hacia el frente.

—Porque estoy enamorada de mi entrenador...

Entonces Lucy procedió a contarle a Gardevoir el extraño sueño que había tenido hace un rato después de que Arthur la hubiera castigado por sus celos excesivo. En donde para su conveniencia, le había omitido que sus ataques de celos involucraba querer atacar con descargas eléctricas a las chicas humanas que le caían mal.

—Ya veo... Entiendo que ames mucho a tu entrenador, Lucy... ¿Pero por qué lo haces de esta manera tan obsesiva hasta el punto que fantaseas con la idea de convertirte en una humana?

—Lo hago porque Arthur lo es todo para mí... —mencionó ella recordando el pasado— Cuando yo era una Chinchou, solía vivir con el resto de mi cardumen en el océano. Pero un día, una corriente marina nos sorprendió a todos y me separó del grupo. Cuando recuperé el control de mi misma, traté de encontrarlos de nuevo pero me fue imposible. Por días vague intentando encontrarlos. En los cuales apenas comí y dormí, desesperada no poder encontrarlos y quedarme sola para siempre... Hasta que un día, debido a lo debilitada que estaba, perdí el conocimiento y quedé a la deriva a merced de las corrientes. Cuando desperté, me encontré varada en la costa. En donde me sentí tan sola y miserable que simplemente me eché a morir para ahí que cualquier cosa acabase conmigo... Fue entonces poco después de eso, que Arthur apareció junto con sus amigos y me encontraron...

—Entonces así fue como lo conociste.

La Lanturn asintió.

—Arthur me llevó a un Centro Pokemón en donde fue que me cuidaron hasta que me recuperase. Ahí fue donde Arthur me preguntó si deseaba volver a la vida salvaje, o si quería ser su pokemón ya que le faltaba uno en su grupo de seis. Al final acepté su propuesta, porque consideré que ya me sería imposible regresar con mi antiguo cardumen. Entonces para mi Arthur ha sido más importante que me ha pasado en la vida, ya que no solamente me encontró y rescató cuando más lo necesitaba, sino que también me dio un nombre y una nueva familia para que nunca más volviese a sentir sola...

—Creo que en parte te entiendo Lucy... a mi Max también me rescató cuando estuve enferma y separada de mi familia...

—¡Por supuesto que no podrías entenderme completamente, Gardevoir! —respondió Lucy frustrada —¡No creas que no he oído las historias y los rumores que corren alrededor de ustedes las Gardevoirs y sus entrenadores, especialmente si estos son hombres! ¡Al menos ustedes tienen cuerpos lo suficientemente parecido al de los humanos como para hacer ese tipo cosas! ¡Para ti solamente bastaría con esperar que Max creciera un poco más a diferencia mía!

—¿Rumores, que clase de rumores? —Gardevoir no pareció darse cuenta ya que llevaba poco tiempo siendo el pokemón de Max, hasta que pareció recordar ciertas historias que había oído recientemente acerca de su especie. Lo que hizo que ella se horrorizara ante lo que Lucy estaba insinuando —¡Pero Lucy! ¡¿Cómo es que piensas ese tipo de cosas?! ¡Lo que yo siento por Max es muy diferente a eso! ¡Max perdió a su madre hace poco tiempo y yo también! Por lo que podría decirse que nuestra relación es más bien platónica... Más semejante a la que tiene una madre con su hijo que otra cosa...

Lucy se dio cuenta de la enorme barbaridad que había dicho y se sintió avergonzada.

—Lo siento, Gardevoir... Parece que con lo frustrada que estaba no pude contenerme...

—Está bien, Lucy... Creo que puedo ver a que te referías con ello y sobre cómo te sientes frustrada con tu anatomía respecto a la humana... Pero debes aprender y aceptar, Lucy, que irremediablemente eres un pokemón. Y que un humano como Arthur de por sí siempre preferirá primero a alguien de su propia especie que al de otra. Ya que mientras no lo hagas, nunca vas a poder ser feliz contigo misma. Lo otro Lucy, es que nada te impide a que sigas amando a Arthur. Es sólo que el amor que sientes por él debe de ser y manifestarse de manera diferente. Ya que uno no necesariamente debe de demostrar su amor de manera romántica para demostrarle a otro que uno lo ama. Tú también puedes demostrarle tu amor y aprecio a Arthur de diferentes maneras. Por ejemplo, ahora que Arthur te necesita como su pokemon para protegerlo, busca cuidarlo a él con todas tus fuerzas del peligro del mismo modo que lo hago con Max. O incluso, busca proteger y cuidar las mismas cosas e individuos que el ama y aprecia también. Ya que pienso que deben de existir muy pocas otras demostraciones de amor verdadero superiores a esas dos en este mundo. Y por último, por lo que creo estar entendiendo, si lo que sientes también es una gran necesidad de querer satisfacer aquella "ansia" o "impulso" con alguien. Lo único que te puedo recomendar es que busques una compañía más compatible y cercana a la de tu grupo huevo...

Lucy se sintió aún más avergonzada de oír aquello último.

—Descuida Gardevoir... que si mencioné lo de las historias sobre otras de tu especie y sus entrenadores... Era más bien para hacer énfasis en los diferentes grados de cercanía que podían aspirar a alcanzar ciertas especies de pokemón con ellos en comparación con otras... No tanto de que yo estuviese obsesionada o ansiosa con hacer algo así...

La Lanturn suspiró aliviada de haber poder sacarse aquel peso de encima con alguien.

—Gracias por la conversación, Gardevoir. Y también perdona si fui mal educada...

—Está bien, te perdono Lucy. Si tienes cualquier otro problema, no dudes en consultarme.

Lucy asintió y procedió a retirarse del balcón de regreso a la habitación de Arthur, dejando a Gardevoir sola. Y ya que habían estado hablando del tema, Gardevoir comenzó a preguntarse cuáles eran las posibles combinaciones de especies que existían para el grupo huevo de su propia línea evolutiva con los pokemón de su mismo u otros grupos. Por supuesto, nada más que por mera curiosidad...

* * *

 **Al que sepa qué era el orbe misterioso, le regalo una galleta.**


	5. No hay Descanso para los Cansados

**Primero quiero pedir perdón por la demora de 6 meses (Oh, por Dios...) en publicar. A pesar de que ya no tengo clases en la universidad, he estado ocupado en los experimentos de mi tesis de bioquímica. Por lo que me ha sido casi imposible encontrar ganas de escribir hasta ahora en verano. Además, este año fue uno muy dificil en el ámbito familiar y económico, por lo que no descarto la posible de que eso me haya afectado también. Espero que el proximo año pueda ser más productivo.**

* * *

 **No hay Descanso para los Cansados**

 **10 de Noviembre**

A la mañana siguiente, Arthur, Batuo y Medicham regresaban de su entrenamiento diario cuando vieron que un par de hombre bien vestidos y portando gafas de sol los esperaban en la entrada del gimnasio.

—¿Desean algo? —preguntó Batuo a los dos hombres con amabilidad.

—¿Son ustedes Batuo y Arthur? —preguntó uno de ellos. Después que asintieran, el hombre continuó—. El general Hansen y su Majestad el rey Albert los esperan en los Cuarteles Generales de las Fuerzas Armadas del Reino Espejismo y desean hablar de algo importantes con ustedes.

Los tres se miraron extrañados, preguntándose el porqué dos de las figuras más importantes del Reino Espejismo los estarían buscando. Intrigados, y sin desear desafiar las órdenes de su Alteza y de dos hombres que parecían ser de Inteligencia. Guardaron sus cosas de entrenamiento en el gimnasio y decidieron seguirlos a los cuarteles generales en el poblado del Reino. En donde tras pasar varios puntos de control en donde confirmaron sus identidades, los dejaron entrar en el edificio y los llevaron a una gran sala de reuniones.

—Esperen aquí, el General Hansen y su Majestad ya están en camino—les dijeron antes de retirarse.

Arthur, Batuo y Medicham examinaron la sala y se dieron cuenta de que mucha gente conocida y sus pokemón se encontraban sentados o dando vuelta por ahí.

—Oh, Arthur, señor Batuo. Parece que los llamaron a ustedes dos también—les dijo Nick sentado junto a Claudia.

—Bueno, con la gente que se encuentra aquí era de esperar que terminarían viniendo también. Por lo visto todos los que estamos aquí han tenido contacto de una u otra forma con el ejército del Reino Espejismo o sus expediciones—opinó ella.

—¿Alguien sabe para que nos llamaron? —preguntó Brendan, el cual estaba también presente—No me digan que nos quieren mandar a otra expedición afuera...

—¡Sí es así, me niego a que Max salga otra vez! ¡Es demasiado peligroso e irresponsable enviar a un niño allá afuera, y como su padre tengo derecho a que no lo hagan! —informó Norman furioso ante aquella idea, el cual se encontraba junto a su hijo Max y Jirachi.

—Sifu ¿Cree usted que Brendan tenga razón? ¿Puede ser que nos estén convocando para otra expedición? —preguntó Arthur a su maestro.

—Ahora mismo no puedo asegurar nada, Arthur. Lo único que sé es que para la expedición pasada nos convocaron de manera similar. Pero he sentido en el aura circundante algo diferente... una especie de tensión y miedo en todos los militares y agentes que he visto camino hasta aquí...

Arthur asintió, dándose cuenta que también podía sentir aquella tensión. Finalmente, un militar entró en la sala y dio un comunicado.

—¡Atención! ¡Con ustedes el General Hansen, y su Majestad y Comandante en Jefe de las Fuerzas Armadas del Reino Espejismo! ¡El Rey Albert!

Ante este anuncio, los dos personajes mencionados hicieron su entrada en la sala. En donde los presentes se irguieron en señal de respeto al monarca del país que les había dado asilo. En donde el rey procedió a subirse detrás de un podio al fondo de la sala.

—Pueden tomar asiento si así lo desean —Indicó.

Después de que todos tomaran asiento y guardaran silencio, el rey Albert retomó la palabra.

—Seguramente todos ustedes se estarán preguntando porque el General y yo los hemos convocado. La razón de esto se debe a que tenemos algo muy importante que comunicarles a ustedes como refugiados del país vecino que nos rodea. Para esto, le entrego la palabra al General Hansen que les explicará de qué se trata todo esto.

El Rey se bajo del podio y acto seguido el General Hansen lo reemplazó.

—Estimados refugiados—comenzó a decir —. A pesar de que la situación de nuestro reino es incomparable con la que existe en el resto de la región de Hoenn, tampoco estamos exentos de nuestros propios problemas. Como ustedes habrán podido seguramente notar, últimamente han empezado a haber problemas de escasez y de abastecimiento de ciertos productos. Esto se debe a que nuestro reino es incapaz de producirlos, y por lo tanto siempre hemos tenido que importarlos desde afuera. Y con el colapso de las comunicaciones y el transporte debido a la remoción de los limitadores, esto se ha vuelto actualmente imposible. Pero eso sí, algo que podemos asegurarles para que no se preocupen ni tengan miedo, es que a ninguno de nosotros les faltará el alimento ni pasará hambre. Ya que nuestro reino, a pesar de ser pequeño, no está tan sobre poblado como en otros lugares y todavía tenemos la suficiente capacidad de producción de alimentos como para mantenerlos a todos ustedes y a más refugiados que puedan venir en el futuro. El único inconveniente, será que a pesar de que habrá comida suficiente para todos, esta no será necesariamente de la misma calidad ni variedad que antes. Ya que no disponemos de la capacidad de fabricar todo tipo de productos ni posibles substitutos. Por lo que una vez que se acaben los últimos de estos, no habrán más y lo mismo sucederé con otros.

Ante esta declaración, se escucharon algunos murmullos de protesta en medio de los presentes. Pero aún así conscientes de que aquella situación era probablemente inevitable.

—Pero este no es el principal motivo por el cual los he convocado a todos ustedes. La verdadera razón es la siguiente. A pesar de que no habrán problemas con el alimento, tememos que hayan problemas con otro producto muy importante del cual dependemos del mundo exterior para su disponibilidad: energía. Específicamente los combustibles que utilizamos para generar energía eléctrica. Ya que nuestro reino carece de suficientes recursos energéticos ni plataformas de obtención de energía renovable como para satisfacer su demanda de energía eléctrica actual. En donde si la cosa continua así, tendremos que empezar en unos meses más a racionar la energía que nos queda realizando cortes programados y prohibir el uso de ciertos dispositivos. Y después de ahí, quien sabe lo que tendremos que hacer para estirar lo poco que nos quedará hasta que finalmente ocurra el apagón definitivo. Además de esto, también presentamos problemas de abastecimiento de otros productos, especialmente medicinas. E incluso nuestra capacidad de reponer municiones y mantener en buen estado el armamento de nuestras Fuerzas Armadas es limitado. Por lo tanto, hemos empezado a considerar que nuestra única esperanza de poder sobrevivir a largo plazo es ponernos en contacto con algún otro grupo de supervivientes afuera del Reino que pueda disponer de lo que necesitamos.

El público presente empezó a murmurar entre ellos preocupados ante estas noticias.

—¿Pero dónde? ¿Quién podría ayudarnos afuera con lo que nos falta? Afuera no hay más que muerte y destrucción...—se preguntó Jennifer.

— _Yo sé donde puede ser..._ —pensó Andrés sentado entre el público frunciendo el ceño.

—Pero para fortuna de todos nosotros —prosiguió el general—. Gracias a los supervivientes provenientes de Ciudad Petalia, disponemos de información de un sitio el cual podría ser nuestra salvación. Un lugar que según la información que hemos obtenido, y si todo ha ido bien en aquel lugar, puede ser que sea el único lugar en toda la región que se encuentra intacto e inafectado por la remoción de los limitadores aparte de nuestro reino...

Entonces la habitación se oscureció y un proyector se encendió iluminando un telón detrás de Hansen, el cual mostraba un mapa de la región de Hoenn. El cual realizó un zoom a un sitio ubicado al noreste de la masa terrestre principal de la región.

— _LaRousse..._ —confirmó Andrés tal cual como sospechaba.

—¡Este lugar, damas y caballeros, es Ciudad LaRousse! —indicó Hansen —De acuerdo a la información recopilada por los supervivientes de Ciudad Petalia en los Cuarteles Generales de la Corporación Devon en Ciudad Férrica. La cual ha sido amablemente confirmada por el hijo y heredero de aquella compañía, Steven Stone, aquí presente. Señor Stone, si usted pudiese decir con sus propias palabras a nuestro público lo que me ha dicho... —solicitó mirando Steven ubicado en medio del público.

Steven asintió, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió adelante tomando el lugar de Hansen en el podio.

—Quiero empezar diciéndoles que esta información se consideraba como clasificada para la mayoría de la población y disponible tan sólo para una pequeña parte del gobierno, el aparataje militar y el sector civil hasta que estuviese lista para ser revelada. El cual describía un plan denominado como el Plan de Contingencia Nacional Ante Catástrofes. El cual consistía de una serie de planes para las diferentes regiones para responder ante un posible desastre como una guerra o un desastre natural de grandes proporciones que pudiese poner en peligro a nuestra nación. Pero hasta donde yo tengo entendido, tan solo en la región de Hoenn se pudieron implementar los protocolos de su Plan de Contingencia a tiempo antes de la remoción de los limitadores. El cual describía la selección de un sitio que cumpliese con ciertas características en donde las personas más importantes del gobierno regional, la totalidad de las fuerzas militares de la región y los representantes más importantes del sector económico civil de esta junto con sus activos más importantes y valiosos, serían evacuados en caso de una catástrofe. Para el caso de la región de Hoenn, el sitio elegido fue Ciudad LaRousse. Esto se debe a que esta ciudad cumplía con muchas características considerables como deseables por los organizadores para su Plan de Contingencia Regional. Entre estas, estaba la capacidad de ser completamente autosustentable en la mayor cantidad de aspectos posibles. Lo cual conseguía debido al uso extensivo de fuentes energéticas renovables, y también por poseer una infraestructura extremadamente avanzada tecnológicamente que incluye el uso extensivo de tecnología en robótica y automatización para su funcionamiento.

Tras decir esto, la imagen del proyector cambió a una recopilación de imágenes de LaRousse. La cual mostraba una ciudad de tecnología de punta con hermosos paisajes y áreas verdes, edificios modernos y de apariencia futurista, aerogeneradores y paneles solares en todas partes. Las calles eran limpias y amplias, en donde tanto personas, pokemón y máquinas estaban presentes. Entre las máquinas, se podían ver basureros automáticos, máquinas expendedoras robóticas capaces de moverse de un lado a otro y robots formados por varias piezas flotantes en forma de cubos que al moverse parecían desafiar a la gravedad. En donde estas imágenes sorprendieron a muchos de los que no conocían aquel sitio o trajeron recuerdos a los que habían estado alguna vez.

—Pero el punto más importante para elegir a Ciudad LaRousse como el sitio de evacuación para el Plan de Contingencia de Hoenn, fue el desarrollo de un prototipo de generador capaz de desplegar una barrera de energía capaz de envolver a toda la ciudad en caso de una emergencia, creado por el famoso Profesor Lund —continuó Steven mientras mostraba una imagen del profesor en la pantalla—. En donde su creación fue motivada e inspirada por un incidente acontecido el año pasado, en donde Ciudad LaRousse fue visitada por un pokemón misterioso denominado como Deoxys, el cual se cree que es proveniente del espacio exterior y aquel evento es conocido como el Incidente de Deoxys. En donde su visita provocó la ira y el conflicto con el pokemón legendario Rayquaza en medio de la ciudad. Y por un breve tiempo, Deoxys fue capaz de generar una clase campo de fuerza que mantuvo a Rayquaza a raya y alejado de la ciudad hasta que fue capaz de destruirlo y entrar en combate con Deoxys. Para suerte de sus habitantes, el incidente pudo resolverse satisfactoriamente sin pérdidas de vidas. En donde este motivó al Profesor Lund en estudiar la posibilidad de crear barreras de energía para su uso en prevención de catástrofes —terminó de decir esto a la vez que el proyector mostraba imágenes de diferentes noticieros reportando el incidente.

Max recordaba el Incidente de Deoxys muy bien, ya que había estado ahí presente junto a Ash, May y Brock. Al oír a Steven mencionar al Profesor Lund, se preguntaba si Tory se encontraría bien también.

—Con todo estos antecedentes—prosiguió Steven—. Es muy probable que los protocolos de contingencia para la región se hayan puesto en marcha con éxito tras la remoción de los limitadores. Especialmente porque los supervivientes de Petalia reportaron que los Cuarteles Generales de la Corporación Devon habían sido en su mayoría vaciados y desvalijados de sus pertenencias. Lo que concuerda con los procedimientos del protocolo, los cuales indicaban el traslado de sus activos más importantes y valiosos por vía aérea directa a LaRousse. En conclusión, si todo el plan ha marchado bien hasta ahora, es muy probable que Ciudad LaRousse haya podido sobrevivir intacta a la remoción de los limitadores y que tenga de todo lo que el Reino Espejismo necesita para poder sobrevivir. En donde si pudiéramos entrar en contacto con ellos y contarles de la súplica del Reino, es posible que puedan ayudarlos de cualquier manera posible.

Los presentes empezaron a discutir con grandes ánimos. Si aquello que había mencionado Steven era cierto... ¡Significaba que aún había esperanza para ellos y para el Reino allá afuera!

—Muchas gracias señor Stone, ya puede retirarse—Indico Hansen ante el cual asintió y procedió a regresar a su asiento.

—Steven se desenvolvió muy bien allá adelante... —le comentó Batuo a Arthur en voz baja. —Puedo sentir en su aura que es un hombre de gran carisma y capacidad de liderazgo. Fácilmente puedo verlo sucediendo a su padre en los negocios o incluso siguiendo una carrera en política.

El General retomó la palabra.

—Como podrán suponer ahora, nuestra intención es enviar una expedición militar hacia Ciudad LaRousse, ponernos en contacto con sus líderes y si es posible llegar a un acuerdo que nos permita reponer especialmente nuestras reservas energéticas. En donde nuestra intención es enviar lo mejor que tenemos como fuerza militar en un viaje directo a LaRousse utilizando el vehículo Groudon que trajo consigo el Profesor Jacuzzi. En donde si todo sale bien llegaríamos en unos pocos días. Ahora sí, el motivo principal por el cual los hemos convocado es para saber si alguno se ofrece para unírsenos en esta expedición tan importante. Todos ustedes son entrenadores pokemón que han participado o han sido rescatados por nuestras expediciones anteriormente, en donde la ayuda de sus pokemón ha sido considerada como invaluable para nosotros. Por lo que si alguno de ustedes decide ayudarnos trayendo a sus pokemón en este viaje, lo apreciaríamos de gran manera. Pero tengan en cuenta que ninguno de ustedes está obligado a hacerlo si es que no quieren. Ustedes ya han perdido, luchado y sacrificado mucho como para volver a forzarlos a salir de nuevo allá afuera. Pero si ustedes lo hicieran, también podríamos aprovechar dejarlos en Ciudad LaRousse si es que así lo desean y si es que aceptan recibir más supervivientes. Y de todas maneras, aunque no nos acompañen, está en nuestra intención tratar de concretar alguna clase de acuerdo con LaRousse para que podamos trasladar a todos los supervivientes que prefieran estar allá que en el Reino Espejismo. No es necesario que tengan que decidir de inmediato pero... ¿Hay alguno de ustedes que desee unirse a la expedición ahora mismo?

Casi al instante, Andrés se irguió mientras alzaba la mano.

—Yo iré.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó el general.

Andrés asintió decidido.

—Mi padre es teniente coronel del ejército, por lo que si lo que dicen los documentos y Steven es verdad. Entonces significa que mi padre debe de encontrarse en Ciudad LaRousse ¡Debe ser así! Por lo que haré e iré a donde sea si es que así puedo encontrarlo. Mi Kecleon y mis Houndooms están a su disposición, General.

Hansen asintió conforme mientras Andrés volvía a sentarse. Entonces Arthur se levantó de su asiento también.

—Andrés ha sido amigo mío desde la infancia, por lo que no puedo permitir que vaya allá solo. Además, como nuevo Guardián de Aura es mi deber luchar por el bienestar de los habitantes de este Reino en medio de esta crisis. Más aún después de todo lo que han por nosotros desde que nos dejaron refugiarnos aquí.

—Y como Guardián de Aura también—procedió a decir Batuo que se alzó junto a Arthur—. Es deber mío no dejar a un camarada de lado. Mi fuerza y la de mi Medicham son suyas, General.

—Arthur y el Señor Batuo tienen razón—dijo Brendan irguiéndose—. Los amigos están para ayudarse el uno al otro ¿Verdad?

Nick y Claudia se miraron el uno al otro mientras asentían y se levantaban.

—¡Es verdad! —dijeron los dos al unísono.

—Yo también quiero ir —dijo levantándose Jennifer—. A lo mejor tengo solamente una Chansey, pero estoy segura que les será útil y trataré de hacer lo mejor que pueda para ayudar.

—Y yo iré para darle mi fuerza a Jennifer y a todos ustedes en esta noble misión junto con mi Dusclops—aseguró Timmy Grimm vestido con su traje de El Fantasma mientras Brendan lo miraba de reojo inquisitivamente.

—¡Eh, tampoco se olviden de nosotros! —dijeron Álex y Katrina sonrientes uniéndose al grupo.

Steven también se levantó.

—Al igual que Andrés, mi padre debe de encontrarse en Ciudad LaRousse por lo que iré para reencontrarme con él. Además, deseo confirmar si ciertas otras personas consiguieron evacuar o no a LaRousse también. Por lo que cuente conmigo y mis pokemón, General.

—Eh... chicos... Muchas gracias... en serio... —respondió Andrés mirándolos a todos. Claramente conmovido ante tanto apoyo.

En medio de la muchedumbre, había una chicha con la mirada hacia abajo e indecisa. En la última expedición había perdido a uno de sus queridos pokemón. Lo cual era más de lo que había perdido alguna vez en su vida. Por lo que volver a salir allá afuera y arriesgarse a perder aún más le aterrorizaba. Pero si por algún motivo era por él, sentía que de alguna forma u otra podría hacerlo y que todo saldría bien.

—Yo también iré... —dijo Ángela. Lo cual hizo sorprender a Lucario, el cual se encontraba vigilando la sala desde un extremo lejano. Ya que pensaba que a lo mejor ella todavía no estaba lista para volver a enfrentar el peligro.

— _Sin lugar a dudas su influencia la está haciendo volverse más fuerte..._ —pensó complacido.

—Papá... yo también quiero ir... —musitó Max a su padre.

—¡No, de ninguna manera!—respondió Norman furioso —¡Hay demasiado peligro allá afuera por lo que no permitiré que salgas de nuevo del Reino Espejismo!

—Pero papá... yo también quiero ayudar y todos mis amigos van a ir... —dijo Max triste—También quiero ver si Tory el Profesor Lund se encuentran bien...

—Señor Norman, entiendo la preocupación por su hijo. Pero me gustaría que considerara que fuese también. En donde la participación de sus pokemón, especialmente la de su Gardevoir, fue esencial para la supervivencia de mucho de nuestros hombres. Muchos de esos hombres volverán a venir con nosotros, por lo que la participación de esa Gardevoir podría ser beneficioso para la moral de nuestros soldados.

—¡Con todo respeto, General! ¡¿Está insinuando en obligar a un niño menor de edad a participar en una operación militar extremadamente peligrosa?! ¡¿Porqué no pueden simplemente ir sus pokemón en la expedición a cargo de alguno de los amigos de Max?!

—Porque generalmente, a los pokemón de un entrenador no les gusta para nada estar lejos del suyo, y difícilmente aceptarían las órdenes de otra persona en aquella situación. Usted como Líder de Gimnasio, debería saber esto más que nadie. Tampoco estoy diciendo que Max tenga que ir sin usted. Además, la idea es viajar directamente a Ciudad LaRousse sin detenernos a menos que sea necesario o para rescatar a una cantidad importante de supervivientes. Y si en cualquier caso llegáramos a entrar en combate por algún motivo, su hijo podrá quedarse siempre en la retaguardia dentro de la seguridad del Groudon. Si todo sale a la perfección y no hay contratiempos, incluso es posible que la expedición no sea más que un simple paseo de un par de días a LaRousse—contestó Hansen.

—¡Por favor papá, ya no soy un niño pequeño! Prometo portarme siempre bien y hacer todo lo que digas en el viaje...

A pesar de que Norman no estaba para nada convencido, empezó a pensar que si se negaba, era muy probable que de nuevo Max lo desobedeciera y tratara de escaparse por su cuenta. Lo cual sería peor.

—Está bien, lo pensaré...

—Gracias papá...

—Lo entiendo perfectamente señor Norman, no es necesario que decida ahora mismo. Eso sí, si Max termina viniendo, además de que venga su padre hay una segunda condición—respondió el general.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó Max.

—Jirachi no puede venir en la expedición.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntaron Max y Jirachi sorprendidos.

— _¿Por qué?_ —preguntó el pokemón triste y sin entender.

—Si mal no recuerdan. Durante la expedición en la cual se encontró a Jirachi, un grupo de pokemón misteriosos liderado por Alakazams atacó con la intención de capturar a Jirachi. En donde según la información obtenida hasta el momento, recibían órdenes de Uxie, un pokemón legendario de la región de Sinnoh conocido como el ser de la Sabiduría, y el Señor del Conocimiento por esos Alakazams. El cual al parecer, es aliado de Ho-Oh, el pokemón legendario de Johto responsable de la remoción de los limitadores...

Entre los presentes, Nick y Andrés sacudieron la cabeza aún sin poder creerlo. Los dos era provenientes de Johto por lo que conocían las leyendas que hablaban de él. Se suponía que Ho-Oh buscaba la paz y armonía entre los humanos y los pokemón. No ser la causa de tanta discordia, muerte y destrucción.

—Y según todos nuestros informes, Jirachi debido a toda la energía del Cometa del Milenio que guarda en su interior, emite una señal de aura tan poderosa que les permitía detectarlo y darle caza a grandes distancias con facilidad. Por lo que si salimos del Reino en el Groudon y esos Alakazam siguen buscándolo, es muy probable que nos vuelvan a encontrar y que nos ataquen de nuevo. Y eso es algo que no nos podemos permitir, por lo que Jirachi debe quedarse. La ilusión de los Togepi que nos protege cubre y enmascara el aura de Jirachi, por lo que aquí se encontrará a salvo.

—¡Pero él es mi amigo! No puedo dejarlo simplemente atrás!

—¡Y yo no voy a arriesgar las vidas de mis hombres por un sólo pokemon si puedo evitarlo! ¡¿Queda claro Max?! ¡Oh Jirachi se queda o te quedas junto con él aquí!—ordenó el General furioso.

—Pero...

— _Max... está bien... El tiene razón..._ —Interrumpió Jirachi flotando delante de Max— _Ya causé demasiados problemas cuando me encontraron y soy consciente de que muchos murieron para poder traerme aquí... Si así puedo evitar que más inocentes sufran por mi culpa... entonces es mejor que me quede..._

—Jirachi...

—Max, tampoco es como si no fueras a volver a verlo nunca más. Nada impide que cuando entremos en contacto con LaRousse podamos organizar un traslado rápido si es que desean quedarse allá. Incluso si esos Alakazam terminan sabiendo que Jirachi se encuentra en LaRousse, dudo que puedan hacer algo con la barrera de energía que tienen.

A pesar que Max no le gustaba tener que separarse de su amigo, comenzaba darse cuenta que era probablemente lo mejor para la expedición.

—Está bien... si voy con ustedes entonces Jirachi se quedará en el Reino...

—Muy bien, es bueno saber que has visto razón. Reconocer que uno está equivocado cuando otra decisión es mejor incluso si no te gusta, es un clara señal de madurez y que con el tiempo nos estamos volviendo adultos responsables—mencionó Hansen satisfecho—. Bien, si nadie quiere decir algo más, no queda más que informar que la expedición a LaRousse partirá dentro de tres días y que tienen tiempo hasta pasado mañana para informar si definitivamente van a acompañarnos o no—dijo Hagen fijándose específicamente en Max y Norman—. Pueden retirarse.

* * *

Batuo regresó junto con Medicham de regreso al gimnasio para ordenar algunas cosas. Ellos iban a partir en tres días, por lo que consideraba bueno organizar entrenamiento intensivo para Arthur antes del viaje. Pero a la entrada del gimnasio podía verse un niño esperando.

—No me digas... ¿Será Max de nuevo haciendo preguntas? —se preguntó Medicham.

—No, no es él... su aura es diferente...

Al acercarse más, el niño se dio vuelta, los saludó con la mano y corrió hacia ello.

—Ah, ya veo. Es el hermano de aquella joven de Villa Brumosa—confirmó Medicham.

—¡Señor Batuo, Señor Medicham! ¡Los estábamos esperando!

Junto al niño, había también un Minum y Plusle.

—Saludos Thatcher ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Este... bueno... Quería hacerles una consulta... —Empezó a decir un tanto nervioso—Me enteré hace un tiempo que Max les consultó a si a lo mejor podían entrenarlo como Guardián de Aura...Sé que ustedes le respondieron que no por el momento ya que estaban concentrados entrenando a Arthur... Pero me pregunto... El día en que ustedes se desocupen y puedan entrenarlo a él... ¿No habría problema en que me pudiesen entrenaran a mí también?

Batuo y Medicham se miraron preocupados entre ellos. Al parecer Max no había podido contenerse las ganas de contarle la noticia a los amigos de su edad o algo por el estilo.

—¡Señores Batuo y Medicham! ¡Yo también quiero convertirme en un héroe como ustedes dos, como Arthur y como el héroe que salvó a mi aldea! ¡Ese ha sido el sueño de toda mi vida! —exclamó Thatcher emocionado.

—Tranquilo jovenzuelo, no te sobresaltes tanto... —solicitó Batuo—Entiendo que te sientas impresionado por el pasado de tu lugar de nacimiento. Pero ser un Guardián de Aura, especialmente un Monje Guardián, es más que ser un héroe que busca fama, poder o riquezas. Somos guardianes y protectores que nos humillamos a nosotros mismos para servir a los demás y mantener la armonía entre los humanos y los pokemón.

—¡Y justamente eso es lo que quiero! ¡Deseo convertirme en un Guardián de Aura para poder ayudar a la gente y salvar pueblos al igual que el antiguo Héroe de Villa Brumosa! —respondió Thatcher poniéndose firme como una especie de soldado.

— _Tiene entusiasmo sin duda... Pero siento que todavía es demasiado joven e inmaduro como para entender en verdad lo que significa seguir el camino del Monje..._ —opinó Medicham por medio de telepatía a Batuo.

— _Pienso lo mismo. A diferencia de Max, carece de un propósito en verdad claro a parte de querer seguir fantasías juveniles. En done Max lo ha adquirido tras enfrentarse a la cruda y cruel realidad en donde ha sufrido grandes pérdidas y penurias_ —respondió Batuo de la misma manera.

— _¿Púes entonces qué le decimos?_

— _Déjame primero confirmar si es un Xingfu primero antes de decidir. De eso dependerá lo que hagamos._

—Antes que todo Thatcher—dijo Batuo al chico—. Necesito saber algo de ti, por lo que te pido por favor que me dejes acercarme.

Thatcher asintió confundido y entonces Batuo se acercó a él. Al igual que Max, el maestro apoyó su mano sobre su cabeza y comenzó a leer el estado de sus chakras.

— _Definitivamente al igual que Max... Thatcher es un Xingfu..._

— _¡Por Pangu! ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Dos Xingfu en una misma área?!_ —preguntó Medicham sorprendido.

— _Es verdad Medicham... Pero conociendo la historia del sitio de donde viene Thatcher y lo que podía percibir de su aura a primera vista... Tenía mis sospechas que a lo mejor pudiese ser así... Por lo tanto, es muy probable que la hermana sea una también..._

Batuo retiró su mano de la cabeza Thatcher.

—Disculpen... ¿Para qué fue eso? —preguntó el chico.

—Al igual que Max, parece que tienes el potencial de convertirme en un Guardián de Aura...

—¡¿En serio, significa que podría convertirme en un héroe?!

—En teoría, sí. Pero sobre si entrenarte o no, ahora mismo no puedo decidir si lo haré o no por lo menos hasta después de la expedición a Ciudad LaRousse. Pero prometo que lo consideraré.

—¡Muchas gracias a los dos! —exclamó Thatcher propinándoles una reverencia a los dos —¡Prometo ser el mejor alumno del mundo si es que me aceptan! ¡Estaré esperando el día en que pueda volver a verlo después de la expedición!

Tras decir esto Thatcher se fue corriendo del gimnasio junto con sus dos pokemón.

—¿En serio lo vas a considerar? —preguntó Medicham.

—Sé que a lo mejor él no es el mejor caso... ni tampoco Max lo sea también... Pero recuerda las palabras que oí del guardián encerrado dentro la Piedra de la Luz que protege la aldea natal de donde vienen esos dos hermanos: "Deberás de prepararte para combatir en esta lucha. Tú objetivo es ahora preparar a todos los que puedas para esta guerra, ya que el mundo los necesitará." En donde el mencionó una fuerza maligna responsable de la liberación de los libertadores, una que resultó ser Ho-Oh. Quizás los dos no sean los mejores candidatos para tomar el camino del Monje, pero el mundo necesita a los Guardianes de Aura de nuevo. Necesita de los Monjes otra vez. Y mientras la profecía no se cumpla, debo entrena todos los Guardianes que pueda para detener los planes de exterminio de Ho-Oh y sus secuaces hasta que ese día llegue y los Monjes regresen...

—¿Por qué sospechabas que él y la hermana podían ser Xingfus?

—El aura de los dos, aunque diferente, es muy semejante al del guardián encerrado dentro de esa piedra...

Medicham agrandó los ojos.

—¿Sugieres que esos dos son sus descendientes?

—Es posible que lo sean. Por lo que tengo entendido, el héroe se fue de la aldea tras dejarles la Piedra de la Luz. Pero nada dice que él no haya podido tener un amorío con alguna de sus habitantes y engendrar descendencia antes de irse.

El pokemón se rió para sus adentros.

—La historia tiene en verdad la curiosa tendencia de buscar repetirse. Aunque si lo consigue o no, eso es algo completamente distinto—dijo Medicham.

Batuo lo miró seriamente.

—El camino que está tomando Arthur es uno peligroso para un Monje. Es uno de muchas tentaciones y que puede tanto salvar a una persona como condenarla y llevarla a la perdición. Por lo que él debe caminar con cuidado. Normalmente no lo habría permitido, pero tú ya sabes. Aunque seguimos el camino del Monje, oficialmente no lo somos por lo que no tengo la autoridad moral de prohibírselo. Solo advertirle de los posibles peligros.

Medicham lo miró de reojo con seriedad

—No olvides cómo fue en gran medida que terminamos aquí...

Batuo desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, inundado por la nostalgia de eventos que sucedieron hace mucho tiempo.

—Lo sé, amigo mío... lo sé...

* * *

—Así qué... Vas a salir de nuevo... ¿Verdad?—Preguntó Alyssa.

—Si, en tres días vamos a partir en dirección a Ciudad LaRousse para tratar de ponernos contacto con sus autoridades y ver si ellos son capaces de ayudarnos a solucionar los problemas del Reino—respondió Arthur.

Era la noche tras el día de la reunión. En donde los dos se encontraban sentados en una banca de la plaza principal del poblado del Reino Espejismo compartiendo un rato a solas.

—¿Estarás mucho tiempo fuera?

—No puedo saberlo a ciencia cierta. Se supone que este será un viaje mucho más corto que los anteriores porque lo haremos en vehículo y será directo. Pero no sé qué pasará exactamente cuando lleguemos ni cuánto tiempo estaremos en LaRousse.

—Pero... ¿Volverás al Reino Espejismo? ¿Verdad?—preguntó ella preocupada.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡A mí no se me ocurriría dejarte a ti, a tu hermano y a tu abuelo de lado! Incluso si por algún motivo de fuerza mayor estuviera obligado a quedarme... El General Hansen dijo que trataría de ver si era posible que otros de nosotros que se quedan aquí puedan trasladarse a LaRousse—trató de asegurarle y calmar sus preocupaciones a la vez que la tomaba gentilmente de una mano —. Si es necesario... volveré por ti y tu familia...

Ella cubrió la mano de Arthur con su otra.

—Arthur, yo... Tengo miedo de que te suceda algo... Tuve especialmente miedo cuando oí de lo mal herido que quedaste peleando contra esos Alakazams que les daban caza...

—No te preocupes Alyssa... Al final todo salió bien y la Gardevoir de Max se aseguró que saliera bien parado...

—¡Arthur, por favor! ¡Tan sólo te pido que la próxima vez que salgas a pelear trata de ser más cuidadoso!

—Tranquila Alyssa... Yo... ya aprendí mi lección, en donde me di cuenta que lo que hice fue una completa estupidez... Alyssa... te prometo que a partir de ahora haré todo mi esfuerzo para no volver hacer algo como aquello de nuevo... Ya te he dicho antes, que muchas veces cuando me enojo o me dejo nublar la mente por las emociones, me es muy fácil perder el control de mi mismo... De la misma forma que pasó hace siete años o cuando nos enfrentamos a esos Metagross... Más aún ahora que soy un Guardián de Aura completo, por lo que debo empezar a actuar como uno...

—Arthur... No sé si te lo habré dicho antes, pero quiero que sepas que desde que te conocí allá en mi aldea natal... Eres posiblemente el chico más importante e interesante que he conocido en toda mi vida... —empezó ella a decir mientras empezaba a acurrucarse en su costado. Lo cual lo tomó de sorpresa a la vez que sentía que su corazón empezaba a palpitar más rápido—Antes de conocerte a tí Arthur, para mí los antiguos héroes Guardianes de Aura no eran más que cuentos que habían ocurrido hace mucho tiempo atrás y que habían desaparecido para siempre... Pero a decir verdad... Siempre desde pequeña viví soñando con la idea de algún día poder conocer uno, pero nunca pensé que en verdad lo terminaría haciendo... menos aún a uno de mi edad...

Esto último lo dijo en un tono bastante coqueto mientras soltaba una de sus manos de él y le empezó a acariciar un brazo, lo que puso a Arthur más nervioso aún. Pero casi de inmediato, Alyssa dejó de hacerlo, se irguió y empezó a mirarlo con un rostro de preocupación.

—Arthur, estoy muy orgullosa de todo lo que has hecho y avanzado como aprendiz de Guardián a uno completo... Pero siento que eres demasiado importante para mí como para perderte... Así que por favor Arthur, prométeme que de aquí en adelante serás más cuidadoso contigo mismo... Si vuelve a oír que algo malo te sucedió de nuevo o incluso peor, no sabría si podría soportarlo... Así que por favor... prométeme volveré a verte... —le imploró acercándose cada vez más a él

Él asintió decidido mientras la tomaba de ambas manos. Acercándose más y mirándola fijamente en sus hermosos ojos verdes.

—Lo prometo...

Ella cerró sus ojos y trató de acercar su boca a la suya. Intentando sellar aquel pacto, aquella promesa, con un beso. Su primer beso para más encimo. Arthur se sintió enormemente tentado a hacerlo ¿Por qué no? Alyssa era una chica hermosa, amable y sobre todo femenina y trabajadora. Una chica de provincia de educación tradicional y enchapada a la antigua que de seguro sería la esposa, madre y ama de casa perfecta en caso de que ella terminara casándose con alguien. Además, ella había estado con él desde hace bastante tiempo, oyendo todos sus problemas y apoyándolo tanto en las buenas como en las malas desde que se habían conocido. Y siendo honesto, el no podía decir que no se sentía atraído por ella de cierta forma..

Pero por algún motivo, no pudo. No era capaz de hacerlo. Alyssa abrió los ojos y lo miró preocupada de verlo tan urgido.

—¿Qué pasa, Arthur? ¿Sucede algo?

El también se preguntaba así mismo qué era lo que le sucedía. Desde un punto de vista lógico y racional, no había nada que le impidiese besarla ella y pasar su relación al siguiente nivel. Pero simplemente no podía. A menos qué...

El rostro de Alyssa se tornó de súbito grave e irritado.

—No me digas... ¿Es ella verdad?

—¿Ella? —preguntó estupefacto.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡¿Quién más va a ser?! ¡Claudia! ¡No creas que no me he dado cuenta de la forma en que la miras! ¡O de cómo desde que ella llegó al Reino Espejismo ya no me miras y tratas de la misma forma que antes! —le increpó frustrada.

Alyssa soltó sus manos de él.

—¡Arthur! ¡Ella te hirió en tus sentimientos y te abandonó por siete años! ¡¿Qué clase de amiga es esa?! ¡Olvídate de ella por favor! ¡Tú me puedes tener a mi en vez a partir de hoy!

Él simplemente no sabía que decir, en donde apartó su vista de ella a un costado muerto de vergüenza. Alyssa empezó a retroceder lentamente, en donde su rostro reflejaba horror puro.

—No puedo creerlo... Entiendo que a lo mejor ella te haya gustado cuando eras pequeño ya que te protegía junto con Andrés de los matones y todo eso... Pero lo que te hizo... ¡¿Cómo puede seguirte gustando una chica así?! ¡¿Qué tiene ella de especial que yo no tenga?! ¡Arthur, la he visto con mis propios ojos! ¡Es una bruta que ni siquiera es capaz de enhebrar una aguja por su cuenta!...

El rostro de Arthur se tornó de golpe serio y duro como una piedra.

—Lo siento Alyssa... Pero voy a pedir que te detengas en este mismo instante... —le dijo muy seria y fríamente.

Aquella reacción fue tan inesperada para Alyssa que la hizo detenerse completamente de despotricar. Ya que nunca había visto a Arthur en verdad furioso.

—Y también, lo siento... —siguió ahora triste—Alyssa, reconozco que has sido alguien muy importante para mí en todo este tiempo desde el momento en que te conocí... Pero ahora mismo, siento no estoy listo para tomar una decisión definitiva...—sentenció sin ser capaz de levantar la mirada hacia ella.

Ella se levantó de la banca y empezó a retroceder sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

—Eres... ¡Eres un estúpido!

Entonces Alyssa dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo dejándolo solo.

— _Probablemente lo sea..._ —pensó él.

Tras varios minutos de correr, ella ya había salido del parque y se encontraba caminando por las calles del poblado del Reino Espejismo mirando al suelo mientras las personas y unos cuantos pokemón pasaban cerca de ella. Hasta que ella finalmente alzó sus ojos sus ojos llorosos al cielo estrellado.

— _Ella va a estar en la expedición, lo sé..._ —se decía a sí misma— _Debo hacer algo, no puedo permitir que las cosas vayan simplemente así... No me puedo permitir dejarla ganar tan fácilmente..._

* * *

Al día siguiente, Claudia observaba sus alrededores desde su asiento en la fuente de soda de siempre junto a Nick: el parque al lado de esta, los edificios, la gente, los pokemón. Todo.

—Definitivamente voy a extrañar este sitio... —dijo finalmente ella.

—¿No es verdad? —respondió Nick—Incluso si el Reino Espejismo no es muy grande que digamos, ya me estaba acostumbrando a estar aquí. Y bueno, cualquier cosa es mejor qué volver a salir allá afuera...

—Pensaba que con llegar aquí toda esta pesadilla de los limitadores iba a terminar y que todo volvería a la normalidad en la medida posible, pero al parecer las cosas no están más qué recién comenzando... Siendo honesta, yo en lo personal me habría quedado en el Reino... Todo lo que ocurrió allá afuera simplemente me superó en todo ámbito...

Nick asintió, todavía recordando aquel ataque de pánico que había tenido ella durante la última batalla antes de llegar.

—¿Y por qué no te quedas simplemente? Claudia, todos la pasamos mal allá afuera. Es más, yo no le desearía a nadie, si siquiera a mi peor enemigo lo que tuvimos que pasar desde que todo esto comenzó hasta que llegamos aquí. Por lo que yo no te juzgaría si lo hicieras.

Claudia negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo Nick, en la expedición van a estar Arthur y Andrés. Y ellos justo con el resto de los soldados del Reino Espejismo van a necesitar de la fuerza de mis pokemón. Además, se los debo Nick... Es verdad que a los dos los dejé por siete años, por lo que debo empezar a saldar mi deuda con los dos. En donde me he prometido a mi misma no volver a dejarlos de lado por muy difícil que puedan ser las cosas. Más aún que los dos han decidido perdonarme y dejarme volver a ser partes de sus vidas... especialmente Arthur...

Nick giró los ojos un tanto hastiado de oír ese nombre de esa manera otra vez

—Está bien Claudia... si te sientes mejor así contigo misma entonces hazlo... Yo también voy a estar allá. Por lo que ante cualquier cosa puedes contar conmigo... ¿Vale? —le contestó tratando de alentarla a la vez que posó por unos breves instantes su mano sobre la suya.

Ella asintió. Entonces miró la mano que Nick había tocado y comenzó a pensar. Aún recordaba cuando había estado bañándose durante el cumpleaños de Brendan con las demás chicas, en donde Alyssa le había hecho un comentario acerca de Nick que había descartado al principio. Pero con el paso del tiempo, había comenzado a preguntarse de a poco si a lo mejor había algo de verdad en él. Ya que ciertamente Nick parecía comportarse de manera diferente con ella que con otra persona. Lo cual le parecía y la hacía sentirse extraña, ya que personalmente nunca se había sentido como alguien atractiva o deseable para un hombre en comparación con las demás chicas que había conocido en vida. También estaba lo de haber fallado miserablemente en enhebrar una aguja delante de Alyssa, pero además, ella había tratado de animarla hablándola de las cualidades que supuestamente la redimían después de aquello.

—Nick...

—¿Sí, Claudia?

—Sé que esto a lo mejor va sonar un poco extraño... pero quiero preguntarte una cosa y me gustaría que seas lo más sincero posible... Tú crees que en comparación con las demás chicas que conoces... ¿Que yo también puedo ser bonita?

Aquella pregunta sobresaltó completamente Nick.

—¡¿Eh?!

— _Oh por Arceus, la he cagado... en verdad la he cagado... Eso ha sonado terriblemente mal y he hecho completamente el ridículo..._ —se decía a sí misma muerta de vergüenza.

—¡Pero por supuesto Claudia! ¿Por qué no podrías serlo también? Bueno... yo al menos pienso que sí... —respondió juntando los dedos un tanto abochornado—¡El punto es! Que cualquier mujer sin importar cómo sea o cómo se vea puede ser atractiva para alguien, incluso si no te das cuenta. Ya que posiblemente existe un gusto diferente por las mujeres por cada hombre que hay. Pero me pregunto, Claudia ¿Por qué piensas eso de ti? ¿Qué te hace verte de esa manera? —preguntó preocupado.

Ella suspiró.

—Cuando era pequeña mis únicos amigos eran Andrés y Arthur, y solamente jugaba con ellos porque odiaba y nunca me salían bien las típicas cosas de niñas... Solamente me gustaban y hacía bien las cosas de chicos, por lo que las demás siempre se reían a burlaban de mí diciéndome cosas cómo que no era una dama de verdad o que había nacido con el cuerpo equivocado...

Nick agrandó los ojos, ahora creía entender el porqué ella se sentía tan insegura de sí misma, y el porqué sus dos viejos amigos eran tan importantes.

—Claudia... es terrible oír eso... ¿Pero sabes qué? ¡Ellas están equivocadas! Quizás ellas sólo tenían una idea muy rígida y simplista de lo que es femenino, y una que encuentro bastante superficial por lo demás. Al menos para mí es mucho más complejo que simplemente lo que a uno le gusta hacer o no. Algunos hombres son deportistas, otros son intelectuales, etc. No por ser alguna de esas cosas uno es mas menos hombre. De la misma forma, pueden haber mujeres que les gustaba salir afuera al patio y ensuciarte jugando como tú tal como me has dicho antes, o en su lugar quedarse adentro a jugar con muñecas. Pero en ninguno de los dos casos una es menos femenina que la otra. Sino que considero que existen diferentes formas para cada mujer de expresar su feminidad a su propia manera ¿Y sabes qué? En mi caso desde el principio, nunca consideré que fueras menos mujer, femenina o bonita que cualquier otra chica que haya conocido antes. Sino que para mí, tú tienes tu propio encanto que te hace única y especial.

—En... ¿En serio?...

Nick asintió.

—Lo digo con la mayor seriedad del mundo.

Claudia dedico un par de instantes a digerir aquellas palabras.

—Yo, Nick...Gracias... en verdad muchas gracias... Nunca nadie me había dicho algo así antes... —respondió Claudia conmovida y casi en lágrimas—Hasta hoy he vivido toda mi vida pensando que era menos que las demás... Pero ahora veo... que estaba equivocada...

—Descuida, lo importante es que te hayas dado cuenta. Si tienes otro problema del cual hablar, no dudes es decirme—le dijo sonriente.

— _Y parece que también confirma mi sospecha, que al parecer Nick se siente atraído por mí tal como dijo Alyssa en el cumpleaños...Y bueno, tampoco puedo decir que no me hace sentir halagada y todo eso... Pero lamentablemente... simplemente no siento lo mismo... Perdóname Nick...Has sido un gran amigo todo este tiempo pero no puedo devolverte lo que me quieres dar..._

Pero había una duda más importante que esa.

— _¿Qué podre hacer para decirle esto sin romperle el corazón?...Tampoco quiero que sufra..._

* * *

Un día después.

—Así que... Ya te vas mañana ¿Eh? —dijo Cozmo.

—Así es, me voy en camino a Ciudad LaRousse y de ahí no se por cuento tiempo más nos volveremos a ver. Porque lo más seguro es que me termine quedando allá después de llegar—contestó Steven. En donde los dos se encontraban parados en la entrada del lugar de trabajo de Cozmo en el Instituto Real de Geología del Reino Espejismo

—Entonces... se puede decir que este es el adiós... —contestó Cozmo a la vez que estiraba su mano hacia él.

Steven extendió su mano y la recibió con un apretón.

—Fue un placer trabajar con usted, Profesor. Gracias a su ayuda pudimos descubrir el meteorito y acercarnos más a desentrañar los misterios de su conexión con Jirachi y el Cometa del Milenio. Conexión que posiblemente nos salvó la vida a todos en el camino.

—Oh... no es para tanto... Su ayuda fue también vital... —respondió un tanto abochornado al no estar acostumbrado a recibir halagos.

—No es necesario tanta modestia, Profesor. Es gracias a sus conocimientos y a su experiencia como geólogo que estas cosas pudieron conseguirse. Ahora bien, Cozmo, no es necesario que esta despedida sea para siempre. Quizás este Instituto le ha podido servir hasta el momento en sus investigaciones acerca del meteorito. Pero dudo que disponga de absolutamente de todo lo que necesite...

—¿Qué está sugiriendo, Steven?

—Le sugiero que sí logramos ponernos en contacto con LaRousse y organizar un medio para que otros supervivientes en el Reino puedan ser trasladados y permitidos vivir allí. A lo mejor pueda invitarlo a usted también a trabajar en la Corporación Devon, y continuar su investigación acerca del meteorito con nosotros si es que ha vuelto a iniciar sus operaciones allá y si es que le doy una carta de recomendación a mi padre. En donde estoy seguro que nuestras instalaciones serán mucho más avanzadas y apropiadas para su investigación, además de otorgarle el equipo, personal y financiaciamiento que necesite para un proyecto como aquel.

—En... ¿En serio? ¿Haría usted eso por mí? —preguntó el Profesor consternado ante el tamaño semejante oferta.

—Por supuesto. Ya que a usted no lo considero sólo un amigo, sino que también la persona más capacitada en la región, incluso antes de la remoción de los limitadores, para hacer este trabajo. Aunque ojo, esto sólo vale si efectivamente se confirma que la situación en Ciudad LaRousse está tan bien como indicaban las expectativas del Plan de Contingencia Regional y que la ciudad todavía está en pié ¿Me promete que lo considerará si nos volvemos a ponernos en contacto?

Cozmo asintió sonriente.

—¡Por supuesto! Muchas gracias por todo, Steven. Espero que Arceus permita volver a vernos de nuevo, pero por ahora, debo regresar al trabajo.

Cuando Cozmo se dio la vuelta y se preparaba para regresar al interior del edificio del Instituto de Geología cuando Steven habló de nuevo.

—A propósito, antes de que se me olvide. Me fui a despedir de Julie antes que usted, por lo que me gustaría decirle una cosa antes de irme: ella es una buena mujer y necesita de un buen hombre que la acompañe. Por lo que le pido que haga su mejor esfuerzo posible, Profesor.

—¿Eh?...

Cozmo se dio la vuelta sorprendido de aquellas palabras, pero vio que Steven ya le daba la espalda y caminaba alejándose rápidamente de él. El profesor tan sólo se detuvo ahí y asintió sonriendo.

— _Steven... Gracias... Prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para tratar de hacerla feliz..._

Steven continuó caminando de regreso al Palacio del Reino Espejismo de regreso a su cuarto. Aún tenía que terminar de arreglar sus cosas para mañana, además de querer confirmar algo que le llenaba de dudas.

— _Profesor Cozmo... Profesor Takao Cozmo... Juro que he escuchado ese apellido antes en algún otro lugar..._

Cuando llegó a su habitación, se sentó en su escritorio y volvió a encender su computadora portátil. La cual poseía una base de datos completa de información acerca de la Corporación Devon. Steven abrió la base de datos y en el buscador colocó el apellido Cozmo. Tras unos cuantos segundos de búsqueda, la base de datos dio un resultado positivo. Intrigado y un tanto nervioso por la expectativa, Steven abrió el resultado y comenzó a leer.

— _Profesor Raizoh Cozmo... Familia: Una esposa y un hijo de nombre Takao Cozmo... Ocupación: Miembro del Equipo de Investigación y Desarrollo del Proyecto Malvamar de la Corporación Gran Malvalona..._

Con sólo leer esto, a Steven se le comenzó a recorrer un escalofrío y a colocar los pelos de punta.

— _Estado: Fallecido tras accidente laboral en el Proyecto de Investigación y Construcción de Absorbedores de Energía Vital proveniente de pokemón para el Proyecto de Usos Aplicados de la Energía Infinita..._

Tras terminar de leer esto Steven estuvo a punto de cerrar la pantalla de su computadora. A la vez que comenzaba a empalidecer y a sudar frío. Pero armándose de valor, continuó leyendo.

— _Fecha de fallecimiento: 15 años atrás...No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no ¡NO! ¡No puede ser! Por Arceus... ¡No! —_ Comenzó a gritar mentalmente a su vez que perdía la compostura _— Si Takao se llega a enterarse de esto, si llega a enterarse de que la Corporación Devon era la que tiraba de los hilos y la que estaba detrás de la Corporación Malvalona y de los Proyectos Malvalonova y Malvamar... ¡Cozmo no me lo va a perdonar nunca por lo que le pasó a su padre! Ese maldito Proyecto Malvalanova... Ese maldito intento de mi padre para adjudicarse el proyecto y la financiación del gobierno en la construcción de una ciudad subterránea que sirviese para el Plan de Contingencia Nacional Ante Catástrofes de la Región de Hoenn... Ese maldito proyecto que necesitaba de una fuente de energía tan grande para poder alimentar una ciudad de tales proporciones... Ese maldito proyecto que llevó al descubrimiento de la Energía Infinita y de la extracción y uso de energía vital de los pokemón para diferentes usos... Esa mancha... Esa maldición... Ese secreto oscuro que arrastra mi padre y su empresa... Y por lo tanto... a mí también..._

* * *

Era la noche del último día antes de la partida de la expedición, en donde Norman se encontraba esperando a alguien en un balcón del palacio apoyado de la baranda. Tras un par de minutos, alguien llegó.

—¿Me buscabas, Norman?

Era Nicole, una de las tres hermanas que había rescatado la caravana de Petalia de una manada de Slakings que las había esclavizado junto muchos Lotad para mantenerlos alimentados de bayas y darles de beber todos los días. Y justamente era la hermana que Norman había ayudado a rescatar directamente.

Norman tornó la vista hacia ella.

—Hola Nicole. Y sí, quería hablar contigo—dijo a la vez que seguía mirando el paisaje del balcón.

Ella se acercó a su lado. Desde la muerte de Caroline y de manera esperable, Norman se había aislado considerablemente de los demás mientras pasaba el luto por la muerte de su esposa. Luto que todavía continuaba. Básicamente, entre los pocas personas con las cual todavía conversaba un poco era con Frank, el antiguo alcalde de Petalia, con Verónica, la oficial Jenny que había asumido el cargo como jefa de la policía de Petalia tras la muerte del antiguo jefe en Ciudad Portual, ocasionalmente con Steven Stone tras su llegada. Y con Nicole, la hermana que Norman había rescatado. Por lo que de cierta manera, tras su rescate se había formado una especie de vínculo entre los dos que comenzó a manifestarse tras la llegada de todos al Reino Espejismo despúes del fallecimiento de Caroline. Uno en el cual ella estaba para oírlo a él cada vez que necesitaba a alguien a su vez que Nicole hacía lo posible para tratar de sacarlo de su aislamiento. No era como si hubiese conseguido hacer mucho todavía, porque en gran medida, sólo el tiempo era capaz de cerrar una herida tan grande como perder a alguien al cual le habías jurado amor eterno hasta la muerte. Pero al menos lo intentaba.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Norman agachó la cabeza.

—Al final decidí que Max y yo iremos en la expedición a Ciudad LaRousse...

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

—¿En serio?

—Sí... Al final llegué la conclusión de que si no le permitía ir, Max se las arreglaría de nuevo para escaparse del Reino con la expedición al igual que la vez anterior. Ese chico cuando está decido a hacer algo, puede ser muy testarudo...

—Me pregunto si eso vendrá de su padre...

—Quizás... —dijo sonriendo por un breve instante—O quizás también un poco a su madre...

Nicole lo miró preocupada.

—¿Cómo ha estado todo?

—¿Qué quieres que te diga Nicole? Aún la extraño... más qué nada del mundo... También a veces pienso en cómo quizás a lo mejor no fui el mejor esposo del mundo y que pude haber hecho más para tratar de hacerla feliz a ella y a mis hijos... Oh, May... extraño tanto a May y estoy tan preocupado de cómo estará ella y si es que se encuentra bien en Johto...

Ella suspiró, un tanto triste de no poder hacer nada significativo para mejorar sus ánimos. Tras quedar huérfana junto con sus otras dos hermanas a temprana edad, entendía el dolor de aquel hombre.

—Me da pena no poder ayudarte de alguna manera Norman...

—Tranquila Nicole, no estás obligada a hacer nada por mí... Me basta con que escuches los desvaríos de un hombre miserable como yo...

Nicole le tomó de un hombro.

—Norman... Ahora debes mantenerte fuerte por Max y hasta el día en que puedas aprender del destino de May... Pero dime ¿Me llamaste sólo para hablar o fue por algún otro motivo?

Norman asintió, recordando el motivo original de la conversación.

—El general Hansen nos advirtió que si los acompañábamos en la expedición, Jirachi debía quedarse en el Reino para evitar que los Alakazam que persiguieron a la última expedición nos puedan seguir. Max ya se hizo la idea, pero de todas manera, estoy sin alguien quien pueda cuidar a Jirachi mientras no estamos. Por lo que me preguntaba si a lo mejor tú y tus hermanas podían ayudarnos.

—¿Cuidar de Jirachi? ¡Por supuesto! Estoy segura que a Natalie le gustará hacerse su amigo y jugar con él.

El antiguo Líder de Gimnasio suspiró aliviado.

—Muchas gracias, Nicole. Me has quitado un gran peso de encima.

—No hay de qué, Norman. Si esto te ayuda a estar más tranquilo durante el viaje, con gusto mis hermanas y yo ayudaremos en lo que podamos ¿Eso eso es todo?

—Sí Nicole, ahora debo irme a dormir para estar descansado para mañana.

Los dos caminaron fuera del balcón de regreso a los pasillos del palacio.

—Buenas noches Norman. Espero que llegues sano y salvo junto con Max a Ciudad LaRousse. Y que nos podamos volver a ver pronto.

—Gracias, buenas noches también a tí. Y sí, espero que también podamos volver a vernos.

Norman se dio la vuelta y procedió a regresar a su habitación. En donde Nicole continuó observándolo hasta que se perdió en una esquina.

— _Norman, eres un buen hombre... Tu también mereces volver a ser feliz algún día..._

Entonces, Nicole se dio la vuelta procedió a regresar donde sus hermanas.

* * *

Finalmente, llegó la mañana del día de partida de la expedición. En donde todos los voluntarios llevando sus cosas procedieron a ir a un gran hangar donde también se solía guardar el dirigible en donde originalmente Max y sus demás amigos habían llegado por primera vez al Reino Espejismo. Las compuertas del hangar se encontraban abierta y se podía ver como los ochenta soldados del Reino a los cuales iban a acompañar trabajaban en los último preparativos para poner en marcha al Groudon. El vehículo blindado de grandes proporciones creado por el Profesor Jacuzzi que había usado para llevar a una de las expediciones del Reino Espejismo de regreso a casa. Detrás de los voluntarios, se encontraba todo el grupo de personas y pokemón que venían a despedirlos.

Entonces dos soldados se aproximaron a ellos.

—Es un placer volver a ver tantas caras conocidas otra vez —dijo uno hombre.

—Y para mí es un gusto volver a trabajar con usted, capitán Hagen. O mejor dicho, mayor Hagen—respondió Steven.

Junto a Steven, se acercó otro hombre.

—También es gusto para mí volver a verla, Teniente Yoshida. Aunque parece que ahora es Teniente Primero.

Reika asintió sonriente.

—Hola de nuevo Álex, y no se preocupe. Trataré esta vez de no volver a tirarle un edificio encima.

Álex se rió, incluso si para el resto el comentario no tenía nada de chistoso, especialmente para Katrina. Ya que Álex por poco fue aplastado por uno mandado a demoler por la Teniente Reika durante la batalla contra los Swalots en Pueblo Verdegal.

—Eso espero Teniente, me gustaría poder llegar a LaRousse libre de escombros.

—Bueno, ahora que al parecer las presentaciones están hechas, me gustaría que procedan al interior del Groudon a dejar sus cosas en sus habitaciones. La Teniente Yoshida los guiará y tendrán un par de minutos para despedirse de sus seres queridos antes de partir—indicó Hagen.

Entonces los voluntarios procedieron a subir a bordo del Groudon por la compuerta trasera abierta a la bodega de carga. La Teniente Reika que los guiaba a bordo tomó la palabra.

—Como podrán ver, hemos realizados algunas modificaciones al Groudon para este viaje. Entre ellas, la bodega ha sido modificar para no solo guardar nuestros suministros, sino que también para poder recibir y alojar supervivientes en caso que encontremos más en el camino a modo de campo de refugiados.

El grupo tomó entonces las escaleras al segundo nivel del Groudon, dejando la bodega de carga atrás.

—La cabina del piloto y la cocina son más o menos iguales que antes. Pero el comedor ha sido modificado apropiadamente para ser también una sala de reuniones y de recreación. Incluyendo un proyector para mostrar información durante ellas, el cual también puede ser usado para ver películas o incluso jugar videojuegos en una consola de última generación que hemos traído a bordo—continuó ella.

Ante esta información mucho de los presentes, especialmente hombres, asintieron interesados en probar estas funciones más adelante.

—Hemos también reabastecido la enfermería con lo mejor que pudimos encontrar y la hemos preparado mejor para recibir y atender heridos en caso de que entremos en combate. Incluso podemos hacer cirugías si es necesario. Y la sala de comunicaciones ha sido modificada para convertirla en una autentica sala de operaciones tal como el Centro de Información de Combate o CIC de un buque de guerra.

En donde adentro de la sala, se podían ver a muchos soldados operando los equipos tales como cámaras, radares, sensores, equipos de comunicación, los cañones del Groudon, etc.

—También hemos mejorado el armamento y el poder de fuego del Groudon, ahora además de los cuatro cañones de antes, también hemos puesto ametralladoras y lanzagranadas en posiciones fijas de las pasarelas del segundo nivel. De esta manera, consideramos que seremos capaces de enfrentarnos a cualquier clase de peligro que nos encontremos en el camino.

Finalmente llegaron a la zona de las habitaciones de los tripulantes.

—Como ya sabrán los que estaban antes, las habitaciones tienen literas para máximo cuatro personas. Al ser catorce personas sin contar los pokemón que tendrán que dormir dentro de sus Poke Balls o en otro lugar, los hombres ocuparan dos habitaciones completas y las mujeres una. Max y Norman al ser familia, compartirán por el momento una para ellos dos. El cómo los hombres quieren distribuirse entre las dos es tema suyo. Eso es todo. Si quiere buscarme por cualquier motivo estaré en la sala de operaciones y tienen media hora para dejar sus cosas en las habitaciones y despedirse afuera.

La teniente Reika dejo entonces el sitio y todos empezaron a organizarse rápidamente. Al final decidieron que Arthur, Andrés, Brendan y Nick dormirían en una habitación. Mientras que Batuo, Steven, Álex y El Fantasma dormirían en otra. Tal como dijo la Teniente, Ángela, Claudia, Jennifer y Katrina dormirían juntas. Tras dejar sus cosas, salieron a despedirse a los que tenían a alguien esperando afuera.

Arthur, Claudia y Ángela se despidieron de la madre de Andrés y finalmente ella de su hijo.

—Hijo... por favor mantente a salvo... —decía entre sollozos mientras lo abrazaba.

—Lo estaré mamá... prometo que volveré para buscarte después de encontrar a papá para que así volvamos a estar juntos de nuevo...

Jennifer y Brendan se despedían del Profesor Birch el cual también les urgía a ambos que también estuviesen a salvo. Max y Norman se despidieron de Nicole, Rita y Natalie. En donde esta última llevaba a Jirachi en brazos.

—Cuida bien de Jirachi por favor—le pidió Max a ella.

—No te preocupes, Max. Me aseguraré de cuidarlo y jugar mucho con él para que así no esté tan triste—respondió la hermana menor.

Ella soltó a Jirachi y este flotó hacia Max, en donde los dos se juntaron en un abrazo.

— _Adiós Max... te extrañaré..._

—Yo también te extrañaré, Jirachi... Prometo regresar lo antes posible para ir a buscarte y que estemos juntos de nuevo ...

Steven simplemente esperaba al lado de la compuerta de carga. Ya se había despedido de Cozmo el día de ayer que no podía estar debido a que a esta hora iba a estar ocupado en el trabajo y también de Julie. Ella todavía parecía estar un tanto afectada tras enterarse de que Steven ya esta una relación con alguien de antemano. Por lo que Steven no esperaba que necesariamente ella fuese a aparecer para despedirse de él en persona.

Al faltar menos tiempo para la partida, se les ordenó a todos subir al Groudon e ir a las pasarelas del segundo nivel. Entonces, una comitiva militar se acercó en vehículo al hangar, la cual llevaba a los monarcas del Reino Espejismo incluida la princesa Sara, al general Hansen y una banda instrumental. Todos los soldados de la expedición se forman afuera y saludaron en dirección a la comitiva. Esta se detuvo, sus integrantes se bajaron de sus transportes y el mayor Hagen se acercó a ellos.

—Su Majestad...mi Reina... Princesa... —se dirigió a los tres arrodillándose delante de ellos.

—Alzaos mayor Hagen—Ordenó el rey Albert.

Tras hacerlo, la Princesa habló.

—Mayor, usted sabe muy bien lo que está en juego. Nuestras esperanzas están con usted y su expedición.

—El futuro de nuestro Reino pende de un hilo, mayor Hagen. Asegúrese de cumplir con su deber y dar una buena imagen de nosotros ante las autoridades LaRoussianas.

—¡Entendido, mi General! —respondió Hagen con un saludo militar. Dirigiéndose ahora al rey Albert—¡Su Majestad, solicito permiso para dar inicio a la operación!

—¡En mi calidad de Monarca del Reino Espejismo y como Comandante en Jefe de las Fuerzas Armadas del Reino Espejismo! ¡Le doy mi autorización!

Con una reverencia, Hagen se despidió de sus líderes y retrocedió. El resto de los soldados saludando, procedieron a retirarse en formación y entrar al Groudon . La compuerta se cerró, y con un rugido, los motores del vehículo blindado se pusieron en marcha. Ante esta señal, la banda instrumental formada empezó a tocar una marcha militar.

Con este acompañamiento de fondo, el Groudon comenzó a desplazarse y a salir del hangar. En donde soldados ubicados en la baranda saludaban firmes a sus reyes y a su general. Mientras que los voluntarios, se dedicaban a despedirse con sus brazos de las personas que dejaban atrás en el Reino. Mientras avanzaban, pasaron al lado del poblado principal del Reino Espejismo, en donde una muchedumbre de personas saludabas y gritaban palabras de ánimo. Ya sea a nivel del suelo o de las ventanas de los edificios aledaños a los que esperaban que fuesen sus salvadores.

Steven al igual que al resto saludaba a la muchedumbre. Y cuando estaban a punto de dejar atrás del pueblo, se dio cuenta que Julie estaba ahí presente en medio de la multitud sonriendo y saludando en su dirección. Steven sonrió también y saludó en dirección de Julie, esperando que a lo mejor ella lo hubiese visto.

Cuando el Groudon finalmente abandonó el pueblo, este se movió al túnel de salida del Reino, el cual lo esperaba con sus puertas de acero abiertas. El Groudon entró y comenzó a avanzar a través de él. Con sus ocupantes emocionados ante el inminente inicio de este nuevo viaje. Finalmente el vehículo llegó al final del túnel, el cual tenía sus compuertas cerradas.

Hagen, el cual estaba en su puesto en la Sala de Operaciones, recibió un mensaje por radio. Entonces tomando un micrófono, trasmitió un mensaje a través de la red de parlantes interna del Groudon.

— _Aquí el Comandante al habla, hemos sido autorizados para salir del Reino Espejismo._

Momentos después de dar su mensaje, las compuertas del túnel empezaron a abrirse permitiéndose que se colase la luz del día. Delante de ellos, el paisaje salvaje del mundo exterior dominado por la remoción de los limitadores se presento delante de todos. Entonces, una nueva voz habló por los parlantes.

— _Aquí su conductor el Profesor Jacuzzi al habla... ¡¿Están todos listos para una nueva aventura?!_ —exclamó emocionado.

Entonces, los motores del Groudon volvieron a rugir y este salió al exterior. Con la compuerta atrás de ellos empezando a cerrarse, y con ella, la seguridad del Reino Espejismo.

* * *

Una hora después de haber dejado atrás el Reino Espejismo, Arthur se encontraba sentado triste en las mesas del comedor mientras Brendan y Andrés inauguraban la consola de videojuegos del proyector. Los cuales se encontraban jugando un juego de disparos en primera persona de temática militar. Por los gritos de frustración de Brendan, Arthur suponía que Andrés estaba ganando. Lo cual era de esperar para él sabiendo que aquél género era uno de los favoritos de su amigo.

—¡¿Sabes qué, Andrés?! ¡¿Por qué no mejor jugamos el modo campaña en cooperativo?!

—Ya, ya, está bien llorica... —respondió orgulloso de sí mismo—He escuchado que como todos los juegos recientes de la saga, que la compaña no es muy buena que digamos pero supongo que al menos servirá para pasar al rato...

Arthur se encontraba pensando sin prestarle atención al juego. Pensando en cómo antes de abordar el Groudon, incluso había podido despedirse del abuelo de Alyssa y de Thatcher los cuales habían estado presentes. Pero sin presencia alguna de Alyssa.

— _Ella todavía debía de estar enojada conmigo como para no ir a despedirse...aunque en el fondo sé que me lo merezco..._

De pronto, alguien salió de la cocina al comedor llevando una bandeja.

—¿Quieren tomar algo mientras juegan? —preguntó a los dos en la consola.

—¡Si, por favor! —contestaron Brendan y Andrés al unísono.

— _Un momento..._ —pensó Arthur.

Brendan se vuelta para tomar un vaso con jugo de bayas.

—Muchas gracias... ¡¿Eh?! —exclamó Brendan.

—¿Qué pasa, Brendan—preguntó Andrés dándose la vuelta—Un momento... ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

Arthur alzó la mirada de la mesa y vio quien era la que llevaba la bandeja. Y para su absoluta consternación, no era nadie más que Alyssa.

—¡¿Alyssa?! —exclamó Arthur.

—Oh... hola Arthur... —contestó ella abochornada—Me alegro de volver a verte...

La situación fue tan inesperada para los tres que Brendan y Andrés no se dieron el tiempo de poner el juego en pausa. Debido a esto, la partida de la campaña continuó y unos soldados enemigos se acercaron y le dispararon a los personajes de ambos hasta que murieron. Una cita apareció en la pantalla de game over:

"En la guerra no hay premio para el segundo lugar".

* * *

 **Si se lo están preguntando, sí, esa cita existe y es de Omar Bradley. Cita que he visto un par de veces en cierta franquicia de shooters sobre explotada...**

 **Quiero también aprovechar de informarles que la siguiente publicación no será de La Persistencia. Si no que será de un proyecto especial one shot que he estado planeando escribir desde hace un buen tiempo con temática militar. Básicamente, muchos otros escritores de Poke Wars en inglés han estado empezando en planear o escribir historias basadas en el futuro de la saga, el cual se ha vuelto enormemente bélico y militarizado. En las cual ellos han empezado a mostrar las facciones que han creado, sus ejércitos, armamento, etc. En mi caso, estoy planeando en escribir una historia que es un adelanto de lo que pienso escribir más adelante despúes de La Persistencia y otra que viene después de esta sobre el futuro de la región de Hoenn.**

 **Este one shot que planeo publicar máximo en febrero se llama Poké Wars: Las Batallas por Venir, y servirá para presentar mi propia facción post primeros años despúes de la remoción de los limitadores: La República de LaRousse. Facción que he estado años creando y planificando.**

 **Incluso me he unido a otro autor de habla inglesa de Poke Wars llamado Titanic X que ha creado su propia facción ideologicamente similar a la mía en donde ambas se volverán aliadas y colaborarán juntas en otras historias. Una facción de nombre Los Reinos Unidos de Ransei, basada en la región del mismo nombre. Si estan interesados, el propio Titanic X ya ha escrito en inglés una historia en donde aparece la República de LaRousse de nombre** **Poké Wars Ransei Military Files - Weapons and Firearms. En donde LaRousse y su influencia empiezan a aparecer a partir del capítulo 8 en adelante por si no se aguantan de esperar hasta la publicación del one shot.  
**


End file.
